The Fall of the Morphing Grid
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: A tragedy rocks the Dragon Realms, and the Power Rangers are to blame. Follow Spyro and Cynder on their quest for justice and revenge against these teenagers with attitude. But be aware, not all is as it seems. By the end, the destiny of both parties will be changed forever. Rated T to be safe. I own nothing. Enjoy the show!
1. Introduction

**Considering the holiday season officially began yesterday, I figured I should give you all something early on. So, that is exactly what I intend to do! Consider this a belated Secret Section of the Thanksgiving update from Thursday.**

 **Today, I will begin a whole new tale, but one with a twist. Normally when Spyro and Cynder meet up with characters from another universe, they seem to be on the same side for the most part. But the twist here? This time, they won't be. For once, Spyro and Cynder will play a slightly villainous role by comparison. Don't worry, there will be an explanation in the first actual story chapter. But now comes the real question, who are they facing off against? Well, a favorite franchise of my childhood, the Power Rangers.**

 **Now before anyone says anything, let me address a few concerns. Yes, I know there are going to be many who cannot get around the idea that the Power Rangers are going to be going against Spyro and Cynder in this story. But for you, I will say one thing in this regard, as is normal with my stories at first, nothing is as it seems. My portrayals of certain characters may not line up with their real selves exactly, but there is something going on here which may have altered them in some way.**

 **And secondly, I do not hate the Power Rangers, entirely that is. The first 15 years were awesome, Operation Overdrive was an experiment in success for the series. But after Jungle Fury I just stopped watching, and since that point they've only gotten worse. And what's with this Super stuff recently anyways? Super Samurai, Super Megaforce, Super Dino Charge, Super Ninja Steel? Why not just have the entire series under the normal name, like they used to? Marketing really ruined the Power Rangers for me. And also, not** _ **all**_ **Power Rangers will be altered. There are some I could not change for fear of ruining my childhood, in particular one whole generation will remain the same, as it was my personal favorite.**

 **Now with those concerns addressed, head over to the next chapter to see what happened to make the Power Rangers draw Spyro and Cynder's ire…**


	2. The Cruel Hand of Fate

**Welcome one and all to my newest tale. A story of Dragons facing off against heroes. A story of Rangers gone bad. A story unlike anything I have done before. And once it is done, the Power Rangers will never be the same. So what started this? What happened exactly? Read on to discover…**

Dragon of Mystery Presents

A New Morphenominal Adventure

Staring Spyro and Cynder

Against the many generations of the Power Rangers

The Fall of the Morphing Grid

(Enjoy the Show!)

(The scene begins in darkness, but then suddenly a voice emerges)

Spyro: It all began with a dream. Or rather, a nightmare.

(Now we see the nightmare Spyro describe, as begun with fire)

Spyro: The first thing I see is the Temple, burning. Cynder and I are rushing about, trying to see if the eggs were alright. And then I see them, strange figures in bright colors tearing apart the door to the hatchery, destroying everything in sight, with no reason and ferocity of untamed warrior spirits.

(Now we see the lead figures, five of them, one red, one black, one blue, one yellow, and one pink, but not the ones you may be thinking of.)

Spyro: Then those I suspect to be their leaders appeared, and I thought they would kill me then and there, but they didn't. And then their leader, the red one, stepped forward, and looked down on me as he spoke. He told me that we would never escape them. That they would find us wherever we were…

(Now we snap into reality, and see Spyro is just sitting on a stereotypical therapist's couch, talking to Volteer.)

Spyro: This nightmare has been plaguing me for a year now.

Volteer: I must say, Spyro. This nightmare of yours seems… oddly prophetic, incredibly disturbing, and vaguely familiar.

Spyro: Familiar? How so?

Volteer: Sadly, I can't say. Practitioner-Client Confidentiality and all that.

Spyro: (Sighs) Fair enough.

Volteer: Aside from that, I wouldn't discount what you've seen in this dream. For all we know, you may have seen the greatest threat we've faced yet.

Spyro: (Getting up from the couch) You and I both know _that_ can't be true. Nothing could be worse than Malefor was.

Volteer: Indeed. Perhaps I'm simply jumping to conclusions. But there's still this nagging feeling that the worst is yet to come.

Spyro: As much as I hate to jinx it, Volteer, I have to say this. The world has been at peace for 5 years now. For once, everything appears to be going right. While I will still keep this dream in mind, I still think if something were to happen, it would have happened 5 years ago.

Volteer: Perhaps you're right. Now, run along, young dragon. I believe Cynder was looking for you.

Spyro: Thanks for listening, Volteer.

Volteer: Any time.

(And with that, Spyro glides from the open balcony out into the city. But while he glides away, Volteer looks towards a file on his desk, that of his deceased companion, Ignitus. Volteer then opens the file, and we can see a description of a dream Ignitus had told Volteer about once, and it is eerily similar to what we have heard from Spyro)

Volteer: These events worry me. It seems Spyro has inherited Ignitus' nightmare…

(Now we change scenes, landing at the old Dragon Temple, where Spyro and Cynder have taken up residence after it was rebuilt. And right in the doorway, we can see the ever-familiar ebony dragoness herself, no longer wearing her iron jewelry, having shed it as a sign of accepting her past. As Spyro nears, the two share a quick kiss before Cynder speaks up)

Cynder: I was just wondering when you'd show up.

Spyro: Sorry I was late, wind wasn't in my favor.

Cynder: Better late than never.

(As the two walk into the old structure, we see the statue of Malefor at its center has been replaced with one of Ignitus, upon which a black egg has been placed. As our pair of dragons near it, Cynder places the side of her head against it in a rather maternal fashion)

Spyro: (Walking up behind her) How's it doing?

Cynder: If Cyril's examination is to be believed, it should hatch within the next few months.

Spyro: I can't believe we're this close to being parents.

Cynder: It seems for once the Ancestors are smiling on us. No dark energies, no worshippers of Malefor, nothing. Not even so much as civil unrest.

Spyro: I can agree with you on that. The world is finally at peace it seems.

Cynder: All thanks to you.

Spyro: No, not to me. To us. I couldn't have beaten Malefor without you.

Cynder: (Placing her head lovingly against his) You were always so modest.

(As the sun sets upon the Temple, these two dragons retire for the night. But just as everything appears to be peaceful, something wakes Spyro from his slumber with a start. Cynder notices this and wakes up as well, trying to see what's going on)

Cynder: Spyro, what are you doing up?

Spyro: I wish I knew.

Cynder: Nervous about being a father? I don't blame you, parenthood has me nervous too. Not to mention trying to keep an eye on all the other eggs as well.

Spyro: It's not that, I just can't help but feel like something is wrong…

Cynder: That nightmare again? Didn't you talk with Volteer about that?

Spyro: Yes, but… I can't shake this feeling that…

(Before he can finish that thought, a peculiar smell fills the air, and Spyro picks it up before anyone)

Spyro: Do you smell that?

Cynder: (Sniffing the air) Yeah. It smells like…

Both: Gunpowder…

(At that point their worst fears are realized as a massive explosion can be heard, and flames can be seen licking their way up the windows. Leaping from their nest, the two have the same first instinct, the eggs. They have to protect those eggs beyond everything else. As they fling open the door to their chambers, the scene is already chaos. The grand door has already been blown open, and an army of figures has already begun rushing in, each one clad in one outlandish color after another)

Cynder: What on earth are they?

Spyro: I don't know, but it can't be good.

(As they say that a red figure with a bird-like emblem on what appears to be his face and a second red figure with what looks like a jagged arrow for eyes appear in front of them, drawing their weapons.)

Red Mystic Ranger: Looks like we're getting some action after all.

Quantum Ranger: Time to kick some dragon tail.

(As Spyro readies to fight them, Cynder stops him.)

Cynder: Go. Protect the eggs. I'll handle these two.

(Cynder then engages the two figures in battle while Spyro rushes past to the hatchery, hoping he arrives in time to save the eggs. On his way through, he sees many figures seemingly attempting to destroy the ancient structure. The scene is too familiar for him to ignore)

Spyro: Please let this be a dream…

(On his way to the hatchery, Spyro passes the statue of Ignitus in the main courtyard, and sees there a terrible sight, his and Cynder's egg is missing. Knowing it had to have been taken to the hatchery by these invaders, Spyro presses on, hoping he isn't too late. But as we arrive, his hope is dashed. As he arrives, he sees five figures, grabbing eggs of all colors from the nests across the room and throwing them to the ground. In a rage, Spyro cries out at this site)

Spyro: STOP!

(Now we see the five figures in clearer details. One red, one black, one blue, one yellow, and one pink. As soon as they see him, the five rush him. For a while, Spyro can easily fight back. But after a few moments, the five figures overwhelm him, eventually forcing him down. At this point, the visage is clear, this is exactly like Spyro's nightmare. But now we see the figures he described then in clearer detail, revealing they are not who we may have at first assumed. The colors of each figure matches, but on their chests rest strange golden symbols. The red and pink figures share one, as do the black and yellow figures, only the blue figure has a unique one. These are the Megaforce Rangers.)

Megaforce Red: (Kneeling down to talk to Spyro) I'll admit it, you put up a great fight. Better than anything The Armada could put up.

(At this point, the figure pulls out a familiar looking black egg, causing Spyro to look up at him with dread)

Megaforce Red: But know this. You will never be a match for the Power Rangers.

Spyro: (Seeing this terrifying sight) Don't do this…

(The ranger doesn't even listen, as he drops Spyro's egg to the ground, destroying it.)

Megaforce Red: That should teach you not to mess with the Earth.

(At this point, the red figure stands back up and signals to the other four that they need to gather the other figures they've encountered and get out of there.)

Spyro: (Seeing his own egg crushed, then turning to the red figure as he walks away) You won't get away with this.

Megaforce Red: (Not even turning around) We already have.

(With that, Spyro struggles to get up after the beating suffered at the hands of the Rangers. He gets as far as he can, which is only as far as his own shattered egg, and as he reaches it, he just breaks down in tears.)

(Now we fast forward to the next morning. The fires have been put out, and the damage surveyed for the most part. Except for the hatchery, where Spyro has stayed all night, weeping for his unborn child. Once the doors open again, Cynder enters, horrified by the sight, only to see Spyro there, no longer in tears, just staring forward in anger.)

Cynder: By the Ancestors… what kind of monsters did were those…?

Spyro: (Quietly) Power Rangers…

Cynder: Huh?

Spyro: Their leader called them "Power Rangers".

(At this point, Cynder finally sees that her egg was among those smashed, and can only gasp in shock, before almost collapsing to the floor in tears, but at the last moment, Spyro turns and catches her)

Cynder: (Through her tears) Those monsters… what have they done?! They've… they've destroyed all of them… every last egg… smashed…

Spyro: And that's why we can't let them get away with this.

(At this point, Cynder's eyes open, showing not only the sorrow they once did, but now merciless anger as well)

Cynder: They will pay for this.

Spyro: And we will see to it personally.

(Spyro and Cynder now, with pure rage in their eyes, leave the ruined hatchery, walk to the statue of Ignitus where their egg once rested, and place their hands upon its base.)

Spyro and Cynder: (In unison) This do we swear. We shall hunt down the perpetrators of this heinous crime. For what they have done to all dragonkind, the Power Rangers will PAY!

 **And that seems like a good place to end it. Now you know why Spyro and Cynder will be opposing the Power Rangers, but why would the Rangers do this at all? Also, I have to set the editing schedule. Seeing as the Soul Calibur intros are quick to produce given their size, this story will join them on every other Saturday, and will take up the slot Dark Nights Cinders holds currently once it is finished. Next time, we will learn what drove many Power Rangers to commit this atrocity, as well as gather the tools to hunt the perpetrators down from the unlikeliest of allies. Who are they? Tune in next time to find out. Same time… same channel.**


	3. Operation Hexagon

**Welcome back to The Fall of The Morphing Grid. Last time, we saw why the Power Rangers had drawn the ire of Spyro and Cynder. Now our favorite Dragons start their quest for justice and revenge. Today, they set out, and learn what drove the once heroic Power Rangers to commit a horrible atrocity, from the most unlikely of sources.**

(Our tale resumes the afternoon after the Temple was raided by the Power Rangers, where now we can see Spyro standing in the doorway of the old Temple, finally finished with the mourners, and ready to set out and make the Power Rangers pay. Just as he starts trying to contemplate where they should start looking, Cynder walks up to him)

Cynder: I've spoken with everyone, only a few people even saw them.

Spyro: Did anyone see where they went?

Cynder: From what I'm hearing, they went everywhere. They must have scattered after the raid to avoid easy detection.

Spyro: They're clever, I'll give them that. Combine their scattering with a massive head start on us, and it's going to take ages to track them all down.

Cynder: Not entirely. Apparently there have been sightings of a group of them in Avalar, near Hunter's village.

Spyro: Prowlus wouldn't hide criminals, right?

Cynder: Not of his own volition. If he is, chances are they may have threatened him.

Spyro: It's not much of a lead, but it's the only one we've got. So let's use it.

(With their objective in mind, Spyro and Cynder set out, following the nearby Silver River until they approach Twilight Falls. From there, they observe the village below, trying to find any sort of evidence.)

Cynder: Anything?

Spyro: (Observing the village) Looks like the rumors are true. I've seen six different Rangers emerging from six different structures in this village. But there's something odd about them...

Cynder: Being?

Spyro: I'm not sure, I can't place my claw on it. It'll come to me. Regardless, we know they're there. Time to confront Prowlus.

Cynder: Let's.

(With their targets in sight, Spyro and Cynder glide down, genuinely glad to be back in spite of why they've returned, entering the village happy to see familiar faces again, even including Prowlus, who comes to greet them)

Prowlus: Long time no see, you two.

Spyro: Good to see you too, Prowlus.

Cynder: Are Hunter and Meadow around? We'd like to ask for their assistance with a... _delicate_ matter.

Prowlus: Meadow's on vacation and Hunter's in Warfang on business. Is it possible I could be of some assistance then?

Spyro: Definitely.

Prowlus: On a completely unrelated note, I heard about you two being parents very soon. Congratulations!

Cynder: (In a depressed tone) Were...

Prowlus: Excuse me?

Cynder: We were to be parents soon. (Genuinely starts to tear up) But then... something horrible happened.

Prowlus: What happened?

Spyro: An army of strange warriors calling themselves "Power Rangers" stormed the Temple last night and destroyed every last dragon egg within. Ours included.

Prowlus: By your Ancestors, that's horrible! I am terribly sorry for your loss.

Cynder: And that isn't all. We've heard rumors that you are harboring some of them in this very village.

Prowlus: (Knowing exactly who she's talking about) Them? Impossible! They were here all night!

Spyro: Prowlus, this will be much easier if you tell us the truth.

Prowlus: I am! The six of them didn't leave the village all night!

(At this point, Cynder has had enough and starts staring Prowlus down, malice clearly visible in her eyes)

Cynder: Look Prowlus, if this is true, you are harboring the most dangerous threats we've ever faced. So quit trying to defend them and let them face justice!

Prowlus: I refuse to let innocents face punishment for a crime they did not commit!

(Prowlus really should not have said that, as now Cynder looks ready to strangle him, but just as it looks like she's going to, a new figure cries out:)

Red Lion Ranger: STOP!

(At this point, Spyro, Cynder and Prowlus turn to see six figures emerging, one red, one yellow, one blue, one black, one white, and one silver, each wearing a helmet that resembles the beast in their name. They are the Wild Force Rangers. Once the red one, presumably the leader, steps up to them, Cynder walks right over to him, grabs him by the neck and slams him against the structure they all emerged from)

Cynder: (With fury and sorrow in her voice) GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULD LET YOU LIVE, POWER RANGER!

(While Cynder is choking the Red Lion Ranger and the other five Rangers are trying to get Cynder to stop, Spyro remembers what is off about them)

Spyro: (With genuine concern in his voice) Cynder, stop!

Cynder: (Turning back to Spyro, with full malice in her eyes) Stop?! Why should I!?

Spyro: Remember how I said something about these Rangers didn't look right?

Cynder: Yeah, so?

Spyro: I finally remember why! They weren't there! They weren't at the Temple last night!

Prowlus: I tried to tell you!

(With this in mind, Cynder drops the Red Lion Ranger, then helps him back to his feet as a sign of goodwill)

Cynder: (With regret in her voice) My apologies.

Red Lion Ranger: (Rubbing his neck) Believe me, your rage is justified. At us especially.

Cynder: (Confused) But you weren't there. You didn't participate in the raid. Why should we be mad at you?

Lunar Wold Ranger: Because we came here to stop it. And we failed.

Spyro: (Approaching the group) What do you mean?

Yellow Eagle Ranger: It's a really long story, but it must be told.

White Tiger Ranger: You see, not all of the existing Power Rangers agreed with this plan.

Cynder: Plan? What are you talking about.

Blue Shark Ranger: Well, it all started about a year ago. Some of the newer Rangers started getting tired of stopping threats after they started.

Black Bison Ranger: So they convinced a few other Rangers to try and stop threats from happening.

Red Lion Ranger: They found six worlds with a high potential to threaten ours, and set out to stop them from threatening Earth, in a plan they called Operation Hexagon.

Spyro: And our realm was on that list, wasn't it?

White Tiger Ranger: At the top of it actually.

Yellow Eagle Ranger: But as we were saying before, not all of us agreed with that plan. We were the only team not severed by this plan.

Lunar Wolf Ranger: But other teams weren't so lucky, allies became enemies, brother turned on brother, parents against children, you get the idea.

Blue Shark Ranger: We ended up getting drafted to lead the resistance, and stop the other rangers from doing something they'd regret.

Black Bison Ranger: Sadly, as you know, we were too late to stop them.

Red Lion Ranger: Believe us, if there is anything we can do to stop them, we'd do it without a second thought.

Spyro: Perhaps there is. Just because you failed to stop the other Rangers that night doesn't mean you can't help us exact justice upon them.

Red Lion Ranger: Even after we failed you like that, you still trust us?

Cynder: The regret in your voices is clear. You were not involved with this horrible crime against dragonkind. We would gladly give you the chance to help.

Red Lion Ranger: Thank you. You have no idea how much this means. How can we aid?

Spyro: You can start by telling us where the other Rangers went.

Yellow Eagle Ranger: They scattered across this realm. Thankfully, we have people working to locate each of them.

Black Bison Ranger: But trust us on this, stopping the others won't be easy.

Cynder: How so?

Blue Shark Ranger: Zords.

Spyro: What?

White Tiger Ranger: Each team of Rangers, on both sides, possesses an arsenal of giant beings and machines known as Zords. When in threat, the Rangers will call on their Zords, and even combine them to form a Megazord.

Cynder: And how the heck are we supposed to stop that?

Lunar Wolf Ranger: We'll show you.

Red Lion Ranger: More specifically, we'll loan you some of our Wild Zords, and show you how to pilot a Megazord.

Spyro: Really?

Red Lion Ranger: Anything to help bring the other Rangers to justice.

Cynder: They've already got a head start on us, so we can't waste any time.

Spyro: So let's get started then.

 **And I'll leave it there for now. In case it wasn't clear, Wild Force was the team I couldn't break up. These guys are my absolute favorite team of Power Rangers. I grew up on this series in particular. So, now you know why the Power Rangers went mad, and that not all of them have gone crazy. That's simply because there are a few Rangers I could never paint in a bad light even if I tried. Anyways, next time, Spyro and Cynder learn to drive Zords! So, which Megazords will the Wild Force Rangers loan them? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	4. Zord Training, or, Wild Zords Return

**Welcome back to The Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, Spyro and Cynder met with the Wild Force Rangers, who explained why the Power Rangers attacked the Temple, and agreed to help train them for their fight against the Rangers who took part in the Megaforce Rangers' Operation Hexagon. Specifically, they'll be training them in the fine art of driving Zords. Personally, I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time, so let's not dally any longer, let's do this!**

(Our tale resumes, not in the Cheetah Village as it was, but rather in an open field a few miles away, close to the Hermit's lair actually. And there, we see Spyro, Cynder, and the Wild Force Rangers walking onto the stage, surveying the area)

Black Bison Ranger: This should be a good spot. Far enough from the village that they won't be destroyed, but still enough space for about three Megazords to walk around. Perfect, since we should only be loaning out two.

Cynder: Two? Why would we need two?

Blue Shark Ranger: Who knows? Maybe one of you will be battling another Megazord while the other fights on the ground.

Cynder: Fair enough.

Red Lion Ranger: Alright, let's begin. (Pulls out a small red orb with what looks like a tiny lion figure inside of it) This is an Animal Crystal. These things are our primary method for summoning our Wild Zords. You can probably guess not all Zords are summoned in this manner.

Yellow Eagle Ranger: (Pulls out a small sword from a scabbard on her hip) And this is a Crystal Saber. A quality sidearm, admittedly short range only, but that's not the major function.

White Tiger Ranger: To summon the Wild Zords, you insert the Animal Crystal into the hole in the Crystal Saber, and raise it to the air.

Lunar Wolf Ranger: If you don't have a Crystal Saber, Wild Zords can still be summoned using this. (Pulls out a strange polearm like weapon) This is the Lunar Cue. To use it, just wave it from left to right in front of you, place the Animal Crystals on the resulting energy table, and shoot them off like pool balls.

Red Lion Ranger: That's about the basics. Any questions?

Spyro: Are there any methods that don't involve pool? We're both terrible at billiards.

Lunar Wolf Ranger: Yes. (Pulls out a dark object with three slots in it) There's this Flute Knife, used by the Duke Org Zen-Aku. By placing Animal Crystals in the slots and playing a specific tune, three Wild Zords can be summoned

Red Lion Ranger: And there's this. (Pulls out what looks like a folded bird-shaped bow-like weapon) This is the Falcon Summoner. Just place two Animal Crystals in each of it's wings and a Crystal Saber with an Animal Crystal in the center slot, flare the wings out, pull the tail back, and then let it go. You can summon five Wild Zords this way.

Blue Shark Ranger: Given how a majority of the Megazords are five parts, the Falcon Summoner would be invaluable.

Black Bison Ranger: Merrick's Zords are the exception, his Megazord is three parts.

Red Lion Ranger: Any other questions?

Spyro: No, I think I've got it.

Cynder: Seems easy enough.

Black Bison Ranger: Alright then, on to the fun part!

Blue Shark Ranger: We'll give each of you some of our Wild Zords, and the gear you'll need to summon them. Choose wisely though, we've still got to be ready if we get attacked.

Cynder: Considering we were so quick to try and kill you, or at least I was regrettably, for our mistake, we will let you select.

White Tiger Ranger: I haven't seen humility like that in ages. Okay then, give us a second to deliberate.

(The Wild Force Rangers go into a huddle, with murmuring making up their discussion that we can hear, before eventually returning.)

Yellow Eagle Ranger: Alright, we've made a choice. Spyro, we'll start with you.

(With that, the Red Lion Ranger walks over to Spyro, and opens a clenched fist to reveal five Animal Crystals, one matching the colors of each of the five main Rangers)

Red Lion Ranger: These Crystals will allow you to summon the Wild Zords required to form the Wild Force Megazord. (Places the five Crystals in Spyro's open hand, then places a Crystal Saber and the Falcon Summoner in the other hand) Please, be careful with them. Treat Wild Zords well, and they will never fail you. These five especially.

Spyro: (Clenching his fist around the five Crystals) Worry not, Red Ranger. They will be in the best of care with me.

Red Lion Ranger: Please, call me Cole.

Lunar Wolf Ranger: Cynder, I've got you covered. (Walks over to Cynder, holding three Animal Crystals in his hand) These three Animal Crystals make up the Predazord, my personal Megazord. (Places the Crystals in her open hand, and the Flute Knife in her other hand.) Take care of them. We're trusting you.

Cynder: Believe me, I wouldn't fault you for not. Considering I did almost kill your leader.

Red Lion Ranger: Trust me, your rage was justified, having lost your child and all.

(As Cynder looks at the three crystals she was given, one silver, one violet, and one green, something appears to change, as after only a few seconds in her hand, the crystals darken in hue and the figures turn a bronze color.)

Cynder: What the...?

Lunar Wolf Ranger: Odd. It looks like they're partially turned back into Dark Wild Zords.

Cynder: Dark Wild Zords?

Lunar Wolf Ranger: Long story short, that Zen-Aku guy was a spirit that possessed my Wild Zords and myself for a time. This is pretty close to what my Animal Crystals looked like at that point.

Cynder: Hmm... Dark Wild Zords. I like the sound of that. Do you mind if I use that?

Lunar Wolf Ranger: Go right ahead, so long as this can be undone.

Cynder: Probably, once they return to your hand.

White Tiger Ranger: Alright, now that you have the means, time to practice with the Zords.

Yellow: Alright then, Spyro. Use the Falcon Summoner to summon and form the Wild Force Megazord.

Spyro: (Looking at the Falcon Summoner) Is there a specific order in which I need to place these Crystals?

Red Lion Ranger: The Lion Animal Crystal needs to be in the Crystal Saber and slotted into the center. The other four can go anywhere.

Spyro: Okay then. (Looks at the tools he has, then performs the tasks as he says them) Okay. Lion in the Saber, slotted into the center. Now the place the other four. Bison on top, Tiger on bottom, Shark over Tiger, and what I guess is the requisite Falcon under Bison.

Yellow Eagle Ranger: It's an Eagle, not a Falcon.

Spyro: Eagle? I would have guessed that a Falcon Wild Zord would be needed to use the _Falcon_ Summoner.

Red Lion Ranger: There is a Falcon Wild Zord, but it's not required for this combination.

Spyro: Okay then, Eagle under Bison.

(With the Crystals in place, Spyro extends the wings of the Falcon Summoner, raises it high, and pulls back the tail as if he's drawing a bow)

Spyro: Wild Zords, Descend!

(Spyro then releases the tail of the Falcon Summoner, and as it hits, a strange tone can be heard before suddenly, five animal figures begin to materialize out of the sky, as if descending from somewhere, before reaching their full iconic forms)

Spyro: Alright, now to bring them together. Wild Zords, Combine!

(With that, the summoned Wild Zords leap into action, with the back of the Bison opening as the legs collapse in appearing to roll somehow. The Lion leaps onto the now opened back as its legs fold up, forming a torso while the Shark and Tiger fold into arms. The Eagle then swoops in and lands on top of the configuration, merging everything together into an incomplete state)

Spyro: Okay, let's go!

(Spyro leaps into the air, phasing through the top of the Lion's head and into a strange greenish room, the cockpit of the Megazord. Suddenly, a control station of sorts appears, white with purple accents, with a large central cavity in it, perfectly sized for the Falcon Summoner)

Spyro: Okay this makes sense. (Places the Falcon Summoner into the cavity, then places his front paws on either side of it) Let's finish this!

(As the Lion's head roars, the bottom of this state folds out towards the back and then around, finishing the formation of legs while the Shark and Tiger drop down into a more arm-like stance. With this complete, the Eagle's wings fold behind the Lion's mane, making it appear larger, while the tail feathers fold up revealing the head)

Spyro: Wild Force Megazord, Awaken!

(The Wild Force Megazord stands in it's full glory, towering over the surrounding area.)

Red Lion Ranger: Nice work, Spyro!

Spyro: As cool as this is, I still have one question. How do I move this thing?!

Red Lion Ranger: Just keep calm and think of what you need the Megazord to do, and it should follow smoothly. The Wild Zords trust you, so there should be no problems.

Spyro: Okay? Not very reassuring, but I'll see what I can do.

(As Spyro centers himself, the Megazord reacts by walking forward, reaching down with the Tiger arm, and, of all things, picking up Cynder, with great delicacy so as not to crush her. And as the arm raises, Spyro appears to teleport from the cockpit to where he entered, finding himself at eye-level with Cynder from a distance)

Spyro: Did it work?

Cynder: (Looking right at him) If this is what you intended, then yes.

Spyro: Awesome!

Cynder: Alright then, I guess it's my turn. (Throws her Crystals into the air, catching them in the flute.) Okay, now what tune do I need to play on this thing?

Lunar Wolf Ranger: I don't think there's a specific tune. Personally, I think Zen-Aku's song was one I used to play all the time but with the pitch changed slightly. So I guess the answer is to use the tune of your soul.

Cynder: Pretty vague, but I think I can make that work. (Holds the Flute Knife close to her heart, almost as if to hear the tune she needs to play) Dark Wild Zords, Arise!

(With that, Cynder puts the Flute Knife to her lips and starts to play a tune, but not the usual one we would expect to hear Zen-Aku playing, look it up if you don't know it, but the tune of This Broken Soul, from The Eternal Night. As she keeps playing, eventually, a giant silver Wolf materializes on a cliffside, and howls as if to respond, before a violet Hammerhead Shark and a giant green Alligator materialize as well.)

Cynder: I guess that's them. Time to put it all together. Dark Wild Zords combine!

(The Dark Wild Zords race to heed Cynder's call.)

Cynder: Let's go! (Vanishes)

(All three detach their tails first off, before the Alligator folds it's head slightly into it's stomach while still sticking forward to form a torso, while it's back legs extend allowing the feet to fold down forming the legs as it's front legs fold around to it's back. Meanwhile, the Wolf and Hammerhead Shark have formed arms, and attach while the Wolf's tail attaches to the top of the Alligator's head while the Hammerhead Shark and Alligator's tails combine and form a sword which rests on the front legs of the Alligator. And to complete the transformation, a snarling wolf head emerges from where the Alligator's head once stood, before a yellow horn folds out from it)

Cynder: Time to take control.

(Cynder materializes in the cockpit and places the Flute Knife into the cavity, taking control of the Megazord.)

Cynder: Predazord, Awaken!

(The Predazord stands in it's full dark glory, ready to strike down all who stand in the way of Spyro and Cynder's quest for justice)

Lunar Wolf Ranger: She turned the Predazord dark again? I'm starting to get worried.

Cynder: A little darkness is just a side effect of working with me. Long story. No time to explain.

Spyro: Okay, we've got Megazords formed. Now what do we do?

Red Lion Ranger: Attacks work the same as moving and finishers require a burst of energy you can supply. That's about all we can really show. Everything else comes from instinct. Trust me, it'll make sense in an actual battle. You'll probably just know what to do.

Spyro: Not very reassuring, but okay?

(With that, Cynder phases onto the extended Alligator head once again, allowing her and Spyro to converse)

Spyro: Of course you get the most threatening looking Megazord in the bunch.

Cynder: Guess a bit of darkness still stirs in me. And the Predazord is taking after that.

Spyro: Probably. But regardless, now we have the tools to show those Power Rangers that nobody commits this kind of atrocity and gets away with it. Now we're on an equal playing field...

Cynder: And those Rangers who took part in this Hexagon thing will pay.

(Now as we zoom out to see the Wild Force Megazord and the Predazord standing side by side, our tale ends for now)

 **Seems like a good spot to end it. Before we go a few things. Yes, I let the corruption that Cynder suffered sort of spread to the Predazord, but I had two good reasons for this. One, Cynder has the most dark emotions from this: melancholy, sorrow, rage. It seems very much like Zen-Aku himself, the only other person who did this, to reflect her loss. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all. The symbolism fits. And secondly, the Predazord under Zen-Aku looks so much cooler! Now why did I choose these Megazords in particular? To be honest, they're my favorites. As for the long descriptions of the Megazord transformations, it just fit for the chapter. If you want a better visual, there are clips of them on the internet, I'm sure. Anyways, next time, the** ** _real_** **battle begins, as Spyro and Cynder take on their first real opponents. Who are they? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	5. Guidance

**Welcome to Part IV of the New Years Special! We're about to start the real adventures of the Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, Spyro and Cynder gained the last tools they needed to take revenge on those Rangers who sided with Operation Hexagon. Now they start facing off against Ranger teams, maybe not in their entirety, but a good majority of them most of the time. But before we begin, a small announcement. Part III of this massive update was the finale of Dark Nights Cinders, so this story will be taking it's update slot, just so you are aware. Anyways, which Rangers are up first? Read on to discover..**

(Our tale resumes the night after Spyro and Cynder received their Megazords, and now they're just waiting for some clue as to where the Rangers who ransacked the Temple ended up going. At this moment, Spyro is looking at the five Animal Crystals in his hand while Cynder is looking out the window of their shared chambers, playing a song of lament on the Flute Knife.)

Cynder: (Stops playing) They're out there somewhere... those monsters who did this to us.

Spyro: We'll find them, Cynder. People are already searching with every fine toothed comb imaginable to find them. They want them punished as much as we do.

Cynder: I know. Still doesn't make it any easier to sleep knowing it.

Spyro: (Placing a calming hand on her shoulder) They won't get away with this. (Showing the Animal Crystals) We'll make sure of that personally.

Cynder: (Seeing her Animal Crystals on the windowsill) I know. (Looking back to Spyro) Thanks, I needed that.

Spyro: No problem. Now come on, it's late. We both need our sleep.

(As Cynder leaves the windowsill and the two drift off to the arms of Morpheus, we suddenly get a different view of the world, from within Spyro's mind, as he stands now in a misty void. Confused, Spyro looks around for a few moments, hoping to get an answer, and one does eventually come, in the form of a blue light, which later turns into a familiar figure, a red Fire drake with a kindly, almost fatherly voice)

Spyro: (In disbelief) Ignitus...?

Ignitus: Indeed, young dragon. It has been some time.

Spyro: What's going on? Where am I?

Ignitus: Calm yourself, young dragon. I just wished to speak with you about what happened.

Spyro: You mean what those Power Rangers did to us? What's there to speak of? It's pretty cut and dry. They destroyed the eggs, not unlike the Apes 25 years ago. And now we will hunt them down and make them pay for it!

Ignitus: That is indeed true, Spyro. Yet, I hope your encounter with those other Rangers has been informative.

Spyro: I know where you're going, Ignitus. Believe me. I know there are Rangers against this plan. If they can help us, great. If not, they'll be no problem to us.

Ignitus: Indeed. But that's not what I'm worried about.

Spyro: What is worrying you then?

Ignitus: That you and Cynder are not doing this for justice, but for revenge.

Spyro: If so, could you blame us?

Ignitus: Not at all. I felt the same way after the last Raid. But I let my rage blind me, that's why I ended up in isolation when you found me. I had tried to take Cynder on alone, it didn't go well at all. Just a warning from me to you, do not let this sorrow and rage blind you. You must practice restraint of some form.

Spyro: If you're telling me not to kill those who participated in the Raid, don't worry, we won't. They deserve to face a court of law, not the court of revenge.

Ignitus: (With a smile) You've matured so much, Spyro. You and Cynder both. (Just knowing something is about to happen) Now, go, I have a feeling something helpful will soon happen.

(And with a flash of light, the dream ends, and Spyro awakes, to find Cynder sharpening the Flute Knife)

Spyro: (Confused) Cynder? What's going on?

Cynder: (Turning around to reveal a slight smile on her face) We've got a lead.

Spyro: What?

Cynder: We've got a lead! Terrador just brought in a party who claims to know where some of those Power Rangers went!

Spyro: Seriously?! This is great! Let me grab the Falcon Summoner and let's see what we can get.

(A few moments later, Spyro and Cynder, with weapons in hand, are speaking with Terrador in the Temple's corridors about the lead they just got)

Terrador: I was just checking in with the guards on Warfang's city boundaries, that's when we spotted them. They weren't hard to miss, especially the guy leading them. He sticks out like a sore thumb.

Spyro: And they know where some of the Rangers are hiding?

Terrador: That's what they claim. Though I'll warn you, they are a weird bunch.

Cynder: Just give us a few moments with them, we'll get the information.

Terrador: Let's hope so. And if not, we can just book them for harboring criminals.

Spyro: Based on our recent Ranger encounter, they may be just fine.

Terrador: What?

Cynder: Turns out the decision to attack the Temple was controversial, and several Rangers disagreed. They came here after the rest to stop them.

Terrador: Hmm. Seems pretty fair to me. A decision like that is bound to turn somebody off. (Seeing where they are) We're here. They're waiting for you in here. They asked to speak with you two specifically. (Unlocking the door) Best of luck.

(Now we enter the room, which is only dimly lit by torches and contains only a table and a few chairs. This is clearly an old interrogation room, and within, we see the figures Terrador described. Two are standing, one is seated at one of the chairs. The standing figures appear to be clad in armor, one in black and gold armor, and the other in primarily green armor, both bearing an animal motif of a lion and chameleon respectively. The seated figure though appears a more traditional ranger, wearing a violet suit with what appears to be plating on the knees and elbows as well as around the wrists and ankles, as well as a helmet with elements of a wolf. These three are members of the Jungle Fury Rangers)

Spyro: So, who are you?

Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger: Call me RJ.

Lion Warrior: Jarrod.

Chameleon Warrior: Camille.

Cynder: RJ, Jarrod, and Camille. Nice to meet you. Now why are you here?

Lion Warrior: Like we told your friend Terrador, we know where some of the fallen Rangers are hiding.

Spyro: Fallen?

Chameleon Warrior: The ones who sided with those Megaforce brats in their Operation Hexagon plan.

Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. Our team got split worse than some of the others did. The majority of them favored the plan and came here. We followed the resistance to try and stop them. But as you know, we were too late.

Lion Warrior: However, we've been keeping an eye on our former comrades, hoping to find some indication of where they're hiding.

Chameleon Warrior: And after a while, we found just that.

Spyro: So, where do we need to look?

Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger: We're not familiar with this place entirely, but I seem to recall what looked like humanoid llamas around the area.

Cynder: Tall Plains.

Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger: Sounds like the place.

Cynder: Why would they go there anyways?

Lion Warrior: It seemed calm. A place to practice their skills in peace while preparing for the next phase of their plan.

Spyro: If they're there, Tall Plains isn't in peace anymore. We've got to get there and stop them.

Cynder: Thank you for the information. We'll take it from here.

(And as Spyro and Cynder look from the three Rangers to each other, they know that these four Rangers in Tall Plains will be the first to fall, and act as a warning to the others. And there, our tale ends for today)

 **And that concludes Part IV of the New Years Update. For the final part, head over to the MCU Interactions. Now, before we do anything else, I must reiterate that this story is now taking the place of the concluded Dark Nights Cinders, alternating with Soul Calibur. Anyways, it looks like the first Power Rangers to face Spyro and Cynder are the Jungle Fury Rangers, specifically the Red, Blue, Yellow, and White Rangers. So, why did I pick these three to be good guys? Well Jarrod and Camille I chose because I'm a sucker for redemption, like theirs. And RJ? He was always my favorite on that show. Laid back but not afraid to strike when needed. Next time, the battle really kicks off. So who will emerge victorious? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel!**


	6. Jungle Fury Tamed

**Welcome back to The Fall of the Morphing Grid! Last time, Spyro and Cynder finally got a lead on some of the Power Rangers, sending them to Tall Plains to take on the majority of the Jungle Fury Rangers. So, how's that going to go? Will the first drops of justice fall, or will fate cancel the storm? Read on to find out.**

(Our tale takes us now to a familiar grassland, Tall Plains. And soon, we spot our familiar favorite pair of dragons, Spyro and Cynder, observing their surroundings, looking for their opponents)

Cynder: Anything?

Spyro: (Surveying the area with a telescope, eventually stopping on one point) There they are. Red, Blue, Yellow, and White, just like RJ claimed.

Cynder: Everything look clear?

Spyro: So far. No sign of Kane or the Atlawas.

Cynder: I highly doubt they'd side with monsters like this.

Spyro: Knowing how stubborn they can be firsthand, nothing would surprise me there. Kane especially.

Cynder: Let's not be too judgmental. They may not know the situation.

Spyro: Good point. (Looking back at the scene) They're not even that far away. Shall we?

Cynder: Let's.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder leap down from their ledge and start sneaking around in the tall grass, hoping to sneak up on the Rangers. But just as the sneaking begins, it immediately ends as Spyro winds up face to face with an Atlawa spear. Seeing this, Spyro backs back up in surprise, only to run into Cynder, who is also facing an Atlawa spear. They're surrounded.)

Spyro: I had a bad feeling about this.

Cynder: It might just be them. I don't know Kane personally.

(As soon as Cynder speaks his name, Kane shows up)

Spyro: Speak of the Devil...

Kane: Well, well, well. We had been warned you would show up.

Spyro: Kane, please tell me you're not working with those Power Rangers...

Kane: You mean the living Gods? You are not to speak of them, Dragon!

Cynder: Looks like your hunch was right.

Kane: And it looks like you are dumber than we thought. Who'd have guessed we were worshiping _you_ not too long ago.

Spyro: Okay, this is exactly what I feared. Those technicolor monsters are bamboozling you, Kane.

Kane: SILENCE! Bring them to the Gods. Let them decide their fate.

(With that order given, Spyro and Cynder are marched out of this area, and brought before the first villainous rangers they've faced, the Jungle Fury Rangers. Each wears a suit of their respective color and black covered with a minimalist helmet of their respective animal motif, a tiger, a jaguar, a cheetah, and a rhino respectively. Upon entering the scene, two of the Atlawa guards force Spyro and Cynder down)

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: What's going on?

Kane: These intruders invaded our lands, unannounced, no doubt searching for you. What shall we do with them, excellencies?

Jungle Fury Blue Ranger: Wait a second, I recognize you two.

Cynder: (With rage in her voice) You should. We're just two of the parents whose children you MURDERED!

Kane: Silence!

Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger: You needed to learn not to mess with our world, dragons.

Spyro: We have done nothing to your world! We didn't even know you existed prior to your attack!

Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger: The risk was too great.

Cynder: Only a fool judges someone on what has yet to happen!

Kane: Silence I said!

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: Now that we've done what we did, you'll think twice before messing with Earth.

Spyro: Believe that all you like, you've just invited destruction upon yourselves

Jungle Fury Blue Ranger: You do realize by hunting us down, you've proven our point, right? You are one of the greatest risks to our world.

Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger: And as such, we have a duty to stop you.

Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger: So the least we can do is give you a fair shot. (To Kane) Let them up. We'll take care of this.

Kane: (To his troops) You heard them. Let them up!

(With that, Spyro and Cynder are up on their feet and ready to take the Rangers on)

Cynder: Two against Four. I like these odds.

Spyro: I'll take Red and Yellow, you take Blue and White?

Cynder: If that works out, sure.

(The scene is tense as the battle is about to begin, neither side makes a move. But then, just as a bead of sweat falls from Spyro's head, the Red, Blue, and Yellow rangers pull out three strange claw like devices, and press a button on them, extending the claws)

Jungle Fury Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers: JUNGLE MASTER MODE!

(As the Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers finish their cry, they are enveloped in fog. Once the fog fades, the three of them are shown with new suits, the black accents replaced by white majority with red accents, and what appear to be boosters on the sides of their torsos)

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: Draw!

(With that, the battle begins. The Rhino Ranger stays on the ground while the other three use those boosters of theirs to take to the skies. Spyro follows them up while Cynder takes on the Rhino Ranger in solidarity for some reason. At first the battle seems one sided. Spyro is facing three opponents after all, and Cynder can't seem to dodge the Rhino Ranger's blows. But after what feels like a few hours of battle, Spyro and Cynder get their act together. Spyro grapples the Blue Ranger, and throws him into the Yellow Ranger, forcing them back into their normal suits and destroying the claw devices. Meanwhile, Cynder starts dodging the Rhino Ranger, before tripping him up and throwing him upwards towards Spyro, who grabs the Rhino Ranger by the neck before flinging him head-first at the Red Ranger, with the blow destroying the claw device, changing the Red Ranger back to his normal suit, and sending both of them crashing down. With this, Spyro lands next to Cynder, ending the fight)

Cynder: You're finished. Surrender now before somebody else gets hurt.

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: If you think we're just going to give up, you're crazy.

(With that, the Rangers get back up. As the Rhino Ranger pulls out a strange blue-hilted dagger, the other three use some sort of hand gesture to conjure energy of some kind)

Jungle Fury Rangers: Animal Spirits, come forth!

(With that, the energy projects itself from them and the Rhino Ranger's dagger, forming four massive beasts which match their motifs. The Rangers then leap into the air and take control of their beasts)

Jungle Fury Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers: Animal Spirits, unite!

(With that simple command, the Cheetah and Jaguar fold their legs in and heads towards their backs to form legs while the Tiger's back legs fold up, allowing the Cheetah and Jaguar to attach. As the Tiger roars once more, the mouth folds down revealing a face)

Jungle Fury Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers: Jungle Pride Megazord!

(Meanwhile, the Rhino Ranger is commanding his massive Rhino Zord into a charge)

Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger: Animal Spirit, transform!

(With that command, the Rhino's torso and front legs rotate around on the back legs, forming a bipedal base as the Rhino front legs fold to the back, allowing the Rhino head to fold down into arms, revealing a face as it unmasks)

Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger: Rhino Warrior Mode!

(Now we see these Megazords in full view)

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: I'd like to see you beat this!

Spyro: I'm guessing those are their Zords.

Cynder: I'm willing to be they don't know we can match them.

Spyro: Let's do it then.

(Spyro pulls out the Falcon Summoner, with wings extended, and slots his Crystal Saber while Cynder throws her Animal Crystals in the air and catches them in the Flute Knife)

Spyro: (Pulling back the Falcon Summoner's tail) Wild Zords, descend!

Cynder: (Holding the Flute Knife at her heart) Dark Wild Zords, arise!

(While Cynder plays her tune, Spyro releases the tail of the Falcon Summoner. And just like that, the Wild Zords emerge, tackling the two enemy Megazords as they arrive)

Spyro: Time to take them out. Wild Zords, Combine!

Cynder: I couldn't agree more. Dark Wild Zords, Combine!

(The Wild Zords begin to form their Megazords)

Spyro and Cynder: Let's go!

(As the two dragons leap into action, the Megazord transformations finish, revealing the Wild Force Megazord and Predazord in full glory)

Spyro: (Placing the Falcon Summoner at his control panel) Wild Force Megazord, Awaken.

Cynder: (Placing the Flute Knife in her control panel) Predazord, Awaken.

(The stage is set. Jungle Pride Megazord and Rhino Warrior Mode vs Wild Force Megazord and Predazord.)

Cynder: Shall we?

Spyro: Let's.

(With that, the Predazord draws the sword off it's back, and the Wild Force Megazord gains the Shark's tail as a sword of it's own.)

Jungle Fury Blue Ranger: They have Megazords?!

Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger: Some of those traitor Rangers must have followed us here.

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: Megazords or no Megazords, they'll fall all the same.

Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger: Let's get them!

(The Jungle Fury Rangers rush into battle with Spyro and Cynder following suit very shortly. Cynder takes on the Rhino Ranger, clashing the Predazord's blade against the sword arm of the Rhino Ranger's Megazord. Meanwhile, Spyro uses the Wild Force Megazord to hold off the other Rangers. For a moment, the Jungle Fury Rangers appear to have the upper hand, that is, until the Rhino Ranger gets overconfident)

Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger: (As his Megazord slashes at the Predazord) You haven't got a leg to stand on this time, dragon.

(Unmoved by his insult, Cynder rushes back in, delivering fierce swipes with the Predazord's blade.)

Cynder: (With genuine anger) Here's a little word of warning for you, Ranger. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. ESPECIALLY A MOTHER!

(And with that, the Predazord slashes the Rhino Ranger's Megazord so hard it actually breaks the sword arm's blade off before wailing on him with a fury of sword blows.)

Cynder: I tire of your attitude already, Ranger. Time to end this. (With that, Cynder channels the Dark Aether coursing through her into the Predazord) Corruption Wave, FIRE!

(As Cynder gives the command, the Alligator mouth on the chest opens, as do the mouths of the Hammerhead Shark and Wolf, releasing streams of pitch black energy straight at the Rhino Ranger's Megazord, almost obliterating it. At this point, the other Rangers notice this)

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: Dom!

(In this moment, Spyro hits the Jungle Pride Megazord with his weapon)

Spyro: And that was your last mistake, Rangers. (Spyro starts to channel the energy of Aether in his blood into the Wild Force Megazord) Aether Roar, FIRE!

(With that, the mouths of each Wild Zord in the formation open and release a blast of purple energy straight at the Jungle Pride Megazord, again almost obliterating it, but giving it enough time to stumble backwards towards the Rhino Ranger's Megazord, before both are obliterated, casting their respective Rangers to the ground, and even stripping them of their suits as their Morphing devices fall separate of them. As they do, Spyro and Cynder exit their Megazords and hit the ground, standing right in the way of the Rangers trying to retrieve their Morphers, with Spyro even standing on the Red Ranger's hand to stop him from reaching his, before Spyro and Cynder pick up the Morphers.)

Spyro: (Looking at the Morphers for the first three Rangers) All of your power contained in eyewear. Now useless.

Cynder: (Picking up the Rhino Ranger's Morpher) A simple bracelet granted you your power. A shame it couldn't pick a better master.

(At this point, Spyro and Cynder prepare to return to their Megazords and walk off, when the Rangers start trying to insult them)

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: You may have taken our powers, but we will always be Power Rangers!

Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger: If anything, all you've done today is prove us right! You are the threat here, not us!

(With that statement, Cynder turns around, and almost crushes the Rhino Ranger's skull under her foot before instead kicking him onto his back and binding his hands with some nearby vines. Spyro gets the idea and uses his Earth element to bind the four even further.)

Cynder: Last I checked, heroes don't kill defenseless children before they're even born.

Spyro: Heroes don't deceive people into believing they are gods.

Cynder: And above all...

Spyro: Heroes don't throw backhanded insults, even to those who have beaten them.

Cynder: (Tearing some of the vines binding these four to the ground) Now, you are under arrest for crimes against all dragonkind.

Spyro: (To the watching Atlawas) Let this be known among you. (Pointing out the Rangers) These four have deceived you. They are not gods, they are warriors of another realm, who saw us all as a threat with no indication we would do anything to them. And to scare us into hiding away, they have murdered our children, besieged our holy sites, and fled justice like cowards. I beg of you, follow not in their example. If any one of you tries to attack us as we leave, you will be joining them.

(Realizing what they've done, the Atlawas throw down their spears, and do nothing as Spyro and Cynder board their Megazords with their prisoners, and walk off into the distance)

 **And that is the Jungle Fury Rangers beaten. I know this could have been longer, but during this I remembered why I stopped watching after Jungle Fury. I hated Jungle Fury, particularly the second half of it. The Rhino Ranger wasn't an interesting character at all, the Jungle Master Megazord was so dumb to me I didn't even bother to include it here, and the Spirit Rangers were the only thing redeemable about it, until they became good guys. So, I'm glad to get it over with. Now, which Rangers are next to incur Spyro and Cynder's wrath? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel.**


	7. Titanium Power

**Welcome back to The Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Jungle Fury Rangers met Spyro and Cynder's wrath, and were defeated for their participation in the vile attack on the Dragon Temple. So, which team is next? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes not in Tall Plains, but back at the Dragon Temple, where Spyro and Cynder are bringing in the captured Rangers. As they enter, Terrador, Cyril, and a few guards enter the courtyard to meet them)

Terrador: You got them?

Spyro: For supposed martial arts masters, they didn't put up a very good fight.

Cynder: Seems to me they were too reliant on their Megazords to get them through the battle.

Spyro: Thankfully, they've been stripped of their powers and should pose no more threat to us. (To the guards) Take them to the dungeon. (To the Jungle Fury Red Ranger) You'll face a judge for your crimes once we gather the other co-conspirators.

(And with that, the four Rangers are led away to a prison cell to think on their actions while awaiting trial)

Cyril: And what about the other three? The ones who reported them?

Cynder: Have guest rooms prepared for them somewhere in Warfang. They are welcome here.

Cyril: Right.

Spyro: Wait, before that...(Pulls out the morphers of the captured Rangers) Put these in a safe place.

Terrador: (Takes the morphers) What exactly am I looking at here?

Cynder: The sources of the prisoners' powers.

Terrador: This is it? These simple things?

Spyro: Yes.

Terrador: They'll be placed under the strongest lock and key we've got.

(With that, Terrador and Cyril leave, with Spyro and Cynder close behind, both dragons eager to rest after their encounter and journey. But before they can, a strange sound can be heard on the horizon, almost like thrusters being fired)

Cynder: Wait, does anyone else hear that?

Spyro: Yeah, what the heck is it?

(It's at this point that a blue and white vehicle resembling a space shuttle appears on the horizon, flying right at the Temple, specifically, right at Spyro and Cynder)

Cynder: (Seeing the danger) HEAD FOR COVER!

(With that everyone leaps out of the way of the oncoming shuttle as it passes right over them, knocking over a few stone pillars in the process, before it turns back around and starts firing on the Temple, blowing a bit of a hole in the wall)

Spyro: Okay, clearly not friendly!

Cynder: Must be one of those other Rangers.

(At this point, the shuttle turns back towards Spyro and Cynder, and begins hovering somehow, allowing it's pilot to appear on top of it, and we see he is clad in a silver suit with a strange black V logo covering the majority of his helmet)

Titanium Ranger: So you're the dragons causing us so much trouble.

Spyro: Who are you?!

Titanium Ranger: I am the Titanium Ranger. And that's all you need to know.

Cynder: Are you friend or foe?

Titanium Ranger: Depends on whether you release the Jungle Fury Rangers.

Spyro: Definitely foe then.

Titanium Ranger: You have five minutes to release your captives and surrender the traitors.

Cynder: Not on your life! These four need to face justice for their crimes! They slaughtered hundred of innocent drakes and dragonesses before they could even be born!

Spyro: And the other three were brave enough to report their whereabouts! So I'd say you've got your traitors and heroes reversed!

Titanium Ranger: That's exactly what I was afraid you'd say. Since you're refusing to cooperate... this means war.

(With that, the Titanium Ranger returns to the cockpit of his Zord, and flies right at Spyro and Cynder again, before flying upward and turning into a divebomb position)

Titanium Ranger: Max Solarzord, transformation engage!

(As the shuttle divebombs, the wings fold up and the shuttle head detatches. As this is done, arms fold out for the back and the rear of the shuttle splits apart, forming legs. Finally a head folds out of where the shuttle head used to be, completing the transformation as the resultant Megazord flips into the scene)

Cynder: Okay then. Looks like a second Megazord battle today.

Spyro: Let's do this!

(Spyro pulls out and prepares back the Falcon Summoner, while Cynder readies the Flute Knife)

Spyro: Wild Zords, Descend!

Cynder: Dark Wild Zords, Arise!

(You know the drill by this point, Cynder plays her tune while Spyro fires the Falcon Summoner, summoning their respective Wild Zords)

Spyro: Wild Zords, Combine!

Cynder: Dark Wild Zords, Combine!

(At their command, the Wild Force Megazord and Predazord take form from their component Wild Zords, as Spyro and Cynder board and take control)

Spyro: Wild Force Megazord, Awaken!

Cynder: Predazord, Awaken!

(The stage is set. Max Solarzord vs Wild Force Megazord and Predazord. This fight seems unfair to the Titanium Ranger, but just you wait)

Spyro: The odds are against you, Titanium Ranger. Two against one.

Titanium Ranger: Never tell me the odds.

(At that point, the Max Solarzord rushes into battle, sending the Wild Force Megazord and Predazord into defense mode. The latter two Megazords may be stronger, but even then they're no match for the Max Solarzord's sheer agility and speed, as the Titanium Ranger manages to almost entirely destroy them)

Cynder: For a monster, this guy's good.

Titanium Ranger: Time to finish you.

(The Max Solarzord pulls out what appears to be a shield with guns on it and starts firing at its opponents, with the sustained damage sending the Wild Zords into retreat while Spyro and Cynder hit the ground. And as they land, the Titanium Ranger exits his Megazord and pulls out his weapon, an axe of some kind. With no mercy in his gait, the Titanium Ranger walks up to Spyro and raises his axe over his head.)

Titanium Ranger: This will show you not to mess with the Power Rangers.

(It looks like all is lost as the Titanium Ranger prepares to behead Spyro. Cynder, still injured from the battle, tries to rush over and save him. But just as the Titanium Ranger's blade is about to fall, a cry can be heard in the background)

Red Lightspeed Ranger: V-Lancers, Spectra Blast!

(With that, five colored beams emerge from the background, form an energy construct resembling the V on the Titanium Ranger's helmet, and hit the Titanium Ranger, sending him flying back with his axe lodging itself in a stone pillar. Seeing their foe blown away, Spyro and Cynder turn towards the source of the beams and see who fired them, only to discover five rangers: one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and one pink; each in a rather simplistic suit of their color with white accents aside from their white gloves and boots with gold rims, with their helmet visors each having a singular shape as a form, and all holding strange long-range weapons with a colored V along the barrel)

Titanium Ranger: (Recognizing them, then addressing the Pink Ranger) It's been a long time, Dana. And I guess you still haven't seen that we're right.

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: Ryan, you know as well as I do that isn't true. Preventative Justice never works out!

Titanium Ranger: I expected the others to turn on me, but you? You're my sister! I had at least thought you'd stay with me for family's sake!

Green Lightspeed Ranger: This isn't the first time you've been led astray, Ryan. You can still come back.

Yellow Lightspeed Ranger: Don't let those Megaforce brats corrupt you like Diabolico did!

Titanium Ranger: If anyone's corrupted here, it's you five! Can't you see these dragons are a threat?!

Blue Lightspeed Ranger: They haven't done anything to us!

Titanium Ranger: Yet.

Red Lightspeed Ranger: This is still too far, Ryan. I'm sure deep down you know that!

(The Rangers stand opposed, with all but the Pink Ranger having their weapon trained on the Titanium Ranger. Until eventually, he starts walking away)

Cynder: Where do you think you're going?!

Titanium Ranger: Anywhere but here. Quite frankly, I'd like to think you've learned your lesson for now. Contact me when you're ready to hand over your captives.

(With that, the Titanium Ranger boards the Max Solarzord again, and leaves. As he does that, the Lightspeed Rangers rush in to make sure Spyro and Cynder are alright)

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: Are you two okay?

Spyro: We've been better but we'll survive.

Red Lightspeed Ranger: I know you might not trust us, but...

Cynder: You saved our lives. We know you're not with Operation Hexagon. But... who are you?

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue, Red Ranger.

Spyro: Lightspeed Rescue?

Red Lightspeed Ranger: One of the Ranger teams barely affected by Operation Hexagon. Cole told us everything about you. You have no idea how much we regret our inability to act.

Cynder: The Wild Force Rangers' apology extends for all on their side.

Spyro: Who was that guy?

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: My brother, Ryan. This isn't the first time we've stood in opposition, as you probably heard us say.

Cynder: Regardless, we need to stop him.

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Agreed. Let's head to your base and try to figure this out.

(And with that, Spyro, Cynder, and the Lightspeed Rangers head into the Dragon Temple, preparing their plan to stop the Titanium Ranger from wreaking even more havoc)

 **And that does it for today! So, our next team is Lightspeed Rescue, one of my Top 3 Power Rangers seasons by the way. And it doesn't look like the battle is going to be easy, seeing how the Max Solarzord completely decimated the Wild Zords. So, what's the plan? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	8. Lightspeed Rescued

**Welcome back to The Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, Spyro and Cynder got a taste of Titanium Power, as the Titanium Ranger showed up and nearly killed them, but thankfully, they were saved by the other Lightspeed Rangers. So, how will the Titanium Ranger be stopped? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes in what looks like a conference room within the Dragon Temple, wherein we can see Spyro, Cynder, and the Lightspeed Rangers seated at a table, trying to figure out their plan)

Spyro: So, do you guys have any sort of plan?

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Well, sort of. It's more a loose set of steps that should result in victory.

Cynder: Well, it's probably more a plan than we have. So, what's the game?

Green Lightspeed Ranger: It starts with getting you guys Zords, since your Wild Zords are firmly out of commission after that last battle.

Blue Lightspeed Ranger: Thankfully, Ryan was nice enough to bring them.

(With that, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger pulls out a photograph, showing what looks like a train of five cars, each bearing the colors of the five Rangers in the room)

Spyro: And that is...?

Yellow Lightspeed Ranger: The first part of the plan. What you're looking at are the Rail Rescues, together forming the Supertrain.

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: As well, each Rail Rescue contains a Rescue Vehicle. The beginning of the plan involves securing the Rescue Vehicles.

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Once you have them, you'll have the ability to form the Lightspeed Megazord.

Cynder: Hold on a second, how exactly is that supposed to work? These things are obviously not the same as the Wild Zords, so how can we combine them while only being able to drive one?

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: With these. (Places what look like buttons on the table) These are remote activation controls. They'll control the other four Zords while you drive the main one.

Green Lightspeed Ranger: We've placed them already in both the Rescue Vehicles and the Rail Rescues.

Spyro: Okay, this works and all, but how exactly are we supposed to get the Titanium Ranger's attention?

Blue Lightspeed Ranger: We've got that covered.

Yellow Lightspeed Ranger: We'll create an initial distraction to get Ryan away from the Rail Rescues long enough for you two to finish up.

Cynder: You're being very brave about all this.

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Like we said, we'll do anything we can to help stop these mad Rangers.

Spyro: So, where's this titanium terrorist camped out at?

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: He's near a volcano, that's all we know. But to use the Rail Rescues, there's got to be track.

Cynder: Volcano with railroad tracks? There's only one place he can be.

Spyro: My thoughts exactly. We're headed back to Munitions Forge.

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Sounds like we haven't a moment to lose then. Let's get going.

(With that, Spyro, Cynder, and the Lightspeed Rangers take off from the Temple, before appearing again in the hot volcanic air of Munitions Forge, spying on the Titanium Ranger's base of operations from the rim of the volcano)

Cynder: This is the place alright. (Looking out at the old forge and seeing a familiar silver visage) There's the Titanium Ranger now.

Blue Lightspeed Ranger: (Looking back into the distance) And there's the Rail Rescues.

Spyro: So, what now?

Green Lightspeed Ranger: Just like we talked about. We'll create a distraction, while you guys go secure the Zords.

Yellow Lightspeed Ranger: While one of you secures the Rail Rescues, the other needs to take the Rescue Vehicles.

Spyro: Leave the Rail Rescues to me.

Cynder: (Genuinely confused) Why?

Spyro: I'm the only one of us who's used rail-based vehicles before.

Cynder: Good point. I'll take the Rescue Vehicles then.

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Okay then. Spyro, once you've got the Rail Rescues secured, release the Rescue Vehicles so Cynder can form the Lightspeed Megazord and start the fight.

Spyro: Alright. What do I do after that?

Red Lightspeed Ranger: We'll get to that once the Lightspeed Megazord is in play.

Spyro: Fair enough. Let's do this.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder sneak off to procure their next Zords, while the Lightspeed Rangers prep their weapons from before)

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Ready team?

Lightspeed Rangers: Ready!

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Let's do this then. V-Lancers! Spectra Blast!

(As the Lightspeed Rangers fire their weapons at the Titanium Ranger, we shift our focus to Spyro and Cynder, who have somehow managed to make it to the Rail Rescues undetected.)

Cynder: Looks like we made it unscathed.

Spyro: Don't be so sure, we don't know how well the distraction is working. We better act fast. (Looks up at how tall the red Rail Rescue actually is) Okay, I'm going to need a boost to get up there.

Cynder: Way ahead of you.

(With that, Cynder creates a giant gust of Wind, propelling Spyro up to the top of the Rail Rescue)

Spyro: Thanks. I'll head in and release the Rescue Vehicles.

(With that, Spyro opens a hatch on top of the red Rail Rescue and enters some kind of cockpit, with a screen reading the stats of every Rescue Vehicle within.)

Spyro: Here goes everything.

(Without any clue as to what the controls in this thing do, Spyro chooses a button at random, and luckily, it's the one that releases the Rescue Vehicles.)

Cynder: Thanks, Spyro. Rescue Vehicles are in play. Which one is the main one?

Spyro: Hold on, let me see if I can figure that out. (Looks at the screen, revealing the Vehicle Cynder needs) Head for the third car, the one with the opening out the top. Take that Rescue Vehicle.

Cynder: Roger that.

(With that, Cynder dashes to the third car, climbs up the side and enters the cockpit of the Rescue Vehicle within.)

Cynder: Clear for takeoff! Rescue Vehicles, online!

(And just like that, the other four Rescue Vehicles roll out while Cynder takes to the air in the last one, catching the Titanium Ranger's attention)

Titanium Ranger: The Rescue Vehicles!? Nice try, dragon. But you won't get away from me so easily.

(Now the Titanium Ranger leaves the Lightspeed Rangers behind, and boards the Max Solarzord, transforming it into it's fighting mode, ready to strike)

Spyro: (Using the Rail Rescues' comm system to call the Lightspeed Rangers) Alright, Rescue Vehicles are in play. Now what do I do?

Red Lightspeed Ranger: (Over the comm system) Start driving, gather up speed and then we'll let you know.

Spyro: Okay? I have no idea how that's going to help.

(With that, Spyro starts the engine on the Rail Rescues and slowly starts moving out, right in the direction of the Max Solarzord)

Titanium Ranger: (Seeing this) Are you kidding me?!

Spyro: (Noticing the Max Solarzord is standing on the tracks) Get out of the way!

(Spyro runs the Rail Rescues right into the Max Solarzord, knocking it right into the path of the Green Rescue Vehicle, so Cynder can fly into it's head)

Cynder: Thanks for the help, Spyro.

Spyro: No problem. It's your show right now, form this Lightspeed Megazord and let's take this creep down.

Cynder: Way ahead of you. (Reading the diagnostics in her Zord) Lightspeed Megazord sequence initiate!

(With that, Cynder flies over the Blue Rescue Vehicle, which has just split it's back section in half, before Cynder's Rescue Vehicle drops down what looks like magnetic clamps on ropes to pick it up and straighten the back out, all the while the Yellow and Pink Rescue Vehicles are propping themselves up to form legs)

Cynder: Okay, I think I get this now. Pretty involved transformation.

(Cynder drops the Blue Rescue Vehicle into the gaps on the now vertical Yellow and Pink Rescue Vehicles, forming the legs and lower torso. Meanwhile, the Red Rescue Vehicle's front has folded forward while the back folds outward revealing a pair of hands on the ends. Cynder flies over again and picks up the Red Rescue Vehicle, causing the back wheels to fold towards the front of the vehicle forming a torso, and lowers it onto the top of the Blue Rescue Vehicle, with the Lightspeed Rescue symbol on what is the Megazord's waist spinning to lock it into place while the extended back portions of the Red Rescue Vehicle fold down to form arms.)

Cynder: And here I come.

(Now Cynder slowly lowers the Green Rescue Vehicle into the gap created when the Red Rescue Vehicle folded itself, and as she does, the skids, cockpit, and thruster panels of the Green Rescue Vehicle fold up, revealing the head of the Lighspeed Megazord as the last Zord slots itself into place)

Cynder: Lightspeed Megazord, Ready!

(Now the Lightspeed Megazord stands ready to face the Max Solarzord)

Titanium Ranger: You've got to be kidding me.

Cynder: Now we're on your playing field, titanium fool.

(With that, the Lightspeed Megazord and Max Solarzord begin their battle, and while this rages we turn our attention back to Spyro, who is still driving the Rail Rescues around)

Spyro: Not that I'm not enjoying driving this giant train around in circles, but how exactly is this helping the fight?

Red Lightspeed Ranger: No worries, Spyro. It's time for you to get involved. Take a left at the next track and start heading full speed up the volcano.

Spyro: Wait what?!

Red Lightspeed Ranger: If you need to, activate the super-thrusters, that should give you enough lift to get into the air)

Spyro: Into the air?! Wait, you're asking me to fly this thing?! IT'S A TRAIN! IT CAN'T FLY!

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Spyro, I know this sounds nuts, but just trust me on this one.

Spyro: Alright, but if I start to fall immediately after taking off, I'm crashing this into you guys!

(With that, Spyro pushes forward on the control stick, somehow activating the super-thrusters, and starts driving the train up the side of the volcano, and as the train starts to take off, you can hear him screaming the whole way up, only to see his unabashed surprise when he's actually flying a train)

Spyro: Wait... I'm not dead! This actually worked!

Red Lightspeed Ranger: You don't have long to activate the next part of the plan. Decouple the Rail Rescues, then press the green button next to the control stick.

Spyro: Okay? What are you guys planning anyways?

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Trust me, you have to see it to believe it.

Spyro: Okay then. Here we go.

(With that, Spyro decouples the Rail Rescues from each other, and then presses the green button as instructed, only for the diagnostic screen to read "Supertrain Megazord Sequence Initiated")

Spyro: (Reading this) Supertrain Megazord?!

(Now we see what's going on, as the Rail Rescues all move into position while somehow staying in the air. The front portions of Red and Blue detach revealing fists before reattaching near the back while the front of Green folds up to form a chestpiece. Yellow and Pink then attach into the bottom of the Green Rail Rescue, while Red and Blue attach into the sides. Once all the cars are in place, the back of the Green Rail Rescue folds down revealing a head, which fully shows the eyes after two yellow portions fold up to form some kind of horns)

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Meet the Supertrain Megazord.

(The Supertrain Megazord finally starts to descend, with the legs landing on a pair of rail tracks, rolling forward on them towards the Lightspeed Megazord and Max Solarzord as Spyro tries to stop)

Spyro: Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!

(Just as the Supertrain Megazord comes to a stop, it slams into the Max Solarzord, sending it flying)

Cynder: (Eyeing up Spyro's new Megazord) You're not trying to overcompensate for anything, are you?

Spyro: I didn't even know this was possible until 10 seconds ago! How could I be?!

Cynder: Good point.

Titanium Ranger: Okay, now you two are just making me mad.

Spyro: Good, feel some of the rage we did while we end you.

(With that, the Supertrain and Lightspeed Megazords head back into battle against the Max Solarzord. However, this time, the battle goes much better than before. This time the Max Solarzord's agility does it nothing as it can't even compete against the sheer strength of the other two Megazords. And after a few minutes of this, a single punch from the Lightspeed Megazord does it in, sending the Titanium Ranger falling to the ground, losing his morpher in the process. Once Spyro and Cynder exit their new Megazords, Spyro grabs the morpher and Cynder restrains the Titanium Ranger using his own shadow.)

Cynder: When you came to us, you wanted to leave with the Rangers we had just captured. Well, now you'll join them anyways.

(With that, the Lightspeed Rangers on the volcano's rim erupt into applause as the Titanium Ranger is taken to the Megazord for the long walk back to the Temple. Once Spyro picks up the Lightspeed Rangers, they head out, concluding our tale for today.)

 **And that is where we will end it for now. Yes I know, the fight could have been better and used some actual finishers. But don't worry, those come in the next one. So, Lightspeed Rescue is concluded. Which team is next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	9. Who Called The Operators?

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Titanium Ranger was bested, and our justice seeking dragons gained some new toys, in the form of two new Megazords. So, which team is next? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes outside of what appears to be a prison cell. And within, we can see the unmorphed Titanium Ranger staring down Spyro and Cynder on the outside.)

Spyro: You wanted to be with your animal-spirited friends. That's a request we can grant, since your all behind bars.

Titanium Ranger: Put me behind as many bars as you like. You'll never stop us.

Cynder: Look around, you're in prison, stripped of your powers, no better than any other criminal that has passed through here.

Titanium Ranger: I may not have my powers, but I'm still more a hero than you.

Spyro: (Checks the time) You're lucky I have an appointment. (To Cynder) Shall we?

(Now the scene transitions to Volteer's office, with Spyro in a similar situation to where this started)

Spyro: I don't know why I need to be here, Volteer. We need to be finding those Power Rangers.

Volteer: Believe me, Spyro. I agree there. But your psychological health is critical.

Spyro: I know. I'm just trying to...

Volteer: Trust me. I know. Just looking out for you.

Spyro: (Sighs) So, what's the issue?

Volteer: Remember how I said your dream sounded familiar?

Spyro: I also remember you couldn't tell me how.

Volteer: I can't. But I can say things are more familiar now than it was then.

Spyro: Somebody else had that dream?

Volteer: Something similar anyways.

Spyro: Hmm. Now this is getting interesting.

Volteer: (Tempted to say something, yet remaining silent about it) Well, I won't keep you. Best of luck, young dragon.

(As Spyro flies back to the Temple, Volteer looks towards a picture of the four Guardians)

Volteer: I wish I'd listened...

(Now, back at the Temple, Cynder stands on a balcony, playing a song of lament on the Flute Knife as Spyro lands)

Spyro: (Hearing the song) You okay?

Cynder: Just steeling myself for the battles to come.

Spyro: (Embracing her) We'll get them.

(Just as the embrace turns romantic, a sound only describable as screeching tires can be heard)

Cynder: (Hearing this) Do you hear that?

Spyro: No rest for us I guess.

(Now the source of the sound is clear, a strange RV esque vehicle with red text reading GO-ONGER on the side. As it stops, seven figures step out, one red, one blue, one yellow, one green, one black, one gold, and one silver, each wearing what look like seatbelts and helmets with headlights and wheels or air vents. As Spyro and Cynder descend, the leader steps forward)

Ranger Operator Series Red: I'm guessing you're the ones we need to talk to.

Cynder: Depends on if you're friend or foe.

Ranger Operator Series Blue: That depends on how you handle our request.

Spyro: What's the request?

Ranger Operator Series Yellow: We're thinking of a prisoner trade.

Cynder: What?!

Ranger Operator Series Black: You've got people we want. We've got people you want. We're willing to trade them.

Spyro: Fat chance, Ranger.

Ranger Operator Series Green: Let's not jump to any craziness yet.

Cynder: You lost that right when you smashed those eggs.

Ranger Operator Series Gold: We've been more than reasonable...

Spyro: Reasonable?! That's a laugh!

Ranger Operator Series Silver: Look. We can tell you don't want to talk. Come and find us when you feel like being reasonable.

Ranger Operator Series Red: Just tell those Wild Force and Lightspeed punks we've got some people they'll want to see alive. (Sees the look on Spyro and Cynder's faces) That got your attention, I see. Bring your prisoners to the square when you're ready to talk.

(With that, the Rangers board their vehicle and leave the scene, leaving Spyro and Cynder to ponder as the tale ends for now)

 **And here we'll end it for now. So now RPM is on the chopping block, with a hostage crisis nontheless! So how wil this bout end? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel!**


	10. RPM Out Of Gear

**Welcome back to The Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Ranger Operators of RPM came to Spyro and Cynder with unwanted news, they had someone important to the resistance Rangers hostage, and were willing to trade them for the captured Hexagon Rangers. So, what will be the result? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes not where it left off, but now in Warfang's town square, where the Red, Gold, and Silver RPM Rangers are being contained by the local police, but nobody is acting, since the Gold and Silver Rangers have their weapons pointed at a group of civilians, indicating they've taken more hostages. Just as the tension seems to be at it's highest, Spyro and Cynder arrive, hoping to defuse the situation)

Ranger Operator Series Red: So you're finally ready to talk.

Spyro: Release the civilians and we'll see.

(With that, the Red Ranger nods to the Gold and Silver Rangers, who then release three of the civilians to the waiting police surrounding the scene.)

Ranger Operator Series Red: We'll release the rest once you hand over our allies.

Cynder: You'll have to try better than that.

Spyro: Your friends are still in custody. Safe. For now.

Ranger Operator Series Red: You really think that play will work? My team and I have been through hell and back, there's nothing you can do that will break us.

Cynder: Everyone has a breaking point.

Ranger Operator Series Red: Funny. I was thinking the same thing.

(At this point, the Gold and Silver Rangers point their weapons back at the other hostages, fingers ready to obliterate them)

Ranger Operator Series Red: Now let's try this again, why don't we?

Spyro: We don't negotiate with terrorists.

Ranger Operator Series Red: I really wish you hadn't said that.

Ranger Operator Series Gold: I told you we shouldn't have tried diplomacy. They're animals! They don't get it!

Ranger Operator Series Red: Well, looks like we're going to have to call in the big guns.

(With that, the Red Ranger snaps his fingers, and suddenly from the background, four Megazords emerge, one a red, yellow, and blue stacked titan, one an orange figure with green and black arms, the third a blue pilot-looking figure with gold and silver arms and wings, and the last a strange warrior looking figure with trains for legs. Each one being driven by one of the other four Ranger Operators)

Ranger Operator Series Blue: High Octane Megazord ready to go.

Ranger Operator Series Yellow: Paleomax Megazord ready.

Ranger Operator Series Green: Mach Megazord in position.

Ranger Operator Series Black: Valvemax Megazord ready for action.

Ranger Operator Series Red: Now then, let's try this again. Release our allies, or your precious civilians get stepped on.

Cynder: Even I know you wouldn't dare. Not with all these police around. You'd get shot down in an instant.

Ranger Operator Series Silver: Kind of why we hoped you two would be more diplomatic about this.

Spyro: We're being as civil as we can given the fact that we're dealing with terrorists.

Ranger Operator Series Red: You say that again, and we'll crush them.

Cynder: Well then, looks like we're at a stalemate here.

Ranger Operator Series Red: Why do you say that?

Spyro: Because if you harm so much as one cell of these civilians, the prison guards have authorization to kill your friends.

Cynder: So, looks like you can't win here. Release the civilians, and then we'll talk.

(You can't tell because of the Red Ranger's mask, but he's thinking hard about this. And then he comes up with an idea)

Ranger Operator Series Red: Looks like there's only one way to settle this. (Pulls out his weapon) Trial by combat.

Spyro: (With streams of fire emanating from his mouth as he speaks) Thought you'd never say that.

(With that the three Rangers on the ground take to action against Spyro and Cynder, but this is where they realize they made a horrible mistake. The Gold and Silver Rangers try to double team Cynder while Red takes on Spyro alone. But none of them could have prepared themselves for what came next. Within moments of the battle beginning, it was over, with Red, Gold, and Silver on the ground, out of suit and Morphers confiscated.)

Cynder: This battle is over.

Ranger Operator Series Blue: (Over his Megazord's loudspeaker) Aren't you forgetting something, lass?!

(At this point the four remaining Rangers prepare their Megazords for combat.)

Spyro: Looks like we get a chance to try out our new toys after all.

Cynder: I was hoping that would happen.

Spyro: Time to get the Rail Rescues on track.

(Spyro leaves the scene for a second, and once he returns, he's driving the Rail Rescues straight into the enemy Megazords' legs, knocking them all down)

Spyro: And that's why you don't play on train tracks, kids! (To Cynder) Deploying Rescue Vehicles.

Cynder: Let's do this!

(Cynder flies into the cockpit of her Rescue Vehicle)

Cynder: Lightspeed Megazord formation!

(With that the Rescue Vehicles roll into action while Spyro drives off to get some speed for his transformation. And as he does, Cynder forms the Lightspeed Megazord and gets ready for battle)

Spyro: Time to fly!

(Spyro has finally gathered enough speed and takes the Rail Rescues into the air)

Spyro: Supertrain Megazord formation!

(As the cars fly, they decouple from one another and form the Supertrain Megazord before landing again just as the enemy Megazords are getting up.)

Ranger Operator Series Black: Two of them against four of us? I like these odds.

Cynder: The odds are never in your favor, Rangers.

(After a few moments of standing there, the four enemy Megazords rush into battle against Spyro and Cynder. Cynder starts fighting back right away, while Spyro actually just stands there for a moment as his attackers pelt his Megazord's legs, doing almost nothing)

Spyro: (Laughing) This doesn't even hurt!

(After a few moments of nonsense, Spyro actually picks up the two enemy Megazords)

Spyro: Do you even realize how embarrassing this is for you?

(Spyro then throws his opponents down before getting ready to press a large red button in the cockpit) Time to finish this. Gattling Blasters, FIRE!

(With that, Spyro activates the Megazord's finisher, deploying missiles from the blue shoulder while firing giant bullets from red one, taking out the two Megazords in an instant)

Spyro: Two down...

Cynder: And two to go!

(As Cynder punches the other two Megazords out of her way, the look in her eyes indicates she's ready to finish this)

Cynder: Lightspeed Megazord Saber!

(As she makes the call, the crest of her Megazord appears in midair, a sword forming around it)

Cynder: Shadow Slash!

(Cynder then channels her Shadow element into the sword, causing it to burn with black flames. As this is finished the Megazord draws the blade around in a circle before slashing through it, taking the blow to the other two Megazords, destroying them and sending their occupants crashing to the ground where the others now lie defeated, Morphers confiscated by the nearby police, hostages rescued, as Spyro and Cynder arrive)

Spyro: Now then, admit your defeat.

Ranger Operator Series Red: You may have rescued them, but we still have some people your friends would very much like to see alive.

Cynder: Oh we know. (Grabbing the Red Ranger by the throat and holding him in the air) And you're going to tell us.

Ranger Operator Series Red: Never.

Spyro: We have ways of making you talk, Ranger. And it looks like we're going to have to use them.

(With that, the police come in and arrest the powerless Rangers while Spyro and Cynder return to their Megazords for the trip back to the temple, knowing they'll have one chance to get this information from these Rangers, else someone important might die...)

 **And there seems like a good place to end it. Admittedly, this chapter may not be the best, but I think it's pretty good. So, the question still remains, who did the Ranger Operators take hostage? Next time, you'll learn the answer. So tune in then to see what the answer is. Same time... same channel!**


	11. Thunderous Knowledge

**Welcome back to The Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Ranger Operators of RPM tried to challenge Spyro and Cynder, and failed horrendously. But, in case you forgot, they were holding hostages, somebody the resistance Rangers would want to see alive again. So who is it? Today, we find out. So read on, if you're interested of course. I won't force it.**

(Our story resumes in the Dragon Temple, with Spyro and Cynder standing outside 7 rooms, each holding one of the RPM Rangers)

Spyro: Where to begin?

Cynder: Wherever we do, we have to start soon. We don't know if their hostages are dead or alive, or who the hostages are.

Spyro: Good point. So who do we start with? Which is most likely to break?

Cynder: Red seems military, and Blue has that rebellious streak to him, moreso than usual. They're not likely to crack.

Spyro: And the Black Ranger seems kind of like you, also not likely to break.

Cynder: So we're left with Yellow, Green, Gold, and Silver. Those last two kind of freak me out with their enthusiasm for this. No way are we trying them.

Spyro: Same here. And Yellow seems like the typical rich brat on social media in her world. Probably kept her out of the loop.

Cynder: Green it is then. But, before we go in, I think we should get information on him.

Spyro: Good call. Mind if I get started?

Cynder: Go for it. Save a blow for me.

(Now Spyro steps into one of the seven rooms, to find himself staring down the prisoner, now depowered)

Spyro: I'm going to give you one chance to talk to me.

Ranger Operator Series Green: Then prepare for one boring conversation.

Spyro: Look, I bet you think you're funny. But let me lay this down clearly for you. What you and your fellow Rangers did constitutes one of the most serious crimes we've seen in years. You not only detonated explosives at a public landmark, that's an act of terrorism all on its own, but you killed hundreds before they could even hatch.

Ranger Operator Series Green: You seemed to strike me as liberal, not conservative.

Spyro: (Slamming a fist against the wall) Can you take _anything_ seriously?! You are going to go to prison for so long you won't even be able to remember what the sun looks like when its over! If you want even a _chance_ at preventing that, I highly advise you start talking. Who is your hostage, and where are you holding them?!

Ranger Operator Series Green: (Laughing) Has anyone ever told you you're really bad at playing bad cop?

(Just as Spyro is about to beat this punk's face in, the door opens, and Cynder walks in with a file)

Spyro: Because I'm usually good cop.

Cynder: You're looking at the bad cop. (Opens the file) Now try to explain this to me, Ranger.

Ranger Operator Series Green: What are you trying to pull?

Cynder: Some friends of mine had quite the file on you. And there's a curious detail here that makes no sense. It says here you worked for a cartel to support an orphanage that couldn't afford medical supplies. And your last job before all hell broke loose was transporting a truckload of just that, which you stole and gave to the orphanage before going on the run. So tell me, how does someone who is willing to put that much on the line for kids they don't even know that well turn into a terrorist who murders children?

Ranger Operator Series Green: Shut up!

Cynder: Looks like that was the right chord.

Ranger Operator Series Green: (Sighs) Fine. What do you want?

Cynder: Your hostage, and their location.

Ranger Operator Series Green: I'll tell you, but you can't let the others find out I snitched.

Spyro: We can try. Tell us what we need to know.

Ranger Operator Series Green: His name is Cam Wantanabe. Nobody told me where he is.

Cynder: Maybe there's some good in you after all.

(Now we resume outside of this cell, where Terrador has shown up)

Terrador: Get anything out of him?

Cynder: The hostage's name is Cam Wantanabe. Talk to the Wild Force and Lightspeed Rangers, see if they know someone by that name.

(At this point the torches in the room blow out, before immediately being relit somehow, revealing two figures, one crimson, one navy, but both sporting black, silver, and gold accents and armor pieces, particularly gold insect mandibles on the top of their black visored helmets)

Crimson Thunder Ranger: No need. We can help you there.

Spyro: Are you friend or foe?

Navy Thunder Ranger: Friend, I'd hope.

Cynder: Then what stake do you have here?

Crimson Thunder Ranger: Cam Wantanabe is one of us. One of the resistance Rangers. And he's been missing for months.

Navy Thunder Ranger: The other Ninja Rangers toom him hostage. They must've brought him here.

Spyro: Come again?

Crimson Thunder Ranger: We'll explain everything. But we don't have much time.

Cynder: Best hurry then.

(And as the Thunder Rangers join the mobile party of heroes our tale ends for now)

 **And that wraps up today's update! So, Ninja Storm is up next it seems, and the Green Samurai Ranger has been taken hostage! Now I know you're probably asking how I knew this guy's backstory if I stopped watching after the previous generation. Answer: I looked it up. So how will this stormy situation end? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	12. Ninjas Revealed

**Welcome back to The Fall of the Morphing Grid** **. Last time, the Thunder Rangers showed up upon the realization that the Green Samurai Ranger was being held hostage. So, how will this madness end? Read on to find out.**

(Our tale resumes on the roof of the Dragon Temple, where Spyro, Cynder, and the Thunder Rangers have met up to discuss the rescue mission.)

Spyro: (Looking to the sunrise, then to Cynder and the Thunder Rangers) If what you're saying is true, your friend doesn't have much time left.

Crimson Thunder Ranger: Got that right.

Cynder: So, what's the plan?

Navy Thunder Ranger: Well, its a vague one, but there is one.

Spyro: We've worked with less. Hit us.

Crimson Thunder Ranger: We know the Wind Rangers are holed up somewhere in the nearby mountains, and that Cam is being held there. But we're not sure where exactly.

Navy Thunder Ranger: However if we can get the Wind Rangers out of hiding, we may be able to narrow things down a bit.

Spyro: Yeah. Not much of a plan.

Cynder: Again, we've had less.

Spyro: This sounds like an ideal two pronged plan of attack. One of us goes looking for Cam, while the other distracts the Wind Rangers.

Cynder: I'll handle those Wind punks. Someone needs to teach them a lesson.

Spyro: Guess I'm going after Cam then.

Crimson Thunder Ranger: Okay then. But, this won't be easy. You're going to need some gear.

Navy Thunder Ranger: The Wind Rangers have some pretty strong Zords, but we've got something that can handle that.

Cynder: Based on how epic you guys look already, can't wait to see that.

Spyro: I'll secure any gear I need once the hostage is secure.

Crimson Thunder Ranger: Okay?

Spyro: You're looking at the king of On Site Procurement.

Cynder: He's not lying.

Navy Thunder Ranger: Alright then. Let's do this.

(Now we fast forward to about noon or so, with Cynder standing somewhere in a rock quarry outside Warfang, where debris from the Golem battle rests, and on her arm is something looking like the Thunder Rangers' morphers)

Cynder: (Into the device) You guys reading me?

Crimson Thunder Ranger: Loud and clear. Keep alert, Wind Rangers should be inbound.

Cynder: (Into the device) Copy that.

(And almost as suddenly as she ends that call, three figures start dashing around the area before settling on the opposite side of the quarry, revealing bright suits of red, blue, and yellow, each with silver and gold accents, a white logo on their chests unique to each, and black visors)

Red Wind Ranger: So you're one of those dragons running around taking down Rangers.

Cynder: I prefer to say rounding up terrorists.

Blue Wind Ranger: Now that's just low.

Cynder: Fits, given how you destroy historic sites and murder children.

Yellow Wind Ranger: But I bet you'll think twice about messing with our world now, though!

Cynder: Your realm was unknown to us, before you came here. And now that you are here, you'll pay for your crimes against dragonkind.

(Now the Wind Rangers draw their weapons and try to rush Cynder, big mistake, even for ninjas. Cynder leaps into battle with swan-like elegance and deftly defeats the three ninjas)

Cynder: (Checking the time by the position of the sun) You didn't even last five minutes. At least put up a challenge.

Red Wind Ranger: You want a challenge? We'll give you a challenge!

(As he says that, what appears to be a mountain sheds the facade and reveals a giant of primarily yellow and blue body with a lion's head on one shoulder, a dolphin for an arm, and a folded red hawk for a head, which the Wind Rangers leap into)

Red Wind Ranger: Time to show her the power of the Storm Megazord!

Cynder: (Chuckles) You've got a toy robot. Adorable. Well, play time's over. (Into the morpher device from earlier) Crimson Insectizord! Navy Beetlezord!

(Now a stag beetle-monster truck vehicle jumps into the quarry before a beetle-tank thing breaks through some of the rubble before Cynder back-flips into its cockpit.)

Cynder: Time to break out the big guns! Thunder Megazord!

(With that, the two zords begin the Megazord formation. The Beetlezord's pincer detatches from the front allowing the back to extent and split to form legs. Meanwhile the treads fold down on the Insectizord, forming arms as the Beetlezord's pincer attaches, forming a chestpiece. This allows the front of the Insectizord to fold down, allowing the antennae to fold back up and form a head. And as the two halves join to complete the transformation, Cynder pulls what appears to be a tactical visor away from her face)

Cynder: Time to give you a taste of your own medicine.

(As Cynder is about to kick the tar out of the Wind Rangers, we transfer to deep in the mountains, where a familiar purple dragon, wearing another communication device, is searching for a secret hideout)

Spyro: (Into the morpher-like device) You sure this is where they're hiding your friend?

Navy Thunder Ranger: Somewhere in there, yes. The path the Wind Rangers took to get to Cynder could only have originated from that area.

Spyro: (Into the morpher-like device) I'll keep my eyes pealed. Keep me updated.

(Spyro continues his search for about a few more minutes, before he spots a suspiciously lit up cave.)

Spyro: Jackpot.

(Spyro heads into the suspicious cave, and within finds what appears to be a command center of some kind, with six rice paper screens on the walls, and a green clad man with gold armor tied up in the center of the room.)

Spyro: That's got to be him!

(Spyro rushes into the room, and using his Earth abilities, grows a flower with a very pungent odor to use as sort of natural smelling salt, and somehow it works with the Ranger springing back to consciousness almost instantaneously.)

Green Samurai Ranger: (Still a bit groggy) Where... where am I?

Spyro: You're in the Dragon Realms, somewhere in the mountains outside of Warfang.

Green Samurai Ranger: I remember that part, but... (Remembers where he is) Whoever you are, you've got to get out of here. Now.

Spyro: No chance, Cam. Your friends are worried about you, and I'm not leaving here without you.

Green Samurai Ranger: I'm being serious, there's no time. Get out while you still can!

Spyro: I told the others I wouldn't come back without you. And I am a drake of my word.

Green Samurai Ranger: I'm trying to tell you...

(But before the Green Samurai Ranger can say anything, the rice paper screens burst open, allowing six figures: red, blue, yellow, white, pink, and gold respectively, to leap out of the cavities behind them. The first five wear suits of the first five colors with black accents and what looks like shuriken style visors, while the gold figure appears to be some sort of cowboy ninja)

Green Samurai Ranger: It's a trap!

Ninja Steel Red Ranger: Well, well, well. So you're the meddling dragon who's been rounding up Rangers. Time to take you down.

Spyro: Oh please, you don't scare me.

Ninja Steel Gold Ranger: Too bad for you we don't fall easily.

Spyro: That's what they all say.

(The Ninja Steel Rangers charge at Spyro, a move they would learn to regret, as within mere moments Spyro figures out their simplistic strategies and soon as them down for the count, before collecting their morphers as trophies)

Spyro: That was easier than I expected. (To the Ninja Steel Red Ranger) You disappoint me. (Returning to the Green Samurai Ranger) You okay?

Green Samurai Ranger: Still a little out of it, but better. I'm more worried about the Wind Rangers tearing up the countryside.

Spyro: No need to worry about them, Cynder's handling them for now.

Green Samurai Ranger: (Pulling out a strange orb-like device) What do you say we go give her a hand?

Spyro: If that's what I think it is, gladly.

(As Spyro and the Green Samurai Ranger rush off from the cave, we resume with Cynder battling the Wind Rangers, and Cynder is almost decimating them)

Cynder: (Pulling the tactical visor away from her face) I'll admit it, you're okay.

Red Wind Ranger: So are you.

Cynder: But now I'm done playing games. (Rushing forward with the Thunder Megazord) Time to end this!

(Just as Cynder delivers a devastating blow using the pincer chestpiece as a weapon, the sound of rotors can be heard, confusing everyone as the Wind Rangers get back up)

Cynder: What on earth?

Blue Wind Ranger: It can't be!

(Now the source of the sound comes into view, a green sparrow-faced helicopter like machine, which immediately rotates itself 90 degrees to smack the Storm Megazord with it's rotors before resuming normal flight stance, and allowing a door to open where a familiar Purple Dragon sticks his head out using the Green Samurai Ranger's sword and scabbard as a sort of megaphone)

Spyro: Need a little help, Cynder?

Yellow Wind Ranger: You have to be kidding me!

Cynder: Cam's okay?

(At this point, the Green Samurai Ranger takes over)

Green Samurai Ranger: Feeling great and back in action! (To the Wind Rangers) Looks like you'll be joining your Ninja Steel cronies pretty soon after all!

Red Wind Ranger: Not a chance!

(The Green Samurai Ranger ducks back into the cockpit where we see Spyro is getting used to flying this odd contraption)

Spyro: Okay, now what do we do?

Green Samurai Ranger: Use the control sphere to put the chopper into Megazord mode. Should be pretty intuitive from there.

Spyro: Let's hope. Samurai Star Megazord formation!

(Spyro presses two buttons on the control sphere, the very same orb the Green Samurai Ranger pulled out earlier, and initiates the transformation sequence, beginning with the whole Zord flipping over so the rotor is facing downwards, allowing the cockpit to split in half and fold down, forming arms. At which point the rotors stop spinning allowing one point to drape overtop of a newly arisen head. And with the legs providing more thrust, the Megazord lands)

Spyro: Let's see what this puppy can do!

(Now Spyro rushes into battle alongside Cynder, dealing blow after blow to the Storm Megazord. After about five minutes of this, Spyro spots a peculiar control that seems to be flashing urgently)

Spyro: Hold on. (Reads the control's function) Cynder, if I'm reading this correctly, our Megazords can combine!

Cynder: Two against one, eh? Let's do this!

Spyro: Alright then! Samurai Thunder Megazord formation!

(At this point, the Samurai Star Megazord lifits off and transforms back into its helicopter form before turning around, folding the cockpit down and landing in the gap in the back of the Thunder Megazord while a pair of cannons fold down, all the while the entire formation is still holding the pincer chestpiece as a melee weapon)

Cynder: Now this should be fun! Let's take to the skies and take these power punks down!

Spyro: Gladly! Engaging rotors!

(Now the Samurai Thunder Megazord takes to the sky and using their aerial maneuverability, deliver a series of devastating kicks to the Storm Megazord, breaking off one of it's fists in the process.)

Cynder: Time to finish this.

Spyro: I couldn't agree more.

(Both send a massive surge of energy through the weapons systems, flooding the entire Megazord with power)

Cynder: Cannons locked on.

Spyro: Turbines ready.

Both: FIRE!

(Now the built up energy is released in a massive blast from the four separate cannons, and the sheer energy completely decimates the Storm Megazord, sending the Wind Rangers falling to the ground, with their Morphers almost completely destroyed, before the Green Samurai Ranger leaps from the Megazord to collect them all.)

Green Samurai Ranger: You guys head back home, it's getting late. I'll make sure these three get locked up

Cynder: You know where Warfang is?

Green Samurai Ranger: It's the only city for miles. Shouldn't be hard to find.

Spyro: Okay. Make sure the morphers get to armory.

Green Samurai Ranger: No problem. See you guys there!

(With that, the Samurai Thunder Megazord takes off, carrying Spyro and Cynder back to Warfang, while the Green Samurai Ranger starts making sure everybody is moving towards their future in prison)

 **And that wraps up today! Wow that was a long one. Well, it had to be in order to handle both Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel in one chapter. The only reason this happened? I really don't like Ninja Steel enough to give them their own chapter. Same goes for Dino Charge. Regardless, that's two more teams down. So, who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	13. Timeless Wonders

**Welcome to Part III of the My Gift To You birthda** **y special! Last time, both the Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Rangers were bested by Spyro and Cynder. So, which team comes in next? Read on to discove, if you wish to.**

(Our story picks up at the Temple, where the last two teams of Rangers arrested are being locked up, and the Thunder Rangers are being reunited with the Green Samurai Ranger)

Crimson Thunder Ranger: We can't thank you guys enough.

Spyro: Just doing our duty.

Cynder: And no need to worry about accomodations, you'll be set up here in the Temple until all the Hexagon supporters are rounded up.

Navy Thunder Ranger: You don't have to do that for us.

Spyro: We insist. No hero should have to go without a roof over their heads.

Green Samurai Ranger: Well said. And we appreciate it.

Cynder: Not a problem. Now you'd best rendesvouz with the other Rangers. (To the Green Samurai Ranger) They're still probably worried sick about you.

(With an undoubtable smile under their helmets, the three Rangers head off to join their comrades, leaving Spyro to smile wryly at Cynder)

Spyro: (Knowingly) They're still probably worried sick about you? Maternal instinct kicking in?

Cynder: (Realizing the joke) I guess so.

(At this point, the newly repared door is flung open, revealing five figures: one red, one blue, one yellow, one green, and one pink, each wearing suits primarily of their color with white and some black accents, but with the notable feature that each of them has a peculiarly shaped visor: a green diamond, blue rectangle, yellow oval, pink heart, and red arrow for the respective color Ranger. The Pink Ranger leads the charge, while Green, Blue, and Yellow are carrying in a very injured Red Ranger)

Time Force Pink Ranger: We need help! Somebody get help!

(Hearing this, Spyro and Cynder instinctively rush over to help them)

Spyro: What happened?

Time Force Green Ranger: We were ambushed by some of the Hexagon Rangers. (Noting the Red Ranger) Wes barely made it out alive.

Yellow Time Force Ranger: He needs urgent medical attention!

Spyro: Medical bay is down that hall. I'll take you there.

(As Spyro leads the Time Force Rangers to the medical bay, Cynder follows behind, getting a suspicious look at the Red Ranger, sure she's seen him before. A few minutes later, the injured Ranger is somehow in relatively stable condition, wounds bandaged and resting)

Spyro: If Volteer's word is to be believed, your friend should be fine.

Time Force Blue Ranger: That's a relief.

Cynder: He just needs to rest a bit. (Knowing her plans) You guys go get set up with the other Rangers. I'll keep an eye on him.

Time Force Pink Ranger. No offense, but can we trust you?

Spyro: Certainly. (Knowing what Cynder suspecs) I'll show you to the resistance Ranger accomodations.

(As Spyro leads the other four Rangers away, Cynder gets a good look at the injured Ranger and his injuries. Dried blood stains the white portion of his suit, and the visor has been scratched up a bit, giving the arrow a jagged look. As Cynder walks up towards him, we can see malice in her eyes as the injured Ranger regains consciousness enough to see and speak a bit)

Cynder: (In his ear) Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you?

Time Force Red Ranger: (Faintly) What?

Cynder: You think a bloodied white accented suit will confuse me? Nice try. I remember you from that night. You were one of the first I fought.

Time Force Red Ranger: (Confused) Temple...? But... I've never seen you before...

Cynder: Don't try to play the fool. Now... (Grabs his throat) give me one good reason I should let you live.

(Before Cynder can start to tighten her grip, her near victim puts it together, and tries to stop her)

Time Force Red Ranger: Wait! You have me mixed up with someone else!

Cynder: I've heard that before.

(At this point, Spyro and the other Time Force Rangers return)

Spyro: He's not lying.

Cynder: (Releasing her grip) You told them?

Time Force Pink Ranger: It wasn't hard to figure out. But, its not surprising.

Cynder: (To her near victim) My apologies.

Time Force Red Ranger: Like Jen said, your confusion is understandable. My suit's seen better days. That's what caused the mixup. You confused me with my old friend, Eric.

Spyro: Eric?

Time Force Green Ranger: Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger. Joined the Hexagon Rangers almost from the moment the movement started.

Time Force Yellow Ranger: Wears a suit exactly like Wes' but with black accents and a jagged arrow visor.

Cynder: That's him. I'd recognize that description anywhere.

Spyro: Just point us in his direction, we'll take him down.

Time Force Blue Ranger: Be warned, he's got one powerful Zord. The Quantasaurus Rex.

Spyro: We've bested worse. This Quantasaurus thing should be no problem.

Time Force Red Ranger: At least let us give you something to help. We do have a Megazord to spare. Believe me, to take down Eric, you'll need it.

Cynder: Thank you, Rangers. (To Spyro) You handle this Megazord. Leave this Quantum Ranger to me. (To the Time Force Red Ranger) Let's get you rested, clean your suit, and back in fighting condition.

(The Pink Ranger leads Spyro and Cynder to their next mission, all the while letting them discuss things)

Spyro: You're definitely getting maternal with the resistance Rangers.

Cynder: (Smiles) Its like a bunch of children who just lost their families in a war. I feel sorry for them.

Spyro: I know, I do too

Cynder: (Chuckles) Looks like we got to be parents after all.

(As the two walk, their tails intertwine, ending our tale for today)

 **And that concludes Part III of the My Gift To You birthday special. Things conclude in the MCU interactions. So, Time Force is next, yet another favorite team of mine. Home generation of some of the best Zords ever! So how's this going to end? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	14. Time Force Arrested

**Welcome back to The Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, after a slight case of mistaken identity, Spyro and Cynder took in the Time Force Rangers, preparing to take out the Quantum Ranger. So how is this going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes not in the Temple's medical bay, but somewhere near the outskirts of Warfang, where Spyro and Cynder are following the Time Force Rangers to... well we don't know where.)

Spyro: I'm usually not one to look a gift ally in the mouth, but where are you taking us?

Time Force Pink Ranger: Let's just say the tools we need are nearby.

(At this point, the Time Force Pink Ranger taps on a few bricks in the nearby city walls, and after a few tries, finds the right brick, revealing a hidden supply cache, which is being watched over by a small blue robotic owl)

Circuit: Rangers! Am I glad to see you!

Time Force Green Ranger: Good to see you too, Circuit.

(At the sight of this, Spyro and Cynder are both just staring, curious and kind of terrified all the same. But it's Cynder who finally speaks up)

Cynder: Okay, who or what the hell is that?!

Circuit: You must be Spyro and Cynder. Glad to finally meet you!

Spyro: What on earth is even going on here?

Time Force Yellow Ranger: Circuit here is the key towards getting the gear you guys'll need to take down Eric. (To Circuit) Any idea where he's hiding out?

Circuit: Last time I picked up his morpher was at the Temple. But, I did get a notification that the Q-Rex was active in a nearby valley.

Cynder: Avalar.

Time Force Blue Ranger: So, what's the plan?

Spyro: We were hoping you had one.

Cynder: We do have one. You use this new Megazord to handle the Quantasaurus Rex, while I take down the Quantum Ranger.

Circuit: Alright then, let's get on with it! I'll call in the Time Flyers ASAP.

Spyro: Time Flyers?

Time Force Red Ranger: The Zords we're loaning you. I'll take you up in the Time Jet and get you situated.

Time Force Pink Ranger: Not a chance, Wes. You're still injured. It's best if you stay with Circuit and the others. Trip and I will show Spyro the ropes.

Circuit: Good news, Time Flyers are inbound.

Time Force Green Ranger: Then we haven't a moment to lose! The minute the Time Flyers arrive, Eric's going to be on our tail. Time to deploy the Time Jet!

(With that, he grabs a crate from the supply depot, and upon opening it, a small white model jet somehow propels itself into the air and magnifies to full size.)

Time Force Pink Ranger: (Grabbing a hold of Spyro's arm) Time to go!

Spyro: Wait... what?!

(Before he can even finish that statement, Spyro is taken into the air by the Green and Pink Rangers, landing on the Time Jet as it speeds off, nearly sending Spyro off the edge if he hadn't grabbed a hold of the central control post)

Time Force Green Ranger: If we keep at our current speed, we should intercept the Time Flyers right as they get here.

Time Force Pink Ranger: You ready for this Spyro?

Spyro: I'll tell you when I'm not about to puke!

(As Spyro and the two Rangers fly off, Cynder stays behind with Circuit and the other Rangers)

Cynder: So, what do we know about the Quantum Ranger?

Time Force Red Ranger: Old friend of mine from college. Pretty much been a rival all my life.

Time Force Blue Ranger: Don't forget an ego you could see from space.

Cynder: I meant his fighting style.

Time Force Yellow Ranger: The best I can tell you is it's pretty much ranged. I've never actually seen the guy battle up close unless he gets his sword out, which is rare.

Cynder: Ranged fighter, check. Alright then, let's get the creep.

Circuit: That's it? All you need to beat him is knowing he's a ranged fighter?

Cynder: Believe me, Circuit. I've handled every type of fighter there is. I know their weaknesses. If you guys need me, I'll be heading for Avalar.

(And with that, Cynder takes off, ready to take down the Quantum Ranger)

Time Force Red Ranger: Am I the only one who thinks she's a lot like Jen?

Circuit: We're all thinking it.

(After a few minutes of flying at supersonic speeds, we resume with Spyro and the other two Rangers)

Time Force Green Ranger: Time Flyers are about to emerge.

Time Force Pink Ranger: How're you holding up Spyro?

Spyro: Still nauseous, but we're going too fast for anything to happen.

(Just as Spyro is about to lean over the side and start dry heaving, he spots a familiar silhouette below)

Spyro: What the...? Cynder?

Time Force Pink Ranger: What's she doing here?

Time Force Green Ranger: Probably trying to draw Eric out.

Spyro: Sounds about right.

(Now we switch the seeing Cynder on the ground, spotting Spyro and company overhead, as well as a nearby ruin.)

Cynder: (Knowing that's where he's hiding) Come on out, Quantum Ranger. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.

(After a few seconds of standing around, Cynder catches a glint of light out of the corner of her eye, unsurprisingly from the ruin, and leaps out of the way just as she's about to get shot, and then repeats this motion a few times before firing back with a blast of Wind, destroying the Quantum Ranger's cover)

Quantum Ranger: Well, well, looks like we meet again.

Cynder: You were considerably less predictable in the Temple.

Quantum Ranger: Helps to catch your opponent off guard.

Cynder: Something you won't be doing this time.

Quantum Ranger: (With hands on his weapon) Don't be too sure of yourself.

(Now things turn into an old fashioned standoff, but just as the Quantum Ranger is about to draw and fire, the sky overhead starts to warp slightly, allowing five jet-like vehicles, one matching each Time Force Ranger's color, to emerge from it before returning to normal)

Time Force Green Ranger: Time Flyers in position!

(As soon as he says that, the Time Flyers maneuver into position, with the red jet underneath the Time Jet, allowing the red jet's cockpit to open up.)

Time Force Pink Ranger: Hope you're a fast learner, Spyro!

Spyro: Why..?!

(Just as Spyro finishes that question, he's thrown off the Time Jet and into the cockpit of the red Time Flyer, landing face down in the seat before correcting himself)

Time Force Pink Ranger: Spyro? Can you read me?

Spyro: I think so. (Realizes his nausea has caught up with him) One second. (Turns to the side and vomits from the intense speed of earlier) Sorry about that.

Time Force Pink Ranger: We don't have much time to waste. Get the Time Fighters into Megazord formation. Mode Red preferably.

Spyro: Okay...?

Quantum Ranger: (Seeing this) Well then. Two can play at that game. (Pressing a button on his morpher) Q-Rex, arise!

(Just as Spyro starts getting used to the Time Flyers' controls, a nearby mountain literally bursts open, revealing a giant Tyrannosaurus looking machine with laser guns mounted on it's back.)

Spyro: Holy...!

(Just as the titanic machine arises, Spyro maneuvers the Time Flyers out of the way before they can be smacked out of the sky)

Spyro: Okay then, time to try this Megazord out. Time Force Megazord, Mode Red!

(With the command given, the Time Flyers move into position, with the front pieces flying off the yellow and pink jets as well as the back wings of the red one. Once that is complete, the red jet spins over on the cockpit axis while the back part folds down and spins around to form the waist. meanwhile the wings on the blue and green jets fold up before the upper thighs of the Megazord fold out of them just as the yellow and pink jets fly back around, attaching to form the arms of the Megazord alongside the new legs. With this formation complete, the head rises before revealing the face)

Spyro: Alright! Deploying Saber!

(As the formation hits the ground, a sword emerges from the green chestpiece, alongside the missing portions of each jet from earlier, forming a shield. The Megazord grabs both of these items, completing the transformation)

Spyro: (Suddenly standing in a large room, in front of a sword-shaped control stick, which he grabs to assume control) Time Force Megazord, ready!

(The Time Force Megazord stands ready to battle, as does the Q-Rex)

Quantum Ranger: (Into his morpher) Q-Rex, attack!

(At it's master's command, the Q-Rex springs into action, running straight at the Megazord with such ferocity that Spyro can only have the shield at the ready to block it for now)

Quantum Ranger: That ought to keep him busy. (To Cynder) Now then, where were we?

(As the Q-Rex fights Spyro in the Time Force Megazord, Cynder and the Quantum Ranger start their fight anew, with the Quantum Ranger continually firing on Cynder, who deftly dodges every shot, attempting to get in close and exploit his fighting style. And it seems to be going well, as the Quantum Ranger keeps backing up, ultimately hitting a wall, much like the one Spyro is up against trying to fight the Quantasaurus Rex)

Quantum Ranger: Alright, I've had enough of this. (Into his morpher) Fire lasers!

(With that, the Q-Rex releases massive amounts of energy from the lasers on it's back, throwing Spyro back even with the Megazord shield deployed. As the lasers continue to fire, Cynder realizes that the Quantum Ranger's morpher is the key to stopping this beast, so with motions swift and sure, Cynder sneaks up on the Quantum Ranger, knocks the weapon from his hand, grabs the morpher off his wrist, secures it to her own, and flings him back against a wall as he powers down)

Quantum Ranger: How the hell did you do that?!

Cynder: Catching your opponent off guard. (Shows the morpher on her wrist, at which point the Quantum Ranger realizes he lost it)

Quantum Ranger: Even if you have my morpher, you'll never stop the Q-Rex. It's controls are locked to my voice.

Cynder: We'll see about that. I can be very... (Releases a flare of dark energy from the claws opposite the morpher) persuasive...

(With that, Cynder locates the button for the voice commands, and presses it, sending dark energy travelling through the wireless link, directly into the Q-Rex operating system, which results in the lasers stopping and causing the titanic mech what appears to be pain)

Cynder: (Shouted into the morpher) Quantasaurus Rex, you will OBEY ME!

(After what looks like 90 seconds of shocking, the Q-Rex's eyes go dark for a second before returning to their usual green as it stands perfectly still, allowing Spyro to get up)

Spyro: Did she just do what I think she did?

Quantum Ranger: No way.

Cynder: Way. (Presses the button again) Quantasarus Rex, Megazord Mode.

(At this command, the internal mechanisms of the Q-Rex shift it's posture to a more humanoid form while the laser cannons fold around, revealing humanoid arms, one of which happens to be a missile launcher. Once this is complete, the Q-Rex's head folds down into the chest cavity, revealing the head of the Megazord, obscured by a black and red shield, which is severed by a red crest, allowing the face to be revealed)

Cynder: (Into the morpher) Get the Quantum Ranger.

(The Q-Rex springs into action, and uses it's one normal arm to pick up the Quantum Ranger, preventing him from escaping. With this done, Cynder leaps onto the Zord's titanic shoulders.)

Spyro: (Looking on at this sight) I guess I'm not the only one getting a new toy today.

Cynder: You got a toy. I more got a soldier if anything.

Spyro: Regardless, looks like another Ranger is heading to the slammer.

Cynder: Indeed. (Looks at the sunset) It's getting late. We should really get back home.

Spyro: Good call. Let's go.

(With that, Spyro, Cynder, and their prisoner head back to Warfang, ending our tale for today)

 **And that seems like a good spot to end for now. Yes, I know the Quantum Ranger fight wasn't what we were hoping for, nor was the Q-Rex Megazord reveal. But personally, I wouldn't expect much of the Q-Rex Megazord mode. I honestly prefer it's dinosaur mode if anything. And don't worry, we'll see more of the Time Force Zords in due time. So, which team is next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	15. Magical Source, Divided Force

**Welcome to Part III of the Spring/Easter special! Last time, the Quantum Ranger was taken out, finishing Time Force. So what team is next? Read on to uncover!**

(Our tale kicks off with the Time Force Megazord, in Mode Red, standing in a field facing two other Megazords, one primarily red with blue and pink arms and a Tyrannosaurus head for a shoulder, and the other all gold and black with a Pterodactyl head on the chest. Meanwhile, on the ground, Cynder is fighting off six figures: one green, one black, one cyan, one gray, one purple, and one silver, each with a silver arm and dinosaur looking visor)

Dino Charge Green Ranger: (As they surround her) Come on, six of us to one of you?

Cynder: Never tell me the odds.

(Now we switch back to Spyro controlling the Time Force Megazord facing the other two Megazords)

Spyro: You new Rangers aren't that threatening.

Dino Charge Red Ranger: Everyone looks different than they are.

(Now the real battle begins. Cynder's assailants charge her while Spyro begins hacking away at the two Megazords as they come after him. Needless to say, the Dino Charge Rangers just made the biggest mistake of their careers. Cynder handles the Rangers on the ground pretty quickly, in enough time to see Spyro battle the Megazords. Spyro handles them pretty well, but the numbers are overwhelming him)

Cynder: Need a little help up there?

Spyro: Definitely would be nice, for the numbers I'm up against.

Cynder: On the way, love. (Straps on the Quantum morpher, then activates the command function) Q-Rex, rise!

(Now the Q-Rex runs out of the background and tackles the gold Megazord, biting its arm, allowing Spyro to focus on the other one)

Spyro: Thanks love. Time to finish this. Megazord Saber!

(Spyro removes the control stick from its base, causing the Megazord's sword to lower two arms from its blade)

Cynder: (Into the morpher) Fire lasers!

(With that, the Q-Rex rips off the arm of the Megazord its fighting, then fires its lasers straight into it, obliterating the robot and sending the gold suited pilot to the ground with his counterparts)

Cynder: (Seeing this) One down...

Spyro: And three to go!

(With that, the Time Force Megazord rushes into battle, swinging the sword right through the Megazord's side, but as he glides past, the other Megazord is seemingly frozen in time, as the deployed hands on the sword tick back up to their positions)

Spyro: You're time's up!

(As he finishes that line, the time freeze ends, allowing the enemy Megazord to fall, dropping the occupants with the others as Spyro leaps to the ground, picking up the morphers of the fallen Rangers as Terrador and some police rush in to apprehend them)

Spyro: These young punks shouldn't be any trouble, but keep an eye on the blue one. I think he was going to try and bite me at one point.

Terrador: These creeps get crazier every time we take a team down.

Cynder: They're probably only going to get weirder as we go along.

(Just as the other Rangers are carted off, Terrador and some of the officers are surrounded by a red sigil of some sort on the ground.)

Terrador: What the heck is going on?!

(As soon as Terrador says that, those inside the sigil are consumed in flame, including Terrador. And once the flames subside all but Terrador are reduced to ash, though he's badly burned)

Cynder: What kind of black magic is this?!

?: You're closer than you think!

(At this point, five figures can be seen: one red, one green, one blue, one pink, and one yellow; each with suits mostly of their respective colors, while the two women in the group have white leggings on their suits, but all have a strange symbol as their visor, but the red one is a familiar bird visor)

Red Mystic Ranger: Remember us?

Cynder: (Recognizes him) YOU!

Spyro: What have you done?!

Green Mystic Ranger: Taken out one of our bigger threats.

Cynder: You murderers!

Yellow Mystic Ranger: They're down, you're next.

(At this point the five figures pull out what appear to be wands and aim at Spyro and Cynder. But just as they are about to attack, a strange snowstorm rushes across the stage, stopping the attack. Within moments, the source is revealed, three figures, one a golden warrior with shoulder armor, one a knight clad in red wolf-themed armor, and the last similar to the other rangers but clad in white with a more traditional helmet)

White Mystic Ranger: This ends now!

Blue Mystic Ranger: Why did I just know you three would show up?

Solaris Knight: We can't let you disgrace the legacy of mystic arts.

Pink Mystic Ranger: By using them to their full and true purpose?

Wolf Warrior: Bowen, surely you have to know, deep in your heart, that this is madness!

Red Mystic Ranger: This isn't up for debate, dad!

White Mystic Ranger: I am ashamed of you, my son.

Red Mystic Ranger: Why? Because we're better than you?!

Spyro: (Stepping in) That's enough!

Cynder: (Joining Spyro) If there's one thing we won't tolerate, it's betraying your family!

Red Mystic Ranger: Alright then. You want to play hardball? We'll play that way. Just beware. We play rough.

(With that, the Mystic Rangers leave the scene, leaving Spyro and Cynder with the other three.)

White Mystic Ranger: Thank you, for standing by us.

Spyro: Family is one of the most important things in this world. They chose to trample it, so naturally we stand against them.

Solaris Knight: They're going to come back.

Cynder: We'll be ready for them.

Wolf Warrior: As a token of our appreciation, let us help you prepare for them.

Spyro: First we need to get these people to a medical bay. Quickly!

(As the three warriors aid Spyro and Cynder in getting everyone to a hospital, the tale ends for now.)

 **And we'll call it a day here. So, its Mystic Force next it seems, and already they've left Terrador in bad shape. Will he survive? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	16. Mystic Force Demystified

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, Mystic Force got involved, with Terrador getting burned in the process, literally. Will he survive? Will Spyro and Cynder have more to avenge? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in what appears to be an infirmary, where Terrador is fighting for his life to survive his burns. Eventually, the White Mystic Ranger uses her magic to soothe his burns, but the Wolf Warrior delivers news to Spyro and Cynder)

Wolf Warrior: Udonna's doing all she can, but I'm not your friend is going to make it.

Spyro: So now what?

Cynder: We should track down Terrador's next of kin. Let them know what happened.

(At this point the Solaris Knight runs exhausted into the room)

Solaris Knight: Just spoke with Terrador's kids outside. They can't believe this is happening.

Spyro: Anything on how to proceed with Terrador?

Solaris Knight: Their exact words, "He's an organ donor, if he dies, he wouldn't want to risk loss of viability. But regardless, get the bastards who did this."

Cynder: Gladly.

(At this point, the White Mystic Ranger enters the room)

White Mystic Ranger: I've done all I can. Its going to be hard, but he should pull out.

Spyro: That's Terrador for you.

Cynder: And if I know Terrador, he'd want us tracking down those Rangers.

Wolf Warrior: A task we will gladly aid in.

Spyro: What do you know about those Rangers?

Solaris Knight: All five were students of mine, the red one specifically being the son of my travelling companions over there.

White Mystic Ranger: This seems like a place for a two pronged strategy. Leanbow and I will work with one of you, while Daggeron trains the other, then both converge to take them down.

Cynder: And what exactly would we be working on?

Wolf Warrior: Magic. You're going to need it to defeat Bowen and his friends.

Spyro: Magic? Seriously?

Solaris Knight: Magic must defeat Magic.

Cynder: Fair enough. I'll go with Leanbow.

Spyro: Then I guess I'm with Daggeron.

White Mystic Ranger: Then let's be off!

Wolf Warrior: Gladly.

(With that, the Wolf Warrior creates a black magic sigil which he, the White Mystic Ranger, and Cynder step through, leaving Spyro with the Solaris Knight)

Solaris Knight: Well, we'd best get going.

(As they leave, we focus in on where Cynder went off to, a nearby valley, perfect for magic practice.)

Cynder: Okay, what do I need to know?

Wolf Warrior: For what we've got in mind, only two or three spells.

Cynder: That's it?

White Mystic Warrior: We never said who would have the easier time.

Cynder: Fair enough. Alright. Hit me.

Wolf Warrior: Gladly. Mejor Catastros!

(With that, the Wolf Warrior casts some kind of spell, summoning a giant black armored horse like beast)

Cynder: (Surprised) And this is...

Wolf Warrior: Catastros. You're going to want to get to know him. You'll be working together a lot.

White Mystic Ranger: There's a lot for you to learn, so I'd bond quickly

Cynder: Duly noted. (To Catastros) So... looks like we're working together. Just so you know, I am a no nonsense individual.

(Catastros just whinnies in response)

Wolf Warrior: That was quick, quicker than it took for me anyways. (To Cynder) He respects that, and looks forward to working with you.

Cynder: Okay, that _was_ fast.

White Mystic Ranger: Time to cover Zord basics.

Cynder: He's a Zord? Okay then, let's do this! (To Catastros) I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

(As Cynder continues to train with Catastros, we switch over to Spyro and the Solaris Knight, walking through the forest)

Spyro: Not that I doubt this is helpful, but what are we doing in the middle of the woods?

Solaris Knight: There's a tool out here somewhere that will prove helpful, if we can find where my copilot parked it before running off.

Spyro: What exactly are we looking for?

Solaris Knight: (Pushing aside some foliage, and spotting what he needs to see) That.

(Now Spyro sees it, a blue and gold locomotive with six total cars, counting the engine. Once Spyro and the Solaris Knight approach, we switch to the interior of the engine, with Spyro seated at the controls)

Spyro: Okay, how exactly do I control this thing?

Solaris Knight: With these. (Hands Spyro a blue and gold ticket punch and a few tickets) Just punch the right ticket, and you're good.

Spyro: That's it? Tickets?

Solaris Knight: Pretty much. The Solar Streak Express pretty much runs itself.

Spyro: Alright then, let's do this! Time to show those magic brats what we can do.

Solaris Knight: (Reading what appears to be a ticker tape) Not a moment too soon, they're back! Cynder and the others are on scene.

Spyro: Then we haven't a moment to lose! (Punches a departure ticket) Full speed ahead!

(Now we transition once more to what appears to be the same place where Terrador got burned, where we see Cynder standing there, facing down the Mystic Force Rangers)

Red Mystic Ranger: You've got a lot of nerve trying this again.

Cynder: What can I say? I've got a bone to pick with you.

Green Mystic Ranger: You really think this'll end better for you than it did for your friend?

Cynder: The playing field's more even this time. (Starts flying up from the Rangers) Uthe Mejor!

(At the uttering of the spell, a magic sigil forms, which Cynder flies through, emerging on the other side as a giant which looks like the Wolf Warrior, but purple rather than red)

Yellow Mystic Ranger: She turned into Koragg!? I knew there was something off about them!

Blue Mystic Ranger: She thinks this'll be easy? Let's show her what we can do!

Mystic Rangers: Galwit Mysto Prifior!

(With this spell, the Mystic Rangers rise through colored sigils to become their Zord forms: Green a Minotaur, Pink a Sprite, Blue some kind of Mermaid with no tail, Yellow a humanoid Garuda, and Red some kind of Phoenix warrior thing)

Pink Mystic Ranger: Time to knock you down a peg!

Cynder: You'll soon find that's harder than you realize.

(Cynder charges at the Mystic Rangers, who in turn charge at her. The five Rangers try their hardest to hold their own, but fail miserably as Cynder defeats them swiftly.)

Cynder: Do you realize how pathetic this is for you? You've got my biologically induced inexperience with bipedalism as a handicap and I'm _still_ winning!

Red Mystic Ranger: (Getting up) We won't back down so easily!

(Just as the Red Mystic Ranger starts charging at Cynder, a train whistle blows as the Solar Streak Express runs right into the Ranger, knocking him down)

Spyro: What do I tell you people about playing near railroad tracks!?

Cynder: Okay, Spyro. What is it with you and trains?

Spyro: Wait a second, Cynder? Is that you?!

Cynder: In the flesh, or rather... armor.

Spyro: It looks good on you.

Cynder: Thanks.

(At this point, the Mystic Rangers get back up and the Red Mystic Ranger specifically starts kicking the Solar Streak Express into individual cars, with the help of the other Rangers)

Red Mystic Ranger: Good luck trying that again!

Spyro: No need to. I've got one better. (Pulls out his ticket punch and a ticket marked "Join", which he punches) Solar Streak Megazord!

(As the ticket is punched, the cars of the train come back together and start moving in the air, only to decouple again. The engine's wheels detach from the sides and fold forward and up while the front wedge thing folds down. The second car almost completely folds in on itself revealing a sort of central cavity, with the last fold revealing the head as the other four cars attach to form arms and legs respectively. Once they are in place, the engine slots into the central cavity, and as steam blows out of the smokestack the transformation is complete.)

Spyro: (As his new Megazord stands triumphantly) Try kicking me apart now! I dare you!

Green Mystic Ranger: Time to vary the strategy a bit.

Green, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Mystic Rangers: Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!

(With that, those specific Rangers somehow rise into the air. Once up, the Green Mystic Ranger turns upside down and folds down his legs to form the dragon's feet, the Blue Mystic Ranger forms a tail, the Yellow Mystic Ranger attaches as the wings, and the Pink Mystic Ranger becomes the head, allowing the Red Mystic Ranger to ride on the formation's back.)

Red Mystic Ranger: Now this is fitting, a dragon to take out a dragon!

Spyro: Okay, that's just offensive!

(The Red Mystic Ranger and the others in Dragon Formation attempt to charge at Spyro, and for a while he holds them off in the Solar Streak Megazord, but ultimately he gets worn down)

Spyro: Running out of steam here!

Cynder: Got a plan for that! Mejor Catastros!

(With a simple spell, Cynder summons Catastros to her side, and, leaping onto the back of her mighty steed, slashes right into the Dragon Formation, knocking the Red Mystic Ranger off)

Red Mystic Ranger: They've got Catastros too?! Where's Brightstar when you need her?!

Spyro: Thanks Cynder.

Cynder: No problem.

Spyro: Now to try something. (Pulls a lever in the cockpit) Furnace Blast!

(With that command, the front of the engine chestpiece opens up, allowing Spyro to fire a beam of energy at the Dragon Formation, which somehow absorbs the magic that formed it, breaking it up into the four Rangers it was formed from, and recharging the Solar Streak Megazord)

Yellow Mystic Ranger: He took our Dragon Formation Spell?! How's that even possible!?

Spyro: Good riddance to that mockery.

Blue Mystic Ranger: Nick, we're running out of ideas here!

Red Mystic Ranger: Let's kick it up a notch then.

Mystic Rangers: Galwit Mysto Unios!

(With that spell cast, all five Mystic Rangers rise into the air. Green again starts to form the dragon's body, but this time the dragon feet fold all the way back, allowing the Blue Ranger to form the fronts of the legs. Yellow still attaches to the back as wings, but this time, the center of the Green Ranger's Zord form folds open, revealing hands and leaving a gap for the Red and Pink Rangers to fit into once they fold together to form a chestpiece. And as the Minotaur horns fold up, making it look like a stereotypical witch's hat, the completed formation pulls up the brim on this "hat" revealing the face)

Mystic Ranger: Titan Megazord!

Cynder: So, we're playing with Megazords now, eh? Two can play at that game! Sumbol Unithos Equestras!

(At this command, Cynder leaps off Catastros' back, allowing him to fulfill the spell's purpose. Starting with the head and neck somehow vanishing, before what look like platforms extend down to the front hooves, before turning around 180 degrees to become what look like armored boots. At this point, the back hooves fold into the legs, which turn 180 degrees as well, only to fold the entire rear section up and split it apart, revealing arms. At this point, Cynder settles into the cavity created and holds her shield to her heart as the wolf designs on her shoulders fold around front. As the shield's eye opens, it is shown Catastros' neck and tail have become a lance, and the actual head of the horse has reattached onto Cynder's head, revealing a face as the transformation finishes)

Cynder: Centaurus Wolf Megazord!

Spyro: Why do you get some of the cool looking Megazords?

Cynder: I guess they come to my dark energy like moths to a flame.

Spyro: Now I think you're getting dramatic.

Cynder: Fair enough. We'll talk about this later, once we kick their tails.

Red Mystic Ranger: Keep yapping, it'll make our job much easier!

Spyro: Not a chance.

(With that, the match is set, Solar Streak and Centauraus Wolf Megazords vs Titan Megazord. At this point, the Mystic Rangers make their first crucial mistake, they charge directly at Cynder, who is expecting their attack and immediately hits them with the lance, knocking them straight into Spyro's awaiting fists, to get punched over and over again as Cynder keeps jabbing them with the lance)

Cynder: I don't know about you, Spyro, but I'm getting tired of these punks.

Spyro: You and me both. What do you say we finish them off?

Cynder: Gladly.

(Now Cynder raises her lance and spins it about in her hand, forming a dark sigil, similar to the one used to assume her armored form)

Cynder: Corrupted Spell Seal!

(Just as Cynder finishes her spell seal, she ducks, allowing Spyro to pour his own energy into the Solar Streak Megazord)

Spyro: Aethereal Furnace Blast!

(With that, Spyro releases a surge of Aether energy through Cynder's spell seal, sending both light and dark energy flying at the Titan Megazord. As it hits, the magic that formed it is siphoned slowly into the Solar Streak Megazord, paralyzing it allowing Cynder to leap back into the fray, and slash at their opponents with her lance, completely breaking their spells)

Spyro and Cynder: Checkmate!

(With the uttering of that phrase of victory, the Titan Megazord falls completely apart and the Mystic Rangers not only return to human size, but lose all their power as the Solar Streak and Centaurus Wolf Megazords absorb it. Once the transfer is done, Cynder steps through a generated sigil as Spyro leaps out of the cockpit of his Megazord. Once we reach the ground, we see the Mystic Rangers' morphers are burnt and worthless, but Spyro still picks them up, fearing what could happen if they get a hold of them. As he does this, Cynder is shown riding in on a now normal size and more organic horse looking Catastros)

Cynder: (Dismounting Catastros and summoning the Rangers' own shadows to bind them) You are beaten.

Pink Mystic Ranger: You may have us down for now, but you'll never stop us all!

Spyro: Really? Tell that to your friends in lockup. (To the Red Mystic Ranger) I'm sure your parents will want to have a talk with you, Bowen.

Cynder: (Getting back on Catastros) Let's get them out of here. They will face justice for their crimes.

Spyro: You're going to ride the horse back?

Cynder: His name is Catastros. And yes. Why not?

Spyro: No reason. Just asking.

Cynder: Let's get moving then.

(With that, Cynder binds the Rangers' shadows to Catastros' chamfron, or helmet, and rides off towards Warfang, with Spyro boarding the Solar Streak Express, back in train form to follow her, ending our story for today)

 **And with that, another team bites the dust. And for anyone wondering how Cynder, as a quadrupedal dragon, can ride a horse, I imagine her just laying down on Catastros' back, much like a jockey during a horse race, being as streamlined as possible. That's just me though. Imagine this as you will. So, which team is next? I'll give you a hint, they are not easy to find. To see if your answer is right, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	17. Quasar Quest II

**Welcome to Part II of the Summer Special! Last time, the Mystic Force Rangers met their downfall after daring to challenge Spyro and Cynder. Now, a whole new team steps up to the plate. So, who's next? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes in Warfang, as Spyro and Cynder, who is riding Catastros, bring the Mystic Rangers to the lockup to await their trial. As they arrive, Volteer and Cyril meet them.)

Cyril: So these are the bastards who tried to assassinate Terrador!

Cynder: (Dismounting Catastros and unbinding the Mystic Rangers' shadows from his chamfron) Every last one of them.

Spyro: (To a nearby guard) Take these five down to lockup, and bring back some oats for Catastros.

(As the guard leaves with the Mystic Rangers, Spyro and Cynder turn to Volteer)

Cynder: How's Terrador doing?

Volteer: He's still hanging in there. Right now his prognosis is okay, but shaky.

Spyro: Let's hope he pulls through. There's been enough death in this already.

(At this point, two guards can be heard running through the background, and behind them, two other dragons carrying a familiar face, which Spyro recognizes)

Spyro: Wait a second. Isn't that the guy who told us about Cam?

Cynder: (Spying his face) You're right, it is!

(As Cynder gets closer, trying to figure out what's going on, Ranger Operator Series Green appears to snap and tries to strangle Cynder)

Ranger Operator Series Green: YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THE OTHERS WOULDN'T KNOW I TOLD YOU!

(In self defense, Cynder punches him in the face, almost knocking him out)

Cynder: For your information, I said we would _try_ to avoid letting your comrades find out you snitched. I don't know how they found out.

Ranger Operator Series Green: Good luck getting me to believe that lie.

(With that, he is carted off towards the infirmary to get his wounds healed)

Spyro: What happened there?

Cyril: Apparently some of those other Rangers found out what your green friend over there told you about the Green Samurai Ranger. Needless to say, they weren't too happy with him.

Cynder: Once he gets out of the infirmary, put him into protective custody. We don't need any more death today.

(Just as Cynder says that, what appears to be a ball of light appears heading right for them)

Spyro: (Realizing what it is) HIT THE DECK!

(As Spyro yells this out, the ball of light lands, and explodes, revealing itself to have been some kind of explosive round.)

Volteer: By the Ancestors, what was that?!

Cynder: No idea, but it came from somewhere close by.

Spyro: Time to check this out.

Cynder: (To a guard carrying a bucket of oats) Get Catastros to the stables. We'll handle this.

(As the guard leaves with the remarkably calm Catastros, Spyro and Cynder fly out over the nearby area, trying to find out where that explosive came from. After a few minutes of searching, Spyro spots something odd, A team of five individuals, in consistent retreat, battling a group of two, one of whom is wielding what is essentially a rocket launcher)

Spyro: I'm thinking that's the source of the explosives!

Cynder: Let's descend and check it out.

(As they descend we see more of what's going on. The team of five is shown to be composed of a black armored figure with a cape and golden horns on the side of his helmet, while three of the others sport suits notably featuring a black and white pattern resembling teeth with accents of Yellow, Blue, and Green respectively. The two attacking figures share similar suits to those three, but being in Red and Pink. Though in an odd detail, the Pink suit is switching between the person standing by the Red figure, who is wielding the rocket launcher, and the final person from the group of five)

Spyro: Looks like we've got trouble here.

Cynder: Time to do what we do best then!

(With that, Spyro and Cynder leap over the retreating group and head into battle against the Red and Pink figures. The Pink figure puts up a good fight against Spyro, only to ultimately get knocked back when the Pink suit transitions back to the other person. Meanwhile the Red figure puts up a much better fight against Cynder, only for him to leave the battle once the Pink figure starts losing)

Galaxy Red: Karone!

(The Red Ranger aims his weapon at Spyro, but Cynder uses this opportunity to knock it out of his hands by destroying it, sending the projectile into a hillside, but the resulting shockwave knocks the figure he was trying to save down, just as the Pink suit returns to her.)

Karone: When did they call for backup?!

(At this point, the Rangers Spyro and Cynder saved rush into the scene, just as the Pink suit switches to it's other user.)

Spyro: They didn't have to. I recognize you from the Temple.

Cynder: It's probably best if you surrender now. Save us all some bruises.

Galaxy Red: Not a chance.

Magna Defender: Leo, you have to give up this crusade!

Galaxy Red: Mike, I don't want to fight you. But clearly we disagree here. This world needs to know what awaits it if they invade our world.

Galaxy Yellow: They haven't! And they weren't planning to!

Karone: Who told you that? Those traitors?!

Galaxy Blue: Funny, the only traitors I see here are you two.

Galaxy Red: Enough of this!

Cynder: I'd listen to them if I were you, Ranger.

Karone: And surrender to these spineless cowards?!

Galaxy Red: I'd rather die than even consider that.

Spyro: That can be arranged. We do still have the death penalty here.

Galaxy Green: (As Galaxy Pink's suit switches back to Karone) Just tell us where the Quasar Saber is, and we can start putting an end to this.

Karone: Not on your life. The power of the Pink Quasar Saber is mine!

Galaxy Pink: It stopped being yours when you joined those Hexagon monsters!

Galaxy Red: The Galactabeasts have turned on us already, favoring you cowards. But we will never surrender.

Cynder: Certainly not your smartest move then.

Karone: We're wasting our time here.

Galaxy Red: Agreed. We need to get back to finding the Quasar Saber. (To Spyro and Cynder) You haven't seen the last of us.

(And just as the Pink Ranger suit transitions back to Galaxy Pink, the other two head back in the direction they came from)

Magna Defender: We can't thank you enough.

Spyro: Just doing our job.

Cynder: But perhaps you can explain what's going on with your friend here?

Galaxy Green: When Operation Hexagon began, Karone and Kendrix here had started alternating who had the power of the Pink Quasar Saber.

Galaxy Blue: But as the conflict grew and Rangers started choosing sides, Karone and Leo ended up on one side, while Kendrix and the rest of us chose the other.

Galaxy Yellow: As such, the Pink Quasar Saber jetted itself into a neutral world, knowing whoever could claim it would be the one true master, or mistress in this case, of it's power. But until then, the power switches between them.

Spyro: I'm guessing this Quasar Saber was part of the reason our world was chosen first for an attack?

Magna Defender: It wouldn't surprise me.

Cynder: Then it sounds like we need to find this Quasar Saber before they do.

Magna Defender: Agreed.

Spyro: You five should rest. We've got accommodations for resistance Rangers back at our base.

Galaxy Pink: That's very kind of you.

Cynder: Once everyone is rested, we'll start trying to figure out what the plan is.

(And with that, the Pink suit switches back to the unseen Karone once again, and the beleaguered team returns to Warfang as the story concludes for today)

 **And this concludes Part II of the Summer Special. For the third and final part, head on over to the MCU Intros. So, it looks like Lost Galaxy is next on the chopping block. Now to explain what is up with the Pink Ranger(s) here, it actually was a major plot element around the middle of the series, where the original Pink Galaxy Ranger was killed off when the person who played her had to leave the show for a bit for I believe medical reasons, and thus they needed a new Pink Ranger. After the original Pink Galaxy Ranger was resurrected in the series finale, the two have seemingly alternated who has the powers since then. I figured I may as well play this into my Lost Galaxy arc, because why not? Anyways, how exactly will this team go down? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	18. Lost Galaxy Found

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Rangers of Lost Galaxy entered the fray, and brought with them an interesting twist. The first part of the mission is to settle on who the rightful wielder of the Pink Ranger's powers actually is. So, how will this turn out? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in what appears to be a conference room of some kind, with the Rangers seated at one end, and Spyro and Cynder on the other.)

Spyro: Okay then, do we have a plan exactly?

Magna Defender: Well, the first step is to retrieve the Pink Quasar Saber. From there, we should be able to take out Leo and Karone.

Cynder: Good plan, if a bit vague. Considering we have no idea _where_ this Quasar Saber is.

Galaxy Pink: That's where I come in.

Spyro: Okay?

Magna Defender: It's a long story, but Kendrix is sort of linked to the Pink Quasar Saber, and as such, can sense it.

Galaxy Blue: The main problem, so is Karone.

Cynder: So both sides have a way to track the sword. But, this sort of sense sounds like it requires a lot of concentration.

Galaxy Pink: I see what you're saying.

Cynder: All we should really need to do is distract Karone long enough that the rest of us can find the Saber.

Galaxy Green: A simple, elegant solution. Why didn't we think of that?!

Galaxy Yellow: Probably because we've been fighting for our lives most of the time since we got here.

Spyro: So, all we really need to do is get their focus on something else.

Magna Defender: And I think I know just what to do. But, I'm going to need some help to pull it off.

Spyro: Count me in.

Cynder: Looks like we have a plan. You two distract those rogues while the rest of us go after the sword.

(With that, the team splits up to accomplish their plan. For now, we focus on Spyro and the Magna Defender, who appear to be just standing in a field, but after panning around, we can see some sort of makeshift camp through the trees)

Spyro: That's their camp alright.

Magna Defender: Good, now we can start the plan. Chances are Leo's been marking down locations where the Quasar Saber might be based on Karone's senses.

Spyro: So we're really just trying to get a map from them?

Magna Defender: So we can catch up with the others, or give them a clue to find the Quasar Saber if they haven't yet.

Spyro: Fair enough.

Magna Defender: Alright, here's the plan. I'll sneak in there and get the map, while you distract them with the Torozord.

Spyro: (Confused) The what?

Magna Defender: Guess I forgot to explain that part of the plan. There's no better distraction than a Megazord coming right at you. So I'm going to loan you the Torozord, my personal Zord.

Spyro: Why didn't you say that before we got here?

Magna Defender: I thought I did. But now's not the time to argue. They should be back any time now. Let's get the plan in action. Torozord, Charge!

(At this command, the ground begins to shake as a giant black, armored bull-like being emerges from the nearby forest.

Spyro: By the Ancestors, that thing is huge!

Magna Defender: Now to get you up there and in control. Just shout "Mega Defender, transform" with your back to the Torozord.

Spyro: Okay? (Turning his back to the Torozord) Mega Defender, transform!

(With that phrase spoken, the Torozord releases a beam of red energy from it's eyes, directly at Spyro)

Spyro: That's it?

Magna Defender: Give it a second.

(And just as he says that, the red beam hits Spyro, causing him to begin transforming into the namesake Mega Defender, amidst his panic at the fact that he is turning into some kind of giant warrior in red and black armor, eerily similar looking to the Magna Defender)

Spyro: (Still freaking out) What the heck just happened?!

(As Spyro says this, Galaxy Red and Karone emerge from a nearby clump of trees, having heard the commotion.

Galaxy Red: What the..?!

Spyro: (Turning to see them) YOU!

Karone: Looks like they found us!

Galaxy Red: Trying to beat us on our turf? Big mistake. I'll handle this, you go find the Quasar Saber.

Karone: Gladly.

(As Karone leaves, Galaxy Red prepares to call on their effort)

Galaxy Red: Centaurus! Stratoforce!

(At those commands, two Megazords emerge, one red composed of land vehicles with a clear rhino theme, and one blue composed of aircraft with some kind of bird theme)

Spyro: Who the heck are you two?!

(With this, the Centaurus Megazord, the red one, pulls out a gigantic gun and points it straight at Spyro)

Spyro: (Panicked and talking fast) You know what, I don't want to know! Torozord, save me!

(As the Centaurus Megazord starts firing, Spyro tries to run back towards the Torozord, but keeps stumbling over his own feet since he's not used to walking bipedally)

Spyro: Now I get how Cynder felt!

(Eventually, Spyro makes it to the Torozord, which appears to be giving him a judgmental look without turning its head at all)

Spyro: Don't judge me! I didn't see _this_ coming!

Magna Defender: What are you doing?!

Spyro: Right now, trying to figure out how to operate this body you've stuck me in!

Magna Defender: The Mega Defender form is not made for intense combat! That's the Defender Torozord's prerogative!

Spyro: What?!

Magna Defender: Combine with the Torozord and you'll see what I mean.

Spyro: Okay then. (Standing up tall amidst the gunshots) Defender Torozord, Transform!

(With this command, the earth quakes again as a pillar of it rises up, lifting the Torozord into the air on a pedestal. As it does this, the Torozord's rear legs begin to lift the rest of it into a bipedal stance, with the front hooves spinning 360 degrees to reveal the fists before it completely straightens out, revealing the torso of the Megazord as the top of this new formation opens up revealing a cavity inside)

Spyro: I get it. Here we go!

(Now Spyro leaps into the air and folds neatly into the cavity before it closes up. Once it does, the feet of the Megazord spin around elevating it's height slightly. With this complete, the Torozord's head folds backwards, revealing the Megazord's face as the transformation is completed.)

Spyro: Okay, this is cool! (To Centaurus and Stratoforce) You're toast.

(While Spyro engages the two enemy Megazords, we focus into the nearby cliffside woods, and to Cynder and the others, trying to locate the Quasar Saber.)

Cynder: (Slicing away a fallen tree with her tail blade) How're we doing, Kendrix? Getting any closer?

Galaxy Pink: Certainly closer than we were a few minutes ago.

Cynder: (Aside) How exactly does she know where the sword is anyways?

Galaxy Yellow: Her spirit was bound to it when she died.

Cynder: She's dead?

Galaxy Green: It's really confusing, but yes, at one point.

Cynder: I'm not even going to ask then.

Galaxy Pink: I see it!

(Now we see the object in question, a sword with the blade half buried in the ground)

Galaxy Yellow: Looks like we beat Leo and Karone to it!

(At this point, what sounds like rustling branches can be heard, which quickly turns to falling trees as a shadow looms over the scene, notably the Defender Torozord about to crash into everyone)

Cynder: SCRAMBLE!

(The group separates briefly as the Defender Torozord crashes down, revealing the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords standing overhead)

Galaxy Blue: Mike! Are you okay?!

(At this point, the Magna Defender arrives on the scene)

Magna Defender: I'm fine. (Spies the Quasar Saber) And you found the Quasar Saber! Awesome!

Cynder: Wait, if you're here, who's this?

Spyro: Take a guess.

Cynder: Wait, Spyro? That's you?!

Spyro: You're not the only one who can become a Zord now!

Galaxy Pink: Uh, guys, I think we've got bigger problems to deal with!

(Not only are Centaurus and Stratoforce standing overhead, but Leo and Karone have arrived on the scene as well)

Galaxy Red: Somehow I knew I could count on you guys to lead us right where we needed to be.

Karone: Now if you don't mind, I'll just head over there and claim my sword.

Galaxy Pink: Not happening, Karone. One Quasar Saber in evil hands is bad enough, we won't let a second befall that fate.

Galaxy Red: Odd, since I already see three being misused.

Magna Defender: Cynder, Kendrix, get the Saber. We'll handle these two.

Spyro: Leave the Megazords to me.

(With that, Spyro, as the Defender Torozord, gets back up)

Spyro: Come on you steel wimps! I could do this all day!

(As Spyro engages the Megazords, the ground teams engage each other, allowing both Cynder and Galaxy Pink to race Karone to the Quasar Saber. As their battle commences, the Pink Galaxy Ranger powers transfer back and forth with exceeding precedence until eventually, in the heat of battle, five gigantic beasts: one lion, one condor, one gorilla, one wolf, and one wildcat; show up on the battlefield on Spyro's side)

Spyro: Okay, what on earth?

Magna Defender: The Galactabeasts!

Spyro: That's good, right?

Galaxy Yellow: Extremely!

Spyro: Alright then! Let's crush these tin cans!

(Spyro and the Galactabeasts charge the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords, but even that is not enough to destroy them. Meanwhile, on the ground, the battle for the Pink Quasar Saber continues, with both Galaxy Pink and Karone having the opportunity to take it on many occasions. But in that moment, Karone has the suit and the Saber in her grasp. And just as she's about to pull the sword from the ground, Cynder sweeps Karone's legs out from under her using her tail, a move which sends the Quasar Saber flying right into Galaxy Pink's hands, ending this cycle of confusion.)

Karone: No!

Galaxy Pink: Yes!

Cynder: That settles that, I guess.

Karone: I won't let you take that power from me!

(With reckless abandon, Karone charges at Galaxy Pink, who, in self defense, pushes Karone away, unknowlingly pushing her off the edge of the cliff these woods rest on. As Karone falls, it appears certain that a Pink Galaxy Ranger will die today, until suddenly she's not falling, as Cynder flew back down and caught her, before bringing her back to the surface, where Galaxy Pink binds her to prevent further attacks)

Cynder: Yeah, you're not getting out of justice _that_ easily.

Spyro: Nice work, Cynder!

(And just as he says that, the Stratoforce Megazord hits him with it's boomerang weapon.)

Spyro: Uncalled for!

(By this point, Galaxy Red has seen what is going on and has pulled out his rocket launcher weapon again, prepared to blow Cynder to kingdom come. Only, she sees this, and in about three quick movements dodges the blast, disarms the Ranger, and steals his morpher.)

Cynder: Apparently originality is not your style.

(Meanwhile, Spyro is getting overwhelmed by Centaurus and Stratoforce, even with the help of the Galactabeasts)

Spyro: Could use a little help up here!

Galaxy Pink: Cynder, looks like you're up.

Cynder: Me?

Galaxy Pink: The Galactabeasts can transform into Galactazords, which in turn form the Galaxy Megazord. Use Leo's morpher to initiate the process and get up there!

Cynder: Hope this works!

(With that, Cynder flies onto the head of the Lion Galactabeast and holds the taken morpher in the air)

Cynder: Galactazord, transform!

(As she utters this command, the five Galactabeasts are instantaneously given a new metal coating.)

Cynder: Alright then! Galaxy Megazord formation!

(The five Galactazords start running as the transformation initiates, beginning with the Lion's head folding up to the top of its body while it's legs fold into the body, creating the chest of the Megazord. While this is going on the Gorilla's arms fold up into its sides as its legs form into its torso, completing the formation of the legs. Meanwhile the Wolf and Wildcat fold up to form arms with fists entering from nowhere as the Condor's legs extend and its neck contracts, letting the other four Galactazords form around it. As this finishes, the Lion's mouth opens revealing the head. But just as horns extend from the head of the Megazord, they are replaced with a crown like-extension, and a large chestpiece appears on the Megazord, completing the transformation with the appearance of a gold-hilted sword)

Galaxy Blue: Power-up mode?! How's that possible?! She doesn't have the Lights of Orion!

Cynder: Word to the wise, expect the unexpected with me. Time to show these tin punks what we can do!

(With that, the Galaxy Megazord charges into battle)

Spyro: Wait for me!

(Now the stage is set: Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord vs Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords. And there really is no contest. As after even a few minutes of fighting, both the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazord are knocked to the ground in no time, shutting down as they fall. With their victory secured, Cynder leaps to the ground from the Galaxy Megazord's cockpit, and Spyro returns to normal)

Spyro: Well that was surreal.

Cynder: Now you know how I feel.

Magna Defender: Nice work everyone!

Spyro: Let's get these two to lockup.

Galaxy Pink: Should we put Karone in protective custody?

Cynder: No need. Everyone we've captured is depowered.

(With that, Spyro, Cynder, and the Galaxy Rangers head back towards Warfang with their prisoners, and their new Zords in tow)

 **And that wraps up Lost Galaxy. I bet people really thought I was going to kill off Karone for a moment. Nope. Just a bit of drama. So, next time things will really start accelerating. So what does that mean? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	19. Relics of the Past

**Welcome back to The Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time the Lost Galaxy Rangers tried and failed to take out Spyro and Cynder. But before we continue, an announcement, I tallied up the teams I chose to include, and we are halfway through them! This tale will definitely survive through summer, and maybe even into next year. Now, announcement concluded, let's see which team is next.**

(Our story resumes at the Dragon Temple, specifically in the infirmary, where Spyro and Cynder are about to receive some bad news, as we can already see, Terrador is doing much worse, about as worse as you can be actually.)

Spyro: We got here as fast as we could. What's happening?

Doctor: (Sighs) I'm sorry to have to tell you this.

Cynder: Tell us what?

Doctor: It's Terrador. He fought hard to survive his injuries. But...

Spyro: He didn't make it, did he?

Doctor: Sadly, no.

(As Terrador's body is covered with a white sheet, the room enters a more somber tone)

Doctor: Thankfully, as per his last wishes, his organs are awaiting the donors who need them.

Cynder: (Looking towards Terrador's covered corpse) At least in his death he saved lives.

Spyro: That's Terrador through and through.

Doctor: I understand you've already brought his killers in.

Cynder: Rest assured. They will be made aware of the murder charge on their heads now.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder leave to inform Volteer and Cyril of their comrade's passing, but the doctor notices something odd about Cynder, more on that later. But for now we transition down to the prison ward, where Volteer and Cyril are, for some reason.)

Volteer: He's dead?

Spyro: Sadly, yes.

Cyril: First Ignitus, now Terrador. Half of us dead in less than a decade.

Cynder: At very least, his killers are in custody already.

Volteer: Those mystic bastards...

(At this point, the Red Wind Ranger appears at the bars of his cell)

Cyril: (Noticing this) What do you want?

Red Wind Ranger: To talk.

Spyro: What do we even have to talk about, Ranger?

Red Wind Ranger: Let's just say being stuck in a cage has given me time to think.

Cynder: What, you want to cop a deal?

Red Wind Ranger: I'm saying I want out of this Hexagon thing.

Spyro: You lost your right to leave when you attacked the Temple.

Red Wind Ranger: I can tell you everything.

Cynder: What don't we already know?

Red Wind Ranger: Everyone who's involved with Hexagon.

Spyro: We're listening.

Red Wind Ranger: I have a list of everyone who's involved with Operation Hexagon. I can get it to you. No strings attached.

Cynder: For what? Striking your name from it?

Red Wind Ranger: Not even that. I know what I've done is wrong, and that I need to face justice for it. I don't want any other worlds going through this.

Spyro: Are you expecting our courts to be lenient with you for this?

Red Wind Ranger: Not even close.

Cynder: (To Spyro) Can we trust him?

Spyro: I don't know, but it's worth a shot. (To the Red Wind Ranger) Alright, where's the list?

Red Wind Ranger: Hidden, in my morpher. Pry it open and you should have it.

Spyro: (To Cyril) Send someone down to the armory, pry open his morpher. Find that list.

Cyril: On it!

(And just as Cyril is about to leave, a guard enters with the Red Wind Ranger's broken morpher, and the list in hand)

Guard: My apologies, sirs and madam, I was trying to file away the recently collected devices, and this one fell from the shelf. But it looks like there was something hidden inside it!

Cynder: Perfect timing, my good man. That's the list we were looking for!

Guard: Ha! For once my clumsiness did something right!

Spyro: (Taking the list) With this list in hand, we can weed out the Hexagon supporters in our midst, and confirm anyone else who comes in.

Cynder: We truly have the advantage now.

(Now we fast forward 3 months, where Spyro and Cynder are... currently asleep, having been tracking Rangers non-stop for three months, and getting nowhere. But just as this happens, we zoom into Spyro's head, wherein we stand in a familiar misty void, with a familiar blue dragon standing there)

Ignitus: Well, young dragon. I am impressed.

Spyro: With what? We haven't been able to find any trace of those Rangers in 3 months!

Ignitus: But I have seen your list, and those you have apprehended. You seem to be about halfway through them. And your treatment of the Red Wind Ranger has shown me my fears were as unjustified as I thought.

Spyro: He had information we could use. Nothing more. We still haven't forgiven him, nor _any_ of the Rangers locked up down there.

Ignitus: Many would say Cynder was similar to them, yet you have forgiven her.

Spyro: Cynder was different Ignitus. She wasn't acting of her own will. They were.

?: Indeed they were.

(At this point, a familiar green dragon emerges from the mist)

Spyro: Terrador?

Terrador: It's good to see you again.

Spyro: How are you here?

Terrador: I really don't know. But that's not the point.

Ignitus: Indeed.

Spyro: You needn't worry about our determination to get the rest of them.

Ignitus: We weren't. We just needed to let you know that the next four months will see your quest take its strangest turns yet, and in the end, more than just those lost will be on the line.

Spyro: What exactly does that even mean?

Ignitus: You will understand in time, young dragon.

(And just as Ignitus says that, the void fades back to the real world, as Cynder is trying to wake Spyro up)

Spyro: Cynder? What's going on?

Cynder: Looks like they've come back. We've got a lead on the Rangers downstairs. Four of them.

Spyro: They on the list?

Cynder: No, but they can lead us to people who are.

Spyro: Let's go.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder transition downstairs, and end up speaking to four figures: One red, one black, one blue, and one pink; each looking like they're either about to go motorcycle riding or scuba diving based on their helmets, and wearing suits with their color over a primarily white design, each wearing a symbol that looks like a compass needle on an elliptical background)

Cynder: So, I'm going to get this straight, you were treasure hunters.

Red Overdrive Ranger: Sort of. We tried to keep treasures out of the wrong hands.

Black Overdrive Ranger: Little realizing we almost put them _in_ the wrong hands this time.

Spyro: So you came to us?

Blue Overdrive Ranger: There's one treasure in particular we really need to get out of their hands.

Pink Overdrive Ranger: The Crown of the Gods, otherwise known as...

Cynder: The Corona Aurora?!

Red Overdrive Ranger: You're familiar with it?

Spyro: More than! That crown is an important relic to our culture! It went missing years ago!

Black Overdrive Ranger: Looks like it ended up in our world somehow.

Cynder: Now we have to stop your former allies, not just to make them pay for their crimes, but to recover our history.

Spyro: So where are they?

Blue Overdrive Ranger: No clue.

Pink Overdrive Ranger: But thankfully, I think I've got a way to track them. (Pulls out her morpher) I installed a program into the rogue morphers before they left. Once activated, we should be able to track them.

Cynder: Well then. Activate it. Let's get those bastards, and recover the crown.

(As the Pink Overdrive Ranger activates a certain program on her morpher, allowing three blips to appear on the resultant radar screen, our story ends for now)

 **And that seems like a good place to stop. So, Operation Overdrive is next. Believe me, I've been waiting for this one. This was arguably the last good season I ever saw. Now, before we head out, I have a feeling people are going to ask why the Red Wind Ranger specifically turned traitor on Hexagon. Well, the reason is because between the Ninja Storm chapters and this one going live, the actor who played the Red Wind Ranger passed away, and I didn't want the last action of his character in this story to be rotting in a jail cell as a murderer. So, there's that. Anyways, next time, the battle against Operation Overdrive commences. So be sure to tune back in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	20. Overdrive Decelerated

**Welcome to Part III of the Memorial Day Update. Last time, four Overdrive Rangers arrived to alert Spyro and Cynder to their former comrades, as well as a very important missing relic just waiting to be returned. So, how will this end? Let's find out!**

(Our tale resumes in a familiar boardroom, where Spyro, Cynder, and the four Overdrive Rangers are trying to figure out a plan to take down the other Rangers)

Spyro: So, what do we need to know about who we're up against?

Red Overdrive Ranger: Well, first there's Ronnie. Her genetic ability gives her enhanced speed.

Cynder: I've handled fast before.

Black Overdrive Ranger: Then there's Tyzonn. His Mercurian biology makes him one of the toughest, with his ability to phase into a liquid state as needed.

Spyro: Interesting.

Blue Overdrive Ranger: But they're nothing compared to the Sentinel Knight.

Cynder: What's so special about him?

Pink Overdrive Ranger: He's a warrior merged with the sword Excelsior, and has extensive knowledge of the powers of the Corona Aurora. He might just be able to use those powers against you.

Red Overdrive Ranger: Though, he is a slight buffoon in some cases.

Spyro: So you can't reason with him.

Red Overdrive Ranger: Pretty much.

Cynder: I think I've got a plan. But we're going to need a distraction.

Black Overdrive Ranger: I think we can provide that. Assuming you guys know how to drive a Megazord.

Spyro: Leave that to me.

Blue Overdrive Ranger: Okay, I'm still trying to see the plan here.

Cynder: You guys focus on recovering from your battles. We'll handle recovering the crown.

Pink Overdrive Ranger: You sound sure of yourselves.

Spyro: This isn't our first tussle with Rangers like this.

Cynder: So, where are they?

(Now we transition to a shady portion of Warfang, and specifically, a broken down warehouse, as the Red Overdrive Ranger continues the speech)

Red Overdrive Ranger: (In the background) We've been able to pinpoint their base of operations as a warehouse on the waterfront.

(As he stops speaking, Spyro and Cynder stealthily glide in under cover of night, and spy inside the warehouse three figures. One much akin to the other four Rangers only in yellow, one similar to them in silver but with blue shoulder pads, and the last a golden man apparently made from a sword. And surrounding them, a metric ton of artifacts, including a golden crown with five gems sitting on a pedestal)

Spyro: (Quietly) Wait a second, don't some of those artifacts look familiar?

Cynder: (Quietly) Oh they do. The recent museum thefts.

Spyro: (Quietly) Only took us five months to solve them.

(At this point, the Rangers start talking)

Mercury Ranger: Are the artifacts ready to move out?

Sentinel Knight: (Setting down a crate) This should be the last of them.

Yellow Overdrive Ranger: Good. Because if we miss this sale, Hexagon can kiss it's funding goodbye.

Cynder: (Quietly) Looks like we got some good targets.

Spyro: (Quietly) The entire funding system of Operation Hexagon.

Cynder: (Quietly) Ready to engage?

Spyro: (Quietly) I'll get the distraction in play, you secure the crown.

(With that, Spyro flies off, and Cynder sneaks in through the shadows, careful to avoid the watchful gaze of the Mercury Ranger. Meanwhile, outside, what appears to be some kind of giant truck with a trailer pulls up near the warehouse, and then we see Spyro flying into the cockpit of the trailer.)

Spyro: (Picking up a case and placing it in the central console, revealing it to be the controls for the Zords) Let's hope this works.

(With that, Spyro presses a button on the control case, initiating some sort of decoupling sequence. The front vehicle splits into two, one blue hovering vehicle and one black race car looking vehicle. Meanwhile the trailer becomes it's own red truck vehicle, while dropping a yellow bulldozer and a pink and white submarine from the back, with the latter sliding into the water)

Spyro: Time for a distraction.

(With that, Spyro, of all things, blares the horn on the red truck Zord, waking up a few civilians, but still catching the attention of the Rangers inside.)

Yellow Overdrive Rangers: I'd know that horn anywhere.

Sentinel Knight: They've followed us!

Mercury Ranger: You two go check that out. I'll make sure the shipment gets to the Battlefleet.

(As soon as he says that, the Sentinel Knight and Yellow Overdrive Ranger run out and see the five vehicles holding position, with Spyro still holding down the horn, until he can confirm it's them)

Sentinel Knight: Who the hell are you?!

Spyro: (Sarcastically) Harbor patrol! I'm going to need to see your shipping permit!

Yellow Overdrive Ranger: It's that dragon!

Sentinel Knight: Get the shipment to the Battlefleet. I'll handle this.

(As the Yellow Overdrive Ranger leaves, the Sentinel Knight grows to the size of a normal Megazord)

Spyro: Nice trick. My turn. Drivemax Megazord formation!

(With that, Spyro presses a few buttons on the control box, initiating the Megazord transformation. The sequence begins with the bulldozer treads extending backwards to form an arm as a fist extends from the submarine, before both attach to the wheels of the red truck. With that complete, the back of the truck folds down to form legs, before hydraulic pistons move the newly formed body into the air as the cabin and fender of the truck fold onto the back, forming a ramp for the black car to ascend before locking into place and folding into itself to form a chestpiece as the head emerges. And to finish everything off, the back of the blue gyrocopter vehicle attaches to the head to form a helmet, as the rest of it slots onto the back, completing the transformation as a shovel and pickaxe form in its hands)

Sentinel Knight: Bring it on!

(As that fight begins, we transition back to inside, where the Mercury Ranger is hastily packing up artifacts to get them moved, when Cynder slinks in and slithers in the shadows towards the crown. But just as she nears it, she turns and sneaks up on the Mercury Ranger, battles him for a bit, and then drags him into the shadows before sneaking over and grabbing the crown, just as the Yellow Overdrive Ranger enters)

Yellow Overdrive Ranger: Tyzonn, we've got to move the artifacts! They're onto us!

(At that point, she notices the Mercury Ranger is missing, as well as the crown. Then, in a panic, she seals the last crate of artifacts and rushes out. Meanwhile, Cynder emerges from the shadows to grab a case for the crown, and what looks like a zord control case before we return to see the Sentinel Knight kicking Spyro's tail)

Sentinel Knight: You really have no idea how to use that, do you?

Spyro: What do you expect?! I'm fighting with a pickaxe and a shovel!

(Just as Spyro tries to fight with a pickaxe, what looks like a giant fire engine rolls up onto the scene.)

Sentinel Knight: Perfect timing, Tyzonn!

(As he says that, the fire engine sprays the Sentinel Knight with immense water pressure)

Cynder: Tyzonn is unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message.

Spyro: Nice timing, Cynder!

Sentinel Knight: Why you...!

Cynder: Time to take you down! (Pressing some buttons on the freshly stolen control panel.) Rescue Runners, go!

(With that, two smaller vehicles arrive, on ambulance and one police car, which start firing on the Sentinel Knight.)

Sentinel Knight: That's it. Time to end you!

Cynder: Not so fast. Time for a new trick. Time to bring them together! Flashpoint Megazord formation!

(With that, the Rescue Runners attach to the sides of the fire truck as Cynder pulls a lever in the cockpit sending the cockpit into the air forming legs and a torso as the Rescue Runners form arms. As the transformation finishes, the hoses fold up to reveal the head.)

Cynder: Time to finish this! (Seeing Spyro's weapons) Are you honestly fighting with a pickaxe and spade?

Spyro: Yes, its as dumb as it looks.

Sentinel Knight: Two of you can't stop me!

Spyro and Cynder: Bring it!

(With that, the fight begins. For a while, the Sentinel Knight is not doing well at all, as in he's getting the tar beat out of him. But just as tge Sentinel Knight appears to be losing, a REALLY giant robot with some sort of centripetal wheel power source emerges from the water, looking like a ship reassembled into a robot.)

Yellow Overdrive Ranger: Battlefleet Megazord, ready!

Spyro: You have to be kidding me.

Sentinel Knight: Now you're dead!

(The battle resumes, and for a few moments it looks like Spyro and Cynder might lose. But after a couple of moments, Spyro accidentally crosses the pickaxe and shovel, forming a sword)

Spyro: So that's how that works!

Cynder: Hope you know how to use that thing!

Spyro: I've got an idea. Try to overheat the giant, I'll go after sword man.

Cynder: (Realizing the plan) Got it. Let's do this!

(Now with a plan, Spyro and Cynder rush into battle. Cynder immediately rushes at the Battlefleet Megazord while Spyro starts swordfighting the Sentinel Knight.)

Yellow Overdrive Ranger: Do you even realize how this won't work for you?

Cynder: I've got a plan, unlike you.

(As Cynder speaks, the Battlefleet Megazord charges up a rotating fist attack. When Cynder sees this, she activates the water cannons and hits the wheel, spinning it faster. After a bit of this, the enemy Megazord starts to overheat and the fists fly off as the pilot evacuates, detransforming along the way as civilians try to detain her. Meanwhile, Spyro uses his new sword to fight the Sentinel Knight. Now the fight gets interesting, two skilled swordsmen dueling. But ultimately, Spyro swings harder, knocking the Sentinel Knight's chestpiece 90 degrees, turning him back into a small sword, picked up by a civilian as Spyro and Cynder leave the cockpits of their Megazord, allowing Cynder to drop off the Mercury Ranger)

Cynder: I'd say all in all, a good night's work.

Spyro: What about the artifacts?

Cynder: All aboard that giant Megazord, intact. Save one

Spyro: Which one...?

Cynder: (Pulls the Corona Aurora from her shadow and places it playfully on Spyro's head) The most precious.

Spyro: Nice. Now let's get these criminals locked up and return everything. Its been a long night.

(As Spyro and Cynder take their prisoners away in their new Megazords, our tale ends for today.)

 **This concludes Part III of the Memorial Day Special. For the Final Part, head for Dragon's Torment, our newest story. So, another team bites the dust. Who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	21. From Beyond The Stars

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Overdrive Rangers were taken out, and apparently some important cultural artifacts were recovered. Now we're nearing another favorite team of mine. So let's see how this goes!**

(Our story resumes outside the Dragon Temple, where Spyro stands, looking out towards the Realms, when Cynder comes out to join him)

Cynder: (Putting a wing over him) I know you're stressed. Don't worry. We'll find them.

Spyro: I know. (Sensing something is off with Cynder) You feeling okay?

Cynder: So far. Why?

Spyro: You said yourself you've been nauseous most mornings for the past few months. And you've been unusually irritable in battling those Rangers. Is there some sort of bug going around?

Cynder: Not to my knowledge.

Spyro: Then what's going on?

Cynder: I honestly have no idea.

Spyro: If I were you, I'd get that checked out.

Cynder: Way ahead of you. Already scheduled an appointment.

Spyro: Good call.

(As soon as he says that, the sky erupts into thunder, despite it being a clear day, as two massive ships emerge, chasing one another. One, a blue and white circular ship, is being chased by a yellow and white one, which is also firing on the former ship)

Cynder: What the...?! (Seeing where the ships are headed) HIT THE DECK!

(Spyro soon gets the message as well, seeing the two chasing ships are heading straight for them, not only ducking, but throwing a wing over Cynder, for seemingly no reason. Once the ships fly over them, the two keep watching the high tech dogfight.)

Spyro: Well, looks like trouble decided to come to us!

Cynder: That first ship wasn't even trying to fight back. Something's not right here.

Spyro: I agree.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder take to the skies and start following the dogfight. After a few minutes of this, the blue ship goes down, as the black one flies off, seemingly into space. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder land and rush to the wreckage, as if to try and rescue anyone who survived. But lo and behold, the survivors are already trying to do the same thing, and have already managed to pull themselves out by the time our favorite dragons arrive, giving us a good look at them, seeing each is wearing a suit of primarily red, blue, black, or pink, with white accents, five squares on the chestpieces of their suits, one of each of their colors and a yellow one for the missing team member, and what looks like a sleek sci-fi visor on their helmets)

Cynder: Is everyone okay over here?

Red Space Ranger: We've certainly been in better states, and I'm pretty sure my leg is broken. But we'll survive.

Spyro: What was that thing? Who are you people? You're Power Rangers, obviously. But which side are you on?

Blue Space Ranger: We're not with Hexagon if that's what you're asking.

Black Space Ranger: There's no way in hell we'd join those maniacs.

Cynder: I'm guessing your pursuers had different ideas.

Pink Space Ranger: You guessed correctly, wherever they are.

Spyro: Wouldn't they be in that ship that was just chasing you down?

Red Space Ranger: No, that ship was remote controlled. So long as they're in range, it'll work.

Cynder: (Picking up the Red Space Ranger and putting him on her back) Let's get you guys to our base, get your wounds healed, and then we'll start after your rebellious comrades.

(Spyro rounds up the other Space Rangers and the group heads back to the Temple, where the Red Space Ranger gets his leg set and the other three get their wounds bandaged while Spyro and Cynder try to garner more information from them)

Blue Space Ranger: You two really don't have to do all this for us.

Spyro: We are allies in this fight, it's the least we can do.

Cynder: Besides, no hero in this world should have to worry about their basic needs. Whether they're from it or not. You four need your heads in the game, not on finding your next meal.

Black Space Ranger: Needless to say, we appreciate it.

Spyro: Not a problem.

Cynder: So, what exactly are we up against here?

Pink Space Ranger: For one, our former Yellow Ranger, Ashley.

Red Space Ranger: And Zhane, an old friend of mine, the Silver Ranger. Lost all connection with that guy the minute he convinced my sister to join.

Spyro: Wait, is your sister's name Karone by any chance?

Red Space Ranger: That's her. Why?

Cynder: She's already in custody.

Red Space Ranger: Seriously?

Spyro: Yep.

Cynder: Now that we've cleared that up, does anyone have a plan?

Blue Space Ranger: Well, I've got most of a plan. Will that help?

Spyro: Where's it start?

Black Space Ranger: Fixing the Astro Megaship for one.

Pink Space Ranger: Then finding their secret weapon.

Red Space Ranger: (Pulling out a case) Which should rely on this to work.

Cynder: Sounds like every plan we've encountered in this hunt.

Spyro: In other words, it's better than nothing. (Checking the skies) But it's getting late, you four get some rest, then we'll act on the plan in the morning.

(With that, our tale ends for today.)

 **And that seems like a good spot to end. So, its the Space Rangers, the last of the original 7 generations, who are on the chopping block now! Can't wait to see how this turns out! So, how will it turn out? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	22. In Space Boldly Gone

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Space Rangers were shot out of the sky, landing in Spyro and Cynder's caring clutches. And now they've got a plan to take down their attackers. So, what's next? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes outside the crashed Astro Megaship, which is already looking much better than it was when it crashed, thanks to Spyro and Cynder aiding in the repairs)

Black Space Ranger: Alright, looks like we're ready to fly.

Spyro: Wait, where exactly is this secret weapon of theirs anyways?

Red Space Ranger: It's complicated. When we arrived, we spotted Zhane flying back and forth to the surface from one of this world's two moons, no doubt making supply runs to a base Ashley must be running, since we haven't seen her since we got here. We haven't been able to figure out which one quite yet. But if we had to guess, one of them has what we're looking for on it. Probably the larger one.

Cynder: Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me we're going to have to go to _space_ to stop them?

Blue Space Ranger: Not both of you, one of you will infiltrate their base once we find it, and the other will distract Zhane and Ashley once we lure them out.

Pink Space Ranger: And seeing the Megaship taking off again should draw them out in a heartbeat.

Spyro: You've got to be kidding me.

Black Space Ranger: Nope.

Red Space Ranger: Once we get up there, one of you can take the Megaship back around and start the distraction. The Astro Megazord should be more than enough to keep them busy.

Blue Space Ranger: Whoa, Andros, you're not going up there. Your leg is still busted.

Red Space Ranger: Good point, TJ.

Pink Space Ranger: No need to worry though, Andros. We'll get them settled into the plan.

Cynder: If you guys don't mind, I'll handle the Astro Megazord when we get to that point. Let's just say I'm not feeling my best.

Black Space Ranger: Good call. Best to keep you in a pressurized environment in that case.

Spyro: Now that we've gotten that figured out, let's get moving, something tells me it's going to be a long trip.

Red Space Ranger: Best of luck everyone. I'll keep an eye on things down here.

(With that, everyone sans the Red Space Ranger boards the Astro Megaship, which almost immediately afterwards takes off towards space. A look inside the cockpit reveals Spyro and Cynder being held back against the walls by the force of the takeoff, as the air friction reddens the light in the room. After a few minutes of hypersonic flight, the Megaship breaches the atmosphere and enters close to lunar orbit, at which point, Spyro and Cynder are released from the walls as the force is lessened, but suddenly, everyone starts to float due to the lack of gravity)

Cynder: (Startled) Is this supposed to be happening?!

Blue Space Ranger: (To the ship's computer) DECA, what's up with the artificial gravity?!

DECA: Gravity systems are still offline. Estimated repair time, 3 hours.

Spyro: Great, we're supposed to do this while _floating_. Because it can't get any crazier.

Pink Space Ranger: I wouldn't jinx it. We still risk running into Zhane making a supply run.

Black Space Ranger: Next stop, the first moon.

(With that, the Megaship turns on it's thrusters and propels itself forward through space, while Spyro and Cynder get a look at the amazing view of their world that they've never seen before, and it's kind of blowing their minds. But the tranquility starts to settle in, the ship that shot down the Astro Megaship earlier appears, as we finally behold the pilot, who wears a suit similar to the Space Rangers, but a metallic silver in color, with green datapoint squares on the chest)

Silver Space Ranger: Now I've got you!

Blue Space Ranger: PUNCH IT!

(With that, the Pink Space Ranger guns the ignition on the ship, in an attempt to escape the Silver Space Ranger in his ship. After flying around for a few moments, dodging asteroids and rubble from the Celestial Moons hit by the attacking ship's lazers. It doesn't appear to be going well for a while, until Cynder sees something odd on one of the moons)

Cynder: Guys, I think that's our destination!

Black Space Ranger: (Sees it) It is! But we've got to shake Zhane first!

(The space chase continues for a few more minutes, and only ends when Cynder grabs the controls of the ship, and appears to be crashing into the nearest moon, with the persuant ship following, only for Cynder to pull up at nearly the last moment, but the Silver Space Ranger can't match her quick maneuvering, and actually crashes into the moon, almost completely destroying his ship, but forcing a retreat.)

Spyro: Nice flying.

Cynder: Thanks. (Spying the enemy moon base) You guys head down and try to get a hold of that weapon. (Now spying the Silver Space Ranger escaping) I'll go after him.

Blue Space Ranger: Alright, let's go!

(With that, Cynder lands the Megaship briefly, but just long enough for Spyro and the three Space Rangers to leave before she departs back towards the Realms, chasing the Silver Space Ranger. The four parties on the moon quickly rush into the hidden moon base, finding a breathable atmosphere inside, indicating they are in the right place)

Spyro: Alright, what exactly are we looking for?

Pink Space Ranger: (Pulls out the disk the Red Space Ranger had earlier) The Mega Voyager. The most powerful Megazord Zordon ever created.

Spyro: (Confused) Zordon? Who's Zordon?

(At this point, the Black Space Ranger's morpher crackles to life, allowing the Red Space Ranger to speak)

Red Space Ranger: One of the best mentors a person could ever have.

Spyro: Sounds like an old friend of mine. My mentor. Ignitus.

Red Space Ranger: If he's anything like Zordon, he must've been a great person.

Spyro: He was. He really was.

Red Space Ranger: Really wish we could meet him. (Moment of silence) Anyways, Ashley reprogrammed the Mega Vehicles after she and Zhane joined Hexagon. That disk you've got is the reboot system. Just install it when all five are docked, and you'll be good to go.

Spyro: Let's just hope we can find them in here.

(As Spyro and the Space Rangers head into the compound, we return to the Realms, where Cynder continues to chase the Silver Space Ranger's vehicle.)

Cynder: You think you're an ace pilot? Take this!

(As Cynder fires on the other ship, the Silver Space Ranger prepares his plan)

Silver Space Ranger: Clearly you don't know what I'm capable of. Mega Winger, Warrior Mode!

(With that command, the vehicle pulls vertical, revealing the chestpiece and allowing the legs and arms to fold down as the wings collapse, giving room for the head to pop up, completing the transformation.)

Silver Space Ranger: Beat that, scaly!

Cynder: (Chuckles arrogantly) Gladly. Astro Megazord formation!

(At this command, the front of the Astro Megaship opens, revealing a shuttle inside which jettisons itself as the Megaship also positions itself vertically and starts to unfold while the shuttle starts flying around crazily)

Cynder: I think I'm going to be sick!

(Meanwhile, the Astro Megaship has finished unfolding, turning the front into legs while the underside thrusters form arms. As the transformation finishes, the back of Cynder's shuttle folds down while the front of it folds up forming the head, which plugs into the body again, completing the transformation as a sword and shield form in the Megazord's hands)

Cynder: Now we're even silver punk. So let's dance.

(As these two prepare to battle, we transition back to the Celestial Moons, where Spyro and the other Space Rangers are traversing the moon base, ultimately arriving in a hangar of some kind.)

Pink Space Ranger: This looks like the place.

(With that, the lights in the room suddenly turn on, revealing five Zords awaiting activation: One a red humanoid figure in a spacesuit with missile launchers on its shoulders, one a traditional space shuttle, one looking like a Saturn V Rocket, the fourth a yellow UFO sort of thing, and the last... well it appears to be a futuristic tank but nobody knows for sure)

Spyro: Did somebody find a light switch or something?

Black Space Ranger: There shouldn't be a light switch on these walls.

(Now we see what really happened, as a sort of command room lights up as well, revealing a figure clad in a suit identical to the other Space Rangers, but yellow)

Yellow Space Ranger: Glad to see you could make it.

Spyro: (As everyone turns to face the figure) I'm guessing that's your _other_ old friend.

Yellow Space Ranger: Friends? Please. We stopped being friends when you chose to chicken out on our duty!

Blue Space Ranger: Ashley, you know as well as we do this sort of preventative justice isn't part of our code of ethics!

Yellow Space Ranger: You may have convinced Cassie and Carlos with that, TJ. But you won't fool me. (Seeing Spyro) And you brought a guest! Since you're all here, I might as well get rid of you now. And what better way to reintroduce an old toy of yours.(Reveals a morpher-like device strapped to her wrist)

Black Space Ranger: The Battlizer?!

Yellow Space Ranger: (Into the Battlizer) Delta Megazord, activate.

(With that, more lights turn on, revealing a large Megazord, with probably the ugliest face I've ever seen, and gattling guns for hands)

Yellow Space Ranger: Gyro Blasters, fire!

(At that command, the Megazord starts to open fire on Spyro and the Space Rangers, who barely manage to get to cover from the shots, before Spyro comes up with a plan)

Spyro: (Grabbing the disk from the Pink Space Ranger) You guys distract that thing, I'll get the Mega Voyager.

(With the Delta Megazord still firing, Spyro rushes for the control room. After nearly getting shot a few times, he makes it there, and is immediately attacked by the Yellow Space Ranger, who puts up a hell of a fight, given she's actually the most veteran Ranger Spyro has faced yet. But even she is no match for Spyro, who defeats her, takes the Battlizer and her morpher)

Spyro: (Into the Battlizer) Cease fire and shut down.

(At his command, the Delta Megazord stops firing and turns off, allowing the other three Space Rangers safe entry into the control room as Spyro puts the disk into the system, resetting the Mega Voyager program to basically default.)

Spyro: One Ranger down, one to go.

Pink Space Ranger: Even so, Zhane knows what he's doing. That Zord of his was made exclusively for his use, after all.

Blue Space Ranger: (Having an idea) Think you can handle the Mega Voyager?

Spyro: Not the first Megazord I've piloted. I think I can handle it.

Blue Space Ranger: Alright then, let's get back to Earth and take Zhane down!

(With that, Spyro boards the first of the Mega Vehicles, while the others hitch a ride in the other four before the Mega Vehicles are launched back towards the Realms)

Spyro: Time to combine!

(With that, the Mega Vehicles move into position to form the Mega Voyager. The bottom portion of the Saturn V like Zord breaks off as the tank-like vehicles splits in two and folds in it's cannons, leaving room for that portion of the first Zord to attach. Meanwhile, the UFO like Zord hollows out, as the central portion folds out to form arms, allowing the Saturn V like Zord to fit in the gap. As this happens, the head of the formation splits off from the space shuttle zord and attaches, breaking off the top part of the Saturn V like Zord, forming a weapon. With all of this completed, the humanoid Zord folds up it's ankles and shoulders as the legs and torso attach to it. With that, the Mega Voyager grabs the rest of the Saturn V and the space shuttle as a weapon and shield respectively, completing the transformation.)

Spyro: Mega Voyager, online. Hang on Cynder, we're on our way!

(Meanwhile, we transition over to the battle between the Silver Space Ranger and Cynder, which is still under way, and neither appears to be winning. For every blow Cynder gives with the sword or shield, her opponent is able to deliver two more.)

Silver Space Ranger: Alright, time to end this. Wing Blaster!

(With that, the Mega Winger calls forth a portion of it's wings, to use as a cannon, aimed directly at Cynder. But just as the Silver Space Ranger fires, Spyro in the Mega Voyager lands right in front of the blast, blocking it with it's shield.)

Silver Space Ranger: (Seeing this) The Mega Voyager!?

Spyro: You bet, you silver punk.

Cynder: (Realizing the pilot's identity) Spyro?

Spyro: And a few friends.

Blue Space Ranger: Looks like the plan worked, Andros!

Red Space Ranger: (Over the Blue Space Ranger's morpher) Nice going, everyone! Now all we have to do is take down Zhane.

Silver Space Ranger: No chance!

(With his desire to not be captured in full force, the Silver Space Ranger starts trying to attack again, but now with both the Astro Megazord and Mega Voyager in play, he stands no chance against Spyro and Cynder's combined might.)

Cynder: Well, this has been fun, but it's time to end you now.

Spyro: I couldn't agree more.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder channel their energies into their respective Megazords, for devastating finishers)

Cynder: Astro Megazord Saber!

Spyro: Mega V3 Missile!

(As both Megazords take out their weapons, the energies put into the Megazords are redirected into them)

Cynder: Shadow Flame Slash!

Spyro: Aethereal Blast!

(With that, the Astro Megazord leaps into the air and slashes the Mega Winger with dark flames emanating from the sword, while the Mega Voyager fires the top part of the Saturn V like Zord in a surge of Aether energy, completely destroying the Mega Winger on impact, but somehow not killing the Silver Space Ranger, as he falls to the ground, and powers down in the process. Before he can collect his morpher again, Spyro arrives and steps on his hand, while Cynder picks up the phone looking device)

Cynder: Time for you to head for the lockup.

Silver Space Ranger: You think this is the end? You haven't heard the last of me.

Spyro: (Punching him in the face) Save it for the judge.

(With that, the two dragons reboard their Megazords, taking both their enemies and allies with them, back to Warfang, as our story ends for today)

 **And that wraps up the Space Rangers, one of my personal favorite generations. Now, sadly, we are running low on teams to use for this story. I count only 8 left before this story is over. But, rest assured, those 8 teams will make great story arcs, I hope. And since In Space was the last series where Zordon was a major character, I had to bring him up. Even I bet Andros feels remiss speaking about his friend and the mentor to countless Rangers. Much the same way I bet Spyro does about Ignitus, seeing as both of them kind of blame themselves for their mentors' deaths, though Andros is more literal, but it was at Zordon's request, so... it evens out, I guess? Probably not. But anyways, next time, another team of Rangers takes on our draconian heroes. Which team is it? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	23. A Tragedy Beyond Words

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Space Rangers got taken back down to Earth in quite the fashion. So, which team is next on the chopping block? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes back at the Dragon Temple, but looking a _lot_ more crowded at this point, as we focus in on Spyro and Cynder, noting their predicament)

Spyro: As much as I hate to say it, we can't keep offering to host these people. There's simply not enough room in the Temple anymore!

Cynder: We've said it before, and we'll say it a thousand times after now. These specific Rangers are heroes, and need a place to recuperate and plan. Who cares if there's no room in the cells, those monsters down there deserve everything they get.

Spyro: I agree there, but we need to figure out this space situation before everything gets out of hand.

(At this point, Cyril enters the room, for some reason)

Cyril: Ah, there you are, young dragons. There's guests downstairs for you. They've got a lead on those monsters calling themselves Power Rangers.

(Spyro and Cynder look back to each other, noting the space problem, then look back to Cyril)

Cynder: Place them in an interrogation room. We'll be down shortly.

(With that, Cyril leaves the room, and after a few seconds, Spyro and Cynder follow him down there. As we arrive in the interrogation room, we see a set of five figures: one blue, one green, one yellow, one silver, and one white and orange. The first three have the same general suit design, namely their respective colors with on their left side: 2 for blue, 3 for green, and 4 for yellow. The silver figure is really a dark shade of silver, with chest armor that appears to read 100 with the the one resembling a dog's head, a sword with a dog head grip on his hip, and dog ears on his helmet. While the last one is similar to the silver figure, just in white and orange with no chest armor and what appear to be cat ears on her head)

Spyro: And whom do we have the "pleasure" of working with?

Shadow Ranger: My name is Anubis Cruger, SPD Shadow Ranger.

Cynder: SPD?

SPD Blue Ranger: Space Patrol Delta. Intergalactic Police Force.

Spyro: (Noting the other figures, particularly the one who just spoke) And you are?

SPD Blue Ranger: Sky Tate, SPD Blue Ranger

SPD Green Ranger: Bridge Carson, SPD Green Ranger

SPD Yellow Ranger: Z Delgado, SPD Yellow Ranger

Kat Ranger: Kat Manx, Kat Ranger.

Cynder: So what brings you here? Surrender or a tip?

Shadow Ranger: Tip. We would never join that Operation Hexagon plan, it goes against everything SPD stand for.

SPD Yellow Ranger: Sadly, there were three of us who disagreed.

Spyro: (Noting the inflection in her voice) One of them was a friend of yours, I'm guessing.

SPD Yellow Ranger: Try almost family.

Cynder: (Shudders) That is the worst type of betrayal.

SPD Yellow Ranger: You sound like you speak from experience.

(The two of them just look back at each other, both knowing the story, yet neither planning to share it.)

SPD Yellow Ranger: I'll take that as a yes. No need to go any further.

Spyro: Thanks. So, who are we up against?

(Just as Spyro asks that question, the ground starts to shake as something starts rolling into scene)

SPD Green Ranger: You're about to find out! That's them!

(With that, the entire group runs outside, joined by Volteer, Cyril, and an army of guards, and once everyone else is outside, we see the source of the shaking, a giant canine-sphinx-tank-thing, as evidenced by the dog head on it, with a pair of cannons on the back of it. As the vehicle parks, a door opens, and we see three figures step out, two of them resembling the Blue, Green, and Yellow Rangers, but red and pink with the numbers 1 and 5, and the third one in white and blue with a Roman Numeral 6 in gold lines and what looks like a motorcycle throttle on his hand. The red figure is holding a rifle-like gun resembling a police car, while the pink one is using a knuckle grip gun with a thin barrel and the white and blue figure is unarmed.)

SPD Red Ranger: Attention hostiles, this is SPD, and you are under arrest for hostage taking!

Cynder: Hostage taking?! They're criminals!

SPD Pink Ranger: Says the literal mass murderer!

Spyro: Well that's the pot calling the kettle black!

Omega Ranger: Just release the hostages and we can forget this ever happened.

Cynder: Forget this happened?! YOU MURDERED CHILDREN BEFORE THEY COULD EVEN BE BORN!

SPD Red Ranger: This world needed a lesson to not attempt to invade our world!

Shadow Ranger: They weren't planning to, Landors!

SPD Blue Ranger: You have gone against everything SPD stands for, Jack! You've taken police authority and abused it!

SPD Red Ranger: Sky, you are a fool! (To the Yellow Ranger) And you're even worse, Z!

SPD Yellow Ranger: Don't forget, you only joined SPD because of me, and now you've become no better than the Troobians!

SPD Red Ranger: Don't you dare compare us to them!

Spyro: I'd call it the most accurate comparison I've heard yet! And I don't even know what a Troobian is!

Spyro: (Getting clearly angry now) That's it! I've had it with you! OPEN FIRE! KILL THEM ALL!

(As Spyro, Cynder, and the others get into defensive positions, the three rogue Rangers fire upon the entire crowd with WAY more force than is necessary for the situation. But as the bullets cease to ring out, our heroes look to find they have no wounds, well, all save one. That one being Cyril, who threw himself into the line of fire and essentially acted like a bullet sponge, yet despite this he himself has very few wounds, clearly noting that the two rangers with guns are terrible shots, but the shots that did hit severed major blood vessels, and as the shock of the moment dies down, Cyril falls from his injuries. At this moment the scene goes silent, as of all people, Volteer rushes forward, crying out with true shock, horror, and sadness upon his face, but much different from that of a fallen comrade. As Cyril hits the ground, Volteer catches him, cradling him in his arms as Cyril breathes his last, with tears flowing down Volteer's face, as he looks back towards Cyril's murderers)

Volteer: (In a fit of sorrow and rage) YOU MONSTERS! YOU KILLED THE ONLY DRAGON I'VE EVER LOVED!

SPD Red Ranger: Bet you'll regret messing with us now.

Cynder: On the contrary, Ranger. The only one regretting anything will be you.

Spyro: Rest assured, you will pay for what you have done.

Shadow Ranger: You three have gone against everything SPD stands for, and then some now! Once we catch you, you will be shown no mercy!

SPD Red Ranger: That implies you can catch us.

(With that, the three cowardly murderers flee back into their vehicle and leave the scene. As they leave, Spyro, Cynder, and the other SPD Rangers turn to Cyril's body, still being cradled by Volteer. As they do, Spyro and the SPD Blue Ranger place their hands on Volteer's shoulders)

SPD Blue Ranger: Rest assured, they will be captured, they will face justice.

Spyro: If they survive, that is. But either way, Cyril will be avenged. On that you have our word.

Volteer: (Through tears, looking back to Spyro) Do whatever you must. Show them no mercy.

Cynder: You needn't worry about that. They will face the fullest of extent of our wrath.

(As we look back down on Cyril's corpse, Volteer closes Cyril's eyes, as our story ends for today)

 **That looks like a good spot to end. Well that got dark in a hurry. First the Mystic Force Rangers killed Terrador, now the SPD Rangers killed Cyril, leaving Volteer the only living Guardian. So, next time, Spyro and Cynder take them on, to avenge their friend. How will that go? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel!**


	24. SPD Judged

**Welcome to Part II of the 20th Story Special. Last time, SPD entered the fray, and Cyril was shot down in the line of duty, setting Spyro and Cynder on the path to avenge him. So, how will they avenge this act of police brutality? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in a familiar conference room, where Spyro and Cynder try to work out a plan to take down Cyril's killers, assisted by the SPD Rangers who weren't involved in the murder.)

Spyro: Okay, what do we need to know going in?

Shadow Ranger: Wait, your plan is just to go in after them? Doesn't seem like a good idea.

Cynder: It's worked more often than you'd think. So just tell us what we need to know.

SPD Blue Ranger: Right to the point then.

Spyro: We already know about their base. Something that huge shouldn't be that hard to spot.

SPD Green Ranger: It's actually taller normally. You saw it in Crawler Mode.

Cynder: Still shouldn't be hard to miss a giant dog-headed building.

SPD Yellow Ranger: The way I see it, we're going to need to split up, draw the enemy apart. Divide them, so we can conquer.

Spyro: I couldn't agree more.

Kat Ranger: Commander Kruger and I can get you inside the base, and get it out of their control. Meanwhile, the rest of you draw out the enemy.

Cynder: Alright then, we've got a plan. Let's get on it.

Shadow Ranger: Before we go anywhere, you're going to need these.

(With that, the Shadow Ranger pulls out two devices that look like badges of some kind, with SPD emblazoned on them)

Spyro: And what exactly are those?

Kat Ranger: Judgement Scanners. Essentially the same device we all use to morph, minus the morphing capabilities. Just point it at the target, list the charges, call for judgement, and a verdict of guilty or innocent will be rendered. If a guilty verdict is rendered, containment mode can be activated. And it's never wrong.

Cynder: (Picking up one of the devices) You'll forgive me for choosing to test it though.

Kat Ranger: Completely understandable.

(With that, we transition down to the cells, where Cynder has had a guard select a Ranger at random from the cells, with the choice ultimately being the Quantum Ranger)

Cynder: Alright, test 1. Here we go. (Holds the scanner in front of him) Eric Myers, you are charged with numerous counts of murder, and aiding in Operation Hexagon's illegal invasion of our world. Judgement!

(Cynder presses down on the top of the device, activating it and revealing an alternating pattern of a red X and a blue circle, before ultimately settling on the red X)

Cynder: Guilty, as suspected.

(With that, Cynder presses the top button again, causing a flurry of energy to emerge and surround the Quantum Ranger, trapping him inside a tiny card, which we can see him confused about being in and trying to escape.)

Cynder: (To Spyro) Looks like we've found the solution to part of our space problem.

Spyro: Is there a way to undo this? So they may face a more traditional court?

Kat Ranger: There is, but it's in my lab, which Hexagon controls right now.

Spyro: Alright then, let's get in the game.

Cynder: Spyro, you go with Kat and Cruger and take their base back. I'll work with the others to get the others out.

SPD Blue Ranger: Alright, let's get to work then.

SPD Yellow Ranger: If I remember Omega's insistence on sticking to schedule like I think I do, he should be out on patrol right about now.

SPD Green Ranger: Perfect timing to lure him into a trap. And that just leaves Jack and Syd guarding the base.

Cynder: Should be easy then.

Spyro: Let's go!

(A few minutes later, we rejoin our seven heroes, staking out a giant building, that is simply the vehicle the rogue SPD rangers arrived in, but in it's base formation.)

Cynder: Target in sight.

Spyro: All we need to do is draw the Rangers out, then we'll get in there.

(Just as Spyro says that, a door on the front of the base opens up, letting the Omega Ranger riding on some kind of motorized unicycle out through it.)

SPD Yellow Ranger: Right on time.

SPD Green Ranger: That door is going to close in 23 seconds. It's your only way in.

Spyro: Let's not waste a second then.

(With that, Spyro, the Shadow Ranger, and the Kat Ranger slip in through the open hangar door, with Spyro's tail barely getting through as the door shuts behind him)

SPD Blue Ranger: Now, we make our move.

(With that, we start out by following Cynder and her team, who are tracking the Omega Ranger's movements, before eventually Cynder grows tired of waiting, and straight up leaves cover, drawing the Ranger's attention. He attacks at first by simply trying to run Cynder over on his ridiculous vehicle, but she trips him up easily and flings him from it, sending it crashing down on top of him, destroying his morpher for good measure, just as the other three Rangers arrive)

Omega Ranger: I'll admit it, you've got guts. Which, I'll be fair, is why we're here. To see to it you don't turn those guts onto our world.

Cynder: We wouldn't be attacking you if you didn't provoke us in the first place.

Omega Ranger: Now I see why Jack got tired of you.

Cynder: Oh shut up, will you? (Pulls out her judgement scanner) You are charged with several counts of murder, including the assassination of Cyril, Guardian of Ice, as well as supporting the terroristic efforts of Operation Hexagon. Judgement!

(As Cynder presses down on her Judgement Scanner, the same pattern of a red X and blue circle alternate across it's screen, later superimposed over the sight of the Omega Ranger, before settling on the red X.)

Cynder: Guilty.

(With no hesitation, Cynder initiates the containment protocol, trapping the Omega Ranger in a card, which she picks up)

SPD Green Ranger: One down, two to go.

(As if on cue, a shadow appears over the scene, as a Megazord walks onto the scene, apparently composed of aircraft, with the SPD Red Ranger revealed to be in the cockpit)

SPD Red Ranger: Well would you look at that? Four of our most wanted happen to walk right into our trap. Nice work, Sam. I'll take it from here.

(With that, the rogue Ranger attempts to step on Cynder and company, but they all manage to roll out of the way.)

Cynder: Scramble!

(As they do, we transition back to the rogue Rangers' base of operation, which Spyro, the Shadow Ranger, and the Kat Ranger have infiltrated, and all three are just trying to not get caught on camera as they sneak through the hallways)

Spyro: Where's the command center from here?

Shadow Ranger: Second left, third right. Largest door in the hallway, can't miss it.

Kat Ranger: My lab's not too far from there. I'll get the card reversal device on our way out.

Spyro: Good call.

(With that, the threesome continue through the hallways, until admittedly Spyro grows tired of this and literally runs out into the hallway right in front of their destination and literally melts the door, revealing the SPD Pink Ranger to be monitoring the situation Cynder and company are in. This sudden intrusion catches her off guard, but she still fights heartily against Spyro, before he manages to pin her down with a paw against her head as he pulls out his judgement scanner)

SPD Pink Ranger: You think you can stop me? You're already too late to save your friends, Jack has them on the ropes. The longer you stand here with me, the more likely you won't be able to save them!

Spyro: Exactly why I'm going to make this quick. You are charged with the assassination of Cyril, Guardian of Ice, countless counts of murder against innocent children, and aiding and abetting the terroristic actions of Operation Hexagon. Judgement!

(Spyro activates the Judgement Scanner, resulting in the same pattern of a red X alternating with a blue circle before settling on the guilty verdict of a red X)

Spyro: Guilty.

(Without another word, Spyro activates the containment function, and locks the Ranger away before join the Shadow and Kat Rangers in observing the situation.)

Spyro: Please tell me you have a plan.

Shadow Ranger: (With a slight bit of well meaning sarcasm) Did you forget your standing in a giant tank weapon right now?

Kat Ranger: And that's not all this place can do.

Spyro: Wait, does that mean what I think it means?

Shadow Ranger: Depends on what you think it means.

Spyro: This place is a Megazord all it's own?

Shadow Ranger: Oh yeah.

Spyro: Let's do this then!

(With that, Spyro spots the chair that appears to be a cockpit, while the Shadow and Kat Rangers take the central control point)

Spyro: Crawler mode, initiate!

(As Spyro activates the command sequence, we transition back to Cynder and company, trying not to get crushed by last of these rogue Rangers and his Megazord)

SPD Red Ranger: Keep running, criminals! I'll get you eventually!

(As all looks hopeless for our team on the ground, the familiar sight of the base's tank mode emerges on the horizon)

SPD Red Ranger: Good timing, Syd! Let's blast them into oblivion!

(Just as he thinks victory is secured, the cannons do engage, and fire on him.)

Spyro: Sorry, Syd's a bit preoccupied at the moment. Maybe I can help you!

SPD Red Ranger: What?!

Cynder: Good timing Spyro!

Kat Ranger: You guys look like you could use a hand. (Pressing a few buttons on the controls, which causes five bay doors to open across the Crawler) Delta Runners, activated!

(As the doors open, they reveal five Zords, a red police car looking machine, a blue gyro-copter-esque thing, a green semi truck and trailer, a yellow armored truck, and a pink police buggy, which roll or fly from the Crawler as their bay doors close.)

Cynder: Alright! Let's take the fight to his level!

(Cynder leaps into the red police car and, seeing the layout of the controls, places her Judgement scanner in one of the slots, prompting full activation under her command. Meanwhile the other three head straight into the Crawler, knowing from what they've seen that Cynder can handle a Megazord solo.)

Cynder: Time for a taste of your own medicine! Initiate Megazord formation!

(At her command, two claws fold up from the back of Cynder's vehicle, grabbing onto the yellow and pink ones, as the central and back portions of the vehicle raise up allowing the two hooked vehicles to attach and form arms, and platforms on which to fully extend the front wheel sections around to form leg connectors, which peg into the green and blue vehicles, folded up to form legs, as the entire thing straightens out. And with the drop of the back of Cynder's vehicle onto the underside of the vehicle revealing the head and deployment of a gun from the green leg, the formation is finished)

SPD Red Ranger: (Seeing this) The Delta Squad Megazord against the SWAT Megazord? You're out of your mind!

Cynder: Last I checked, I'm not alone here.

Spyro: (As the other three Rangers enter) That's our cue. (Finding the command file he's looking for) Initiate Delta Command Megazord sequence! (Presses the activation key on his command post) You guys might want to follow me, unless there's another way to the cockpit.

Shadow Ranger: Everyone mobilize!

(As the five Rangers get into position with Spyro's control center, the front treads of the crawler begin to rise, meeting what appear to be back sirens at first, but are revealed to be hands for the overall formation as the back cannons fold into the legs and the dog-headed command room folds down to form a chestpiece. As everything stabilizes, the formation somehow begins to rise. And as it stands up fully, the top folds down into the back, revealing the head and completing the formation. Meanwhile the cockpit is revealed, with five command posts surrounding the main control panel, which each of the Rangers dock into)

Spyro: Alright, let's do this!

(With that, the battle begins. The rogue Ranger attempts to outmaneuver Cynder, but ultimately she always manages to shoot him back into the path of Spyro, who blasts him with every laser the Delta Command Megazord has. This fight is very one sided in case you couldn't tell. But after showing us the persistence that made him Red Ranger in the first place, the rogue Red is taken down a peg when Cynder shoots out his legs before the left arm of her Megazord folds around, revealing a judgement scanner screen on it's side)

Spyro: I couldn't agree more!

(With that, both Spyro and Cynder ready their Judgement Scanners)

Cynder: You are charged with the assassination of Cyril, Guardian of Ice...

Spyro: The murder of countless innocents...

Both: And aiding the terrorist efforts of Operation Hexagon. JUDGEMENT!

(Now the largest judgement commences, ultimately resulting in one giant red X)

Cynder: Guilty.

Spyro: Unsurprisingly.

(With judgement rendered, Cynder takes up her Megazord's gun and shoots straight at the opposing Megazord, before ducking and letting Spyro unleash the full power of his Megazord's weaponry. The blast completely obliterates the enemy Megazord, but just before the Ranger is hit, they activate containment mode, trapping the last Ranger in a card, which somehow ends up in Cynder's cockpit)

Cynder: Three more enemy Rangers down.

Spyro: And, I think we just solved the conundrum of space in the Temple!

Cynder: Two birds, one stone. All in all, a good day's work.

Spyro: I agree. Let's get these three into lockup, and that card reversal device, solely to let the Quantum Ranger back into the cells. These three... (Holding up the Pink Ranger's card) deserve to be trapped in here.

Cynder: (Holding the Omega and Red Rangers' cards) Agreed. Let's get home.

(And with prisoners and allies in tow, the team walks off toward home, ending our story for today)

 **And that concludes Part II of the 20th Story Special. For the third and final part before the new story is unveiled, head over to Dragon's Torment. So, SPD has bitten the dust, and with that, only a few teams remain before this story concludes. So, who's next on the chopping block? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	25. Of Nobility and Honor

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid! Last time, SPD was served justice after assassinating Cyril. Now which team is up on the chopping block, waiting for the axe to fall? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro and Cynder in the cellblock beneath the Temple, where the SPD Rangers arrested last time, still in their containment cards, are placed into a drawer while the Quantum Ranger, released from the test card, is escorted back to a cell.)

Spyro: (Shutting the drawer on the recently contained Rangers) Good riddance to them.

Cynder: Agreed.

(At this point, Volteer appears, apparently searching for someone)

Volteer: (Seeing Spyro and Cynder, whom he was looking for.) Ah, there you two are.

Spyro: What seems to be up, Volteer? Another group of Rangers looking for a fight?

Volteer: No, at least not now. I've actually been looking for you.

Cynder: What's the issue?

Volteer: It is of such importance that it would imprudent, irresponsible, and simply too risky to discuss it in front of these criminals.

Spyro: (Perplexed) Okay then...?

Volteer: Please, come with me. We'll discuss this in my office.

(Perplexed but trusting Volteer, Spyro and Cynder leave for his office with him. As we pick up with them, Spyro and Cynder are seated on Volteer's therapist couch, while he has taken a chair. At this point, everyone is fed up with the strange nature of this request, and Cynder is first to speak up)

Cynder: Volteer, you've been acting strange all morning, what's going on?

Volteer: (Sighs) With good reason. (Rising from the chair, and looking at a picture of himself and his now deceased fellow Guardians) As I am sure you are aware, the Guardians traditionally are the leaders in our society. (Looks back to Spyro and Cynder) However, now only one of us remains. And as if fate has decided to play a cruel joke, it's I who has survived, the one with no leadership skills whatsoever. As such, I have consulted the laws of our society, and it is written that should the Guardians be reduced to a point where they cannot function as an independent governing body, it is up to what remains of them to establish a new leadership structure to take their place.

Spyro: What are you even saying, Volteer?

Volteer: Pending how this discussion goes, as of today, the Guardians will no longer lead our society.

Cynder: (Startled) Then... who will?

Volteer: From the moment I chose to enact this law, my first thoughts turned to you two.

Spyro: (Completely caught off guard) Us?

Volteer: Exactly. Unless you turn it down, from this moment onward, you and Cynder will be the new King and Queen of the Dragon Realms.

(Needless to say, this whole situation has caught the two of them off guard. Neither expected to essentially be crowned as monarchs by any stretch of the imagination.)

Cynder: Us? King and Queen of the Dragon Realms?

Volteer: Yes. I couldn't think of anyone more suited for the honor. And as well, you have the public on your side. They agree that you two have been the most proactive in handling these Rangers. And your pasts have shown you can handle the burden, even if a little help is necessary. I'll be here for you two for as long as I can, and from there new Guardians can be appointed at any time.

Spyro: This... this is... a lot to take in all at once. Cynder, what do you think...?

Cynder: If I'm being honest... the people need someone to rally around. And if they've chosen us, who are we to let them down?

Spyro: I was hoping you'd say that. (To Volteer) We're honored to even be considered. And, we will accept the task.

Volteer: That is excellent! I will let the public know.

(Just as things appear to be going right, an explosion rocks the street below them. Knowing full well what needs to be done, Volteer opens his window, allowing Spyro and Cynder to exit through it and respond to the situation, and as they arrive, they are confronted by a set of figures: one red, one green, one gold, and one pink; each clad in an top suit of their color, though the legs are black on all but gold, and blue on the gold figure. And on their helmets each has a symbol formed of connected lines.)

Samurai Ranger Fire: I wondered when you two would show up.

Cynder: Whoever you are, you are under arrest.

Samurai Ranger Green: Yeah, no chance.

Pink Samurai Ranger: Look, we don't want to fight you if it can be avoided. Just release the Rangers in your custody, and this can all go away.

Spyro: Not a chance! They must face justice for their actions!

Gold Samurai Ranger: Looks like we won't be getting along then.

Cynder: We don't negotiate with terrorists.

Samurai Ranger Fire: Terrorists?! That is no way to speak to the head of one of the oldest families in world defense!

Spyro: Well, since you've sided with Hexagon, you're no better than any threat we've battled.

Samurai Ranger Fire: Really? I'm staring at the threat here. (To her fellow Rangers) Strike them down.

(Just as those Rangers rush into battle against Spyro and Cynder, three more Rangers appear and block them. Each resembles the four we already face, one in yellow, one in blue... and one in red, but male this time.)

Red Samurai Ranger: That's enough, Lauren!

Samurai Ranger Fire: Well, well. I should have expected you'd side with them, Jayden.

Blue Samurai Ranger: Now I see why Jayden was put in charge. He has the judgement you lack.

Samurai Ranger Green: But Lauren has the foresight you all lack!

Pink Samurai Ranger: Just imagine how fast the conflict with the Sanzu River could have ended if we went after them directly!

Yellow Samurai Ranger: This isn't the same thing! The Nighloks attacked our world, these dragon's haven't! You provoked the battle!

Gold Samurai Ranger: We let the threat grow for 300 years. We're through waiting for the threat to hit us, so we're hitting it head on!

Red Samurai Ranger: Preventative justice never works.

Samurai Ranger Fire: You know what? I'm in no mood to argue with the disgrace of our family. We'll be back, and you'd best release our allies, else there will be consequences.

(With that, the four attacking Rangers flee the scene, leaving only Spyro and Cynder with the other three)

Red Samurai Ranger: Are you two okay?

Cynder: You got involved before we could get hurt, but it's the civilians from that explosion you should be worried about.

Blue Samurai Ranger: We'll handle casualties.

Spyro: Good. We'll handle your former friends in the meanwhile.

Yellow Samurai Ranger: Jayden, should we loan them some of the Zords?

Red Samurai Ranger: We've only got one Megazord that works. Lauren and Antonio took or destroyed the others.

Cynder: Your offer is appreciated, but we've got a lot of Zords we can already use. Time for them to see the full power of our arsenal.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder take off in the direction of the fleeing Rangers, ending our tale for today)

 **Well that was a lot to take in all at once. So now Spyro and Cynder are set to take the throne as the King and Queen of the Dragon Realms, once this issue with the Power Rangers Samurai is resolved that is. So, how is this going to turn out? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	26. Samurai Dishonored

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, Spyro and Cynder had just been handed a lofty appointment, as the Dragon Realms' new monarchs. But just then, the Samurai Rangers attacked. Now with no aid from the three who didn't go rogue, how exactly do Spyro and Cynder plan to beat them? Believe me, I have been waiting to do this one for a long time, and you'll see why in a moment. Trust me, it's going to be awesome! So let's not dally any further! Let's do this!**

(Our story resumes with Spyro and Cynder, still chasing the fleeing Samurai Rangers. After tiring of the chase, Spyro surrounds the four of them with a circle of flames before he and Cynder land on either side of the foursome)

Spyro: That's far enough.

Samurai Ranger Fire: You really think this can contain us?

Cynder: It really should, you know, unless you want to be immolated.

Samurai Ranger Green: We're willing to die if we need to.

Spyro: You are really taking this whole Hexagon thing a little too far, you know.

Cynder: Just give up now, and maybe you'll walk out of this alive.

Pink Samurai Ranger: Not on your life.

Spyro: (To Cynder) Looks like we got some of the early recruits this time.

Cynder: (To Spyro) In that case, this should be easy.

Gold Samurai Ranger: Don't be too sure about that!

(With that, the battle begins. Cynder is fighting off Pink and Green, while Spyro battles Gold and Fire. Pink and Green go down easily, and were quickly stripped of their morphers before being held down by their own shadows, leaving Cynder readily able to jump into the battle with Gold and Fire, who are much tougher by comparison. Ultimately, the two teams end up at a stalemate as the wall of flames goes out.)

Samurai Ranger Fire: I'll admit it, you're good.

Spyro: You're no slouches yourselves.

Cynder: We've still faced better though.

Gold Samurai Ranger: So have we.

Samurai Ranger Fire: We're getting nowhere on foot. Time to call in the big guns.

Gold Samurai Ranger: Agreed.

(With that, the two Rangers pull out their morphers and activate some sort of strange energy source, revealing two giant robots standing behind them. One looking like a man with bull horns holding a gattling gun, while the other is blue and gold with a red-masked face. The two Rangers leap into their Megazords' cockpits and prepare to step on Spyro and Cynder who roll out of the way, taking out the fully loaded Falcon Summoner and the unloaded Flute Knife in the meantime)

Spyro: Time for some old favorites!

Cynder: (Taking out the three Crystals that go with the Flute Knife) I couldn't agree more! (Tosses the Crystals into the air and catches them in the Flute Knife) Dark Wild Zords, Arise!

Spyro: (Drawing back the Falcon Summoner) Wild Zords, Descend!

(At this cry, the familiar Wild Zords return for the first time in ages)

Cynder: Dark Wild Zords, Combine!

Spyro: Wild Zords, Combine!

(With this command, the Wild Zords combine forming the Wild Force Megazord and Predazord, with Spyro and Cynder taking control in the cockpits)

Spyro: Wild Force Megazord, Awaken!

Cynder: Predazord, Awaken!

(The face off is on. The Wild Force Megazord and Predazord vs these new Megazords. Right away the Megazord with the gattling gun starts firing, but Cynder blocks the shots, by spinning the Predazord's sword around. As everything goes on, Spyro and Cynder rush at the Samurai Rangers, initiating the battle, with no side having a clear winner at this point.)

Cynder: Time to try something different.

(With that, Cynder straps on a red morpher and hits a button on it)

Cynder: Quantasaurus Rex, Arise!

(At this command, the Quantasaurus Rex arises and charges head on for Samurai Ranger Fire's Megazord, knocking the gun from its hand before biting the enemy combatant as the Predazord rejoins the fight. Spyro sees this, and is somewhat distracted from the fight and gets hit by the gold Megazord)

Spyro: Okay, that's just rude! (Pulls out his Judgement Scanner) Kat, activate the Delta Command Crawler. Time to take this creep out.

(As Spyro closes his Judgement Scanner, the ground starts to rumble as the Delta Command Crawler rolls onto the scene, which immediately starts firing on the enemy Megazord. Ultimately the battle rages for quite a bit, and now the Samurai Rangers are on the ropes, with Spyro and Cynder ready to finish them off.)

Cynder: Time to finish this!

Spyro: Agreed!

(With that, the Predazord leaps onto the back of the Quantasaurus Rex, which starts charging as the Predazord draws its sword as if it's jousting with the enemy, only to nearly impale the enemy bull-horned Megazord, taking off an arm. Meanwhile, Spyro leaps onto the back of the Delta Command Crawler, before charging up an energy blast, almost completely wiping out the gold Megazord. But both stand tall after the attack.)

Samurai Ranger Fire: It's going to take more than that to stop us!

Cynder: Clearly you don't know when to quit. (To Spyro) Shall we teach them another lesson?

Spyro: Gladly.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder leave the cockpit of their Megazords, sending a whistling signal to someone, only for almost all of their gathered Megazords to appear surrounding the enemy Megazords.)

Cynder: Up for a game of Megazord Roulette?

Spyro: Sounds delightful.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder leap into the cockpits of the Time Force Megazord and Flashpoint Megazord respectively, delivering a sword slash and high pressure water blasts to their enemies before swapping into the Mega Voyager and Delta Squad Megazord, shooting the enemy combatants with their respective projectile weapons. As the blasts hit, they swap into the Drivemax Megazord and the Lost Galaxy Megazord, delivering a sword slash from each behind the projectiles. This process continues for quite a bit, allowing the Solar Streak Megazord and Lightspeed Megazord to provide a few punches, the Supertrain Megazord and Thunder Megazord to deliver another volley of blows, the Samurai Star Megazord and Astro Megazord to fly into their opponents, knocking off the bull-horned Megazord's other arm, but are still stounding)

Cynder: Looks like they still haven't learned yet.

Spyro: Thankfully, we've still got two more for them.

Cynder: Agreed. Let's bring them in. Uthe Mejor Catastros!

Spyro: Torozord, Charge! Mega Defender, Transform!

(At these commands, the Torozord emerges, firing a red beam at Spyro, transforming him into his armored state, while Cynder flies through a black magic sigil, turning into her armored state as Catastros emerges)

Cynder: Sumbol Unithos Equestras!

Spyro: Defender Torozord, Transform!

(At this command, the Centaurus Wolf Megazord and Defender Torozord are formed, sending one final burst of attacks from their lances, completely destroying the enemy Megazords and knocking their opponents to the ground as Spyro and Cynder materialize as themselves on the ground, and continue to fight the two enemy Rangers, before ultimately disarming them and taking their morphers.)

Cynder: Give up. You are beaten.

Gold Samurai Ranger: Not on your life!

(As the foolish Ranger tries to attack, he collapses, unable to fight any longer, with the other one making an attempt to try and attack the two dragons, before both collapse from exhaustion.)

Spyro: I will admit it. These were the toughest recent Rangers to date.

Cynder: But they fall just the same. (Looking up at the immense collection of Megazords they used) Even if it took everything we've used to date.

Spyro: (Looking to their opponents) Let's get these two into lockup.

Cynder: Agreed. I have a doctor's appointment anyways.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder board the Wild Force Megazord and Predazord once again, taking their opponents back to Warfang to face justice, with an army of Megazords following them, likely piloted by the resistance Rangers not seen. Our story should end there, but instead we transition to a sort of clinic in Warfang, where Cynder is waiting for the doctor to show up, and when he does, he has a bit of a cheery demeanor to him)

Doctor: Well, the test results are in. And based on the symptoms you've described, there's only one thing it can be.

Cynder: (Noticing the cheeriness) You'll forgive me for not seeing what's so jolly about being sick literally every morning, sudden changes in mood, and strange appetite alterations, at first glance.

Doctor: (Handing her the test results) A second glance should clear that up.

(With that, Cynder looks at the results, and is completely flabberghasted by what she sees)

Cynder: You can't be serious.

Doctor: I am.

Cynder: But... it can't be! Spyro and I tried for 5 years with no results! That's why we adopted our last egg!

Doctor: I can't explain those past attempts, but it looks like the Ancestors have smiled on you two now. Congratulations!

(Now we see the results of the test, and we see the big reveal. Cynder is pregnant. And on that, we end our tale for today.)

 **And that wraps up the Power Rangers Samurai. I will say it, the little game of Megazord Roulette was fun to write. And the image of the Predazord riding the Quantasaurus Rex as if jousting was probably the first thing I thought of when developing this story. And as to the big reveal here, I intended to do it earlier, but got sidetracked by the rest of the story. Anyways, another team has bitten the dust, Cynder is pregnant, and we are running out of teams to do. But, if you look at it, the remaining teams, save one, have a certain pattern to them. Something long awaited for everyone involved in this story. What is it? You'll have to tune in and see. Same time... same channel!**


	27. An Era's End

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Power Rangers Samurai were dispatched swiftly, and Cynder received a shocking revelation, she's pregnant. So, how will this effect things moving forward? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes outside the old Dragon Temple, where Cynder is just returning from the appointment that concluded last chapter. As she enters the scene, we transition down to the cells beneath the Temple, where Spyro is locking up the recently captured Rangers. As Spyro locks the door, he spots Cynder on the stairwell.)

Spyro: How was your appointment?

Cynder: (Trying not to give it away right away) Well, rather informative.

Spyro: (Picking up something in her voice) What's going on?

Cynder: (Really not shocked that he figured it out) What do you mean?

Spyro: Cynder, I've known you long enough to know when there's something you're hiding. What's going on?

Cynder: (Looking at the prisoners, then back to Spyro) Not here. Not in front of them. We don't want to give them something to use against us.

Spyro: (Confused) Wait, what?

Cynder: I'll explain in a moment.

(With that, the two transition from the cells to their chambers, where Spyro is pacing the room nervous over what Cynder isn't telling him, while Cynder is resting in their nest.)

Spyro: Cynder, you're really scaring me right now. What's going on?

Cynder: The diagnosis wasn't fatal if that's what you're worried about.

Spyro: Then what was it? What needed us to be in absolute privacy before you said it?

Cynder: (Smiling) We're getting a second chance.

Spyro: (Confused) A second chance? What are you...?

(At this point, Spyro realizes what Cynder is saying, and barely stifles back a gasp of shock, as evidenced by his hands now covering his mouth)

Spyro: Are you serious?

Cynder: Yep.

Spyro: You're... you're... you're pregnant?

(All Cynder does to reply is nod, but that's enough to get Spyro excited enough to start crying out in joy before embracing Cynder, who is literally tearing up in joy as well)

Spyro: I... I don't even know what to say! This is... the greatest day of my life. We get a second chance to be parents, to have a family...

Cynder: I know. I'm as excited as you are.

Spyro: (Realizing something) But should we even bring this child into the world with these rogue Power Rangers running around?

Cynder: Don't talk like that. We'll get them. If that Wind Ranger's list is correct, we've only got a few teams left to take down.

Spyro: You're right. And now we've got even more motivation than ever to stop them. Let's get back on the hunt.

(Just as the two are about to exit their chambers, the sound of a very large engine can be heard, or rather, five of them.)

Cynder: Looks like they've decided to try and hunt us.

Spyro: Let's show them what happens when they mess with the apex predator.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder rush outside to see, in the distance, five vehicles: an ambulence, a police vehicle, a dump truck, some sort of race car/bulldozer vehicle, and a fire engine leading them; approaching the scene at a high rate of speed, with Volteer organizing defense.)

Cynder: Volteer, what's going on?

Volteer: Looks like we've got another set of Rangers coming for us.

(With that, the vehicles arrive on the scene, slowing down and eventually stopping in front of the trio of dragons, at which point, five Rangers emerge: one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and one pink. Each clad in suits primarily of their respective colors, save black and yellow accents, with helmets showing chrome accents resembling car bumpers around visors.)

Spyro: Are you friend or enemy?

Blue Turbo Ranger: Depends on where you stand. Are you planning to release the Rangers you have hostage?

Cynder: Definitely enemy then.

Red Turbo Ranger: Look, we're not here to fight you. We're just trying to get our friends out of your illegal detention.

Spyro: (Recognizing the voice, but without giving it away) Illegal detention?! They're murderers!

Green Turbo Ranger: Why did I have a feeling they were going to do this?

Pink Turbo Ranger: Stubborn, I guess.

Cynder: (Also recognizing the voices, but still not giving it away) If you want to rejoin your allies so badly, just turn yourselves in. We can arrange shared cells.

Yellow Turbo Ranger: No chance, ebony beast.

(Spyro's rage has fully built up by this point, but as he starts rushing to defend Cynder, Volteer beats him to it.)

Volteer: You watch your tongue, Ranger! That is the Queen of the Dragon Realms you are speaking to!

Blue Turbo Ranger: Oh good, royalty. Another outdated institution. (Pulls out a red car-looking gun) Time to bring you into the modern day.

(As the Blue Turbo Ranger pulls the trigger on his gun, Spyro rushes ahead of Cynder, to defend her and his unborn child, but Volteer rushes in front of them, and takes the shot, right to the heart. As he falls, Spyro and Cynder rush to his side, trying to save his life. But it is in vain, as Volteer dies the moment he hits the ground. And as Spyro and Cynder look up, they see the cowardly Rangers fleeing the scene, with the Blue Turbo Ranger staying back a second to deliver one final message.)

Blue Turbo Ranger: Consider this your first, last, and only warning. Don't martyr yourselves like your friend here.

(With that, they board their vehicles and leave the scene. At this point, through tear stained eyes, Cynder shoots Spyro a knowing glance, as both realize the voices of the other four Rangers. And as Spyro returns it, we transition straight to the Temple, specifically, the resistance Ranger quarters, where the Blue, Black, and Pink Space Rangers are seen talking to one another as Spyro and Cynder walk in, with Cynder right away pinning the Blue Space Ranger to the wall by his neck while Spyro stops the Black and Pink Rangers from stopping her)

Cynder: GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULD LET YOU LIVE, TRAITOR!

Blue Space Ranger: What the heck are you talking about?

Spyro: Word of advice. If you're going to disguise yourselves, don't just use a new color. Disguise your voices too.

Blue Space Ranger: (Realizing the situation) Wait, what color was I supposedly wearing?

Cynder: Red.

Blue Space Ranger: I know what's happening here.

Spyro: Your answer better be convincing.

?: Will independent verification help that?

(At this point, Spyro and Cynder turn around, revealing the source of the voice to be a blue figure with a white head and shoulder armor, decorated with what look like police sirens and traffic lights all over his suit.)

Cynder: And you are...?

Blue Senturion: The Blue Senturion. Defender of Intergalactic Law. And the explanation for what's happening here is clear.

Spyro: You have the floor then, space cop.

Blue Senturion: What we have here is a case of mistaken identity, courtesy of Zordon's greatest mistake.

Spyro: (Recognizing the name Zordon) What do you mean?

Cynder: And how can you pass this off as mistaken identity?

Blue Senturion: The foes you faced earlier were old comrades of mine: The Turbo Rangers. Three of whom stand before you, and the fourth is locked up. When you think you saw my friends here, you actually saw robotic duplicates made of them just in case they were unable to act. All but the Blue Turbo Ranger were these robots.

Spyro: Robots? Seriously.

Black Space Ranger: He's right.

Cynder: Okay then, who is the blue one then?

Blue Senturion: Zordon's greatest mistake. His name is Justin Stewart, and he gained his powers as a child. But that was about 20 years ago, when he was far from ready to handle that power. He tried to make us think he was ready, but he wasn't even close to mature enough. And now, he's gone rogue, and reprogrammed the robot Rangers to be loyal only to him. My colleague, the Phantom Ranger, and I tried to stop him. Both of us came over here with the others, but he has disappeared.

Cynder: (Dropping the Blue Space Ranger) So we're dealing with impostors and animatronics.

Blue Senturion: Pretty much. But there is a way to stop them. We just need to find the Phantom Ranger. He should be able to provide some help.

Spyro: Then we have our mission.

Cynder: Let's get going then.

Blue Senturion: Agreed.

(With that, and a quick apology to the Space Rangers, Spyro, Cynder, and the Blue Senturion head out to find this mysterious Phantom Ranger, and avenge Volteer, as our story ends for today)

 **And that seems like a good spot to conclude. So, the Turbo Rangers are next to face Spyro and Cynder, and they've murdered Volteer! Not good. Now I'm willing to bet every Power Rangers fan here is not surprised I've made Justin evil. I don't think anybody like him, or Power Rangers Turbo in general for that matter. It was really the most forgettable of Saban's original run. But, either way, I digress. So, how will this end? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	28. Turbo Downshifted

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Turbo Rangers arrived on the scene, and killed Volteer. But thankfully, the Blue Senturion arrived with a clue to aid, finding the Phantom Ranger. So, how does this go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in the Temple conference room, where Spyro, Cynder, and the Blue Senturion are looking over a map, trying to determine the Phantom Ranger's location.)

Spyro: Okay, tell us everything you know about your ally's last known whereabouts.

Blue Senturion: Upon arriving in this world, the Phantom Ranger's tracker pinged three times. (Places points on the map as he says these locations) Once on the coastline where he and his vehicle emerged, once again in this area here, and the last transmission we got was in this strange wooded area. After that, the tracker stopped working.

Cynder: How exactly do these trackers work?

Blue Senturion: They're motion activated. As long as the vehicle is moving, we can track them.

Spyro: Sensible maneuver, unless he leaves the vehicle.

Blue Senturion: There's one on him too. And it hasn't gone off.

Cynder: He's in Ancient Grove then.

Spyro: Not a good place to be stranded. Everything in there is either toxic or trying to kill you.

Blue Senturion: The Phantom Ranger's a survivor. He's likely to make it.

(Suddenly, the Blue Senturion's built in sirens turn on and start flashing)

Cynder: What's going on?!

Blue Senturion: Nothing good. (Projects an image with his eyes, showing a rather ugly giant robot composed of the five vehicles the Turbo Rangers entered in earlier, wreaking havoc outside Warfang) Looks like the Rangers are trying to draw you out.

Spyro: They all try that, and it never ends well for them.

Cynder: Time to teach these Turbo brats a lesson. You guys go find this Phantom Ranger, I'll handle these punks.

Blue Senturion: If you're going to face them, take these. (Pulls a pair of car keys out of his arm) They'll grant you control of the Robo Racer.

Cynder: Say no more.

Spyro: Let's get moving!

(Now we transition to where the Blue Senturion's projection showed, and see the Turbo Rangers wreaking havoc with their Megazord. Things seem hopeless for the civilians below, until sirens start to blare revealing a massive police car fitting the Blue Senturion's color scheme, namely the Robo Racer, with Cynder behind the wheel)

Cynder: Your reign of destruction stops here.

Blue Turbo Ranger: (Recognizing the Robo Racer) Of course the Blue Senturion sided with you.

Cynder: Why, because he's got a brain? Actually that's likely the exact reason, since you seem to discourage thinking. In that case, it's time for you to learn your lesson.

(With that, Cynder guns the ignition of the Robo Racer, nearly knocking the enemy Megazord off it's footing before turning it around and driving back at them)

Cynder: Initiating Robo Racer Battle Mode!

(With that, the Robo Racer accelerates, eventually pulling a wheelie, allowing the hood to fold down and around, forming legs, as the back bumper unfolds, forming hands. With that part complete, Cynder activates the final stage of the transformation, folding the back of the car around to form arms and reveal the head while folding up the top lights into the chestpiece. This action causes the vehicle to jump into the air somehow, and land a perfect kick on the enemy Megazord as the transformation completes.)

Cynder: (Staring her enemy down) Time to kick things into high gear. Have at you, Turbo brats!

(With that, we transition from this battlefield to Ancient Grove, where Spyro and the Blue Senturion are trying to track down the Phantom Ranger.)

Blue Senturion: So far, so... nothing.

Spyro: Let's hope we can get a track soon. I've got a bad history with this place.

(As the search continues, Spyro eventually spots something)

Spyro: Looks like we've got tire tracks.

Blue Senturion: (Seeing the tracks, then following them to their end) Not just that, there's his vehicle!

(Now we see the vehicle in question. A massive carrier with two cannons in the back)

Spyro: He drove _that_ thing?

Blue Senturion: It's a carrier, he was bringing over some of our arsenal. Hope it's still here.

Spyro: Agreed.

(With that, Spyro and the Blue Senturion work their way to the front of the vehicle and board it, making their way into the cockpit, where a black helmeted figure can be seen, sitting there)

Spyro: I'm guessing that's your friend?

Blue Senturion: It is! Phantom Ranger!

(The Blue Senturion turns the Phantom Ranger's chair around, only to find him slumped over, seemingly asleep. But then the Blue Senturion notices one thing that makes him snap back and gasp at the sight. There is a hole in the center of his suit's chestpiece. It's not a bullet hole, it's supposed to be there.)

Blue Senturion: My goodness.

(Suddenly, the Blue Senturion falls silent, in a more solemn state)

Spyro: What's happened?

Blue Senturion: (Struggling to say it) He's dead.

Spyro: How can you tell?

Blue Senturion: (Pointing out the cavity) There's supposed to be a red gem there. His Power Ruby. It was the only thing keeping him alive. Who knows how long it's been missing. If those Turbo brats did this...

Spyro: (Putting a hand on the Blue Senturion's shoulder) Then let us avenge him. His death will not be in vain.

Blue Senturion: (Regaining his composure) You're right. Time to make them pay. Let's just hope they didn't take what he was transporting. (Presses a few buttons on the computer console, revealing the cargo is still here) Yes! They're still here!

Spyro: What's still here?

Blue Senturion: The Turbozords.

Spyro: I think I see where this is going. I'll take it from here. You get this place to somewhere safe, so we can give the Phantom Ranger a proper burial.

(Now we transition back to the battlefield near Warfang, where Cynder is continuing to face the Turbo Rangers.)

Cynder: I'll admit, you're good. For an overgrown child and four robots.

Blue Turbo Ranger: Really? Because you suck.

Cynder: Yep. Overgrown child.

(Just as Cynder resumes her battle, the sound of revving engines can be heard as five vehicles start approaching the scene: a red race car, a blue Jeep, a green... minivan-thing, a yellow SUV, and a pink and white sports car; with Spyro behind the wheel of the red one)

Spyro: Thought you could use a hand!

Blue Turbo Ranger: The Turbozords?!

Spyro: Initiating Turbo Megazord sequence!

(With that the vehicles slow almost to a stop and begin the docking sequence. First the sports car splits in half and attaches to the sides of the Jeep, forming arms, meanwhile the minivan and SUV drive onto ports opened up on the Jeep, forming legs as a ramp folds down from the back of the Jeep, letting the race car slide right in as the Jeep's top lights fold down and slide over the cockpit of the race car. With the formation together, rockets in the bottom of the race car activate, propelling the whole thing upward as the back of the race car folds down, revealing the head. And with a flash of light, the transformation is finished.)

Spyro: This is for the Phantom Ranger!

(With that, Spyro joins the fight and soon the Turbo Rangers are on the ropes, with both Spyro and Cynder whaling on them.)

Cynder: Shall we finish this?

Spyro: Gladly.

(Ready to end this, the Turbo Megazord releases a burst of steam from a clenched fist that somehow forms into a sword while the Robo Racer deploys a gun from the side of it's hand)

Cynder: Wait, the weapon's on the side of my hand? How's that supposed to work?

Spyro: You think that's confusing, then how'd a bunch of steam form into a solid steel sword?!

Cynder: Either way. Time to finish these creeps.

(With that, Cynder fires a series of blasts directly at the enemy Megazord, knocking it back quite a ways)

Spyro: Okay, now what do I do? (Sees a prompt over a button) "Spinout"? Guessing that's the one I need to hit.

(Spyro hits that button, causing the Turbo Megazord to hold it's sword perpendicular to it's chest and dash forward at high speeds, before going into a spin and slashing straight through the enemy Megazord, ceasing the spinning, destroying the enemy robot as well as the Turbo Rangers' morphers, and sending the Blue Turbo Ranger falling to the ground amidst a hail of broken robot parts, primarily from the robot duplicates of the other Turbo Rangers.)

Cynder: Now that was insane.

Spyro: (Starts to speak, but then turns to the side and vomits into the seat next to him) Good thing you weren't driving this.

Cynder: I think we can both agree on that.

(Now on the ground, we can see a platoon of Warfang's police officers have arrived and are taking the Blue Turbo Ranger into custody.)

Spyro: Looks like they've got him covered.

Cynder: Good. (Remembering what Spyro said earlier) So... what happened to the Phantom Ranger?

Spyro: Long story short, he's dead. And according to the Blue Senturion, he was murdered.

Cynder: One of the Hexagon Rangers?

Spyro: That's my guess.

Cynder: Time for some interrogations then.

Spyro: Agreed.

Cynder: (Seeing the time) But, that can wait for tomorrow. For now, let's go home and get some rest.

(And with that, the two head back towards the Temple, new Megazords in tow. But our story isn't over yet. Instead we transition to a familiar cave, overlooking a newly rebuilt dam, where sitting in the darkness rests a single figure. A human male in a generally black ensemble, save for an army green coat. Around his wrist, a strange watch-looking thing with a green backdrop, and no clock face. Sitting beside him, a strange golden knuckle-guard looking device, with red symbols that look like a gird of some sort, and a green circle in the center of it. His face though, is obscured by the shadow of top of the cavern. But we can see what he's looking at, Spyro and Cynder arriving at the Temple, and dropping off their newly acquired Megazords)

?: They've taken out all but five of them. but the next ones are the most dangerous yet.

(With that, the figure picks up the device at his side and steps into the light, revealing a very familiar face)

Tommy Oliver: No more hiding. It's time I got in the game.

(And as Tommy Oliver looks towards the Temple, our story concludes for today.)

 **And that is definitely the best place to conclude for today! That's right everybody, Tommy Oliver is finally here! That's why the last few teams, save Megaforce, have been saved for now. All of them were series Tommy Oliver was part of. I wanted to do them all at once. But, now that only leaves one question. Tommy himself said he was in hiding, but... why? What would cause the greatest Ranger in history to just... hide? Well, the answer will be revealed over our next arc: "The Secrets of Tommy Oliver". Sounds exciting, no? Well, it all kicks off next time, so be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	29. The Legend Returns

**Welcome to Part III of the Labor Day Special. Last time, the Turbo Rangers fell in battle, leaving only 5 teams left. But before anything went beyond this Turbo shift, a long awaited figure finally made his appearance. The greatest Ranger of all time, Tommy Oliver. But, why is he only coming back now? What is going on? The answers should start to become clear as "The Secrets of Tommy Oliver"begins. So read on to uncover the truth!**

(Our story resumes, not in the Temple, but somewhere in Warfang, where Spyro and Cynder are being fitted for coronation regalia befitting of their soon to be royal status. And by the looks of it, neither are really liking this too much)

Spyro: (As a tailor measures his arm) Am I the only one who thinks this is a little too much?

Cynder: (With a tape measure wrapped around her definitely pregnant-looking stomach) Not even remotely.

Spyro: I don't quite see the need for a set of clothes we're only going to wear the one time.

Cynder: Trust me, I'm in the same boat. It doesn't make sense. (As a tailor gets a measurement of her neck) But this is Cyril's family we're dealing with. And ever since we brought down his killers, they've been wanting to repay us.

Spyro: (Sighs) Fair enough. I know Volteer and Terrador's families are involved as well, but... this still feels... eccentric. We're not like this.

Cynder: Humble beginnings and all that. But like you said, it's just for one day. And it would break their collective hearts, again, if we turned them down, I'm sure.

Spyro: True.

Cynder: Let's just hope there's not a corset involved in all of this.

Spyro: Pretty sure there won't be.

Cynder: Good, because corsets and pregnancy do not mix.

(Now at that point, the tailors finish taking their measurements, and the head of them walks right up to the two of them as the rest head for a backroom)

Tailor: There we go. That's all the measurements we need. They should be ready by the end of the week.

Spyro: Thanks. (Grabs his bag from the coat hook, and takes a few gems out of it) For your troubles.

Tailor: Not necessary, Your Majesties. It is an honor simply to be involved.

Cynder: We insist. What example would it set if monarchs to be didn't pay for a service like everyone else?

Tailor: Ah the humility of humble upbringings. Something so lacking in monarchs across this world.

(With that, the tailor takes the payment and Spyro and Cynder venture out into the streets of Warfang. And for a moment, all appears to be peaceful, but then of course, something goes wrong. At that point, a crowd of civilians is seen fleeing as a figure in white with black and gold accents and a red visor is tossed into an open air cafe by an ear-piercing shriek, knocking over a few of the tables and breaking a window. And as the mysterious figure gets up, Spyro and Cynder rush to his aid, only to see the people behind this attack, three Rangers: one red, one blue, one yellow; each in a suit primarily of their color with white patches, a golden three-clawed foot logo on their chests, and helmets that look like dinosaur heads, with the gaping mouths as the actual visors)

Spyro: Just when you think today can't get any worse.

Cynder: More Power Rangers.

Red Dino Ranger: Well, well. We were just looking for you two.

Spyro: And you're going to regret finding us.

White Dino Ranger: This madness has gone far enough, Connor. Innocent people are going to get hurt!

Blue Dino Ranger: Innocent? How can you be so sure about that? Do you know these dragons personally?

Cynder: He already knows more than enough to see you're all insane.

Yellow Dino Ranger: Really? You're one to talk. We've seen your history. We know the red in your ledger.

Blue Dino Ranger: It would only be a matter of time before she alone could have found us.

Red Dino Ranger: We're just taking the threat out before it gets to that point.

White Dino Ranger: You know as well as I do that goes against everything Dr. O taught you. Taught all of us.

Red Dino Ranger: Dr. O lacked ambition, and the courage to do what needs to be done.

Spyro: We may not know who this Dr. O is, but they already sound like a person who should be heeded.

Cynder: Resultantly, that pits us against you.

Blue Dino Ranger: Your funeral.

Yellow Dino Ranger: Bring it on.

(With that, the battle begins, both sides equally matched at the start. But as the battle drags on, the Hexagon-allied Dino Rangers get a leg up on their opponents, taking everyone by surprise)

Red Dino Ranger: This is usually the part where you admit defeat.

Spyro: Not on your life, Ranger.

Cynder: We've taken down so many of your allies before. You think the three of you scare us?

(As Spyro and Cynder pick themselves and the White Dino Ranger up, a voice rings out across the area, echoing in mystery)

?: I'll admit, I'm impressed with you two. I've heard the stories, but now I see there was nothing fictitious about them.

(With that, an area of light starts to bend, revealing a familiar man in black and army green.)

Tommy Oliver: You two have the true spirit of the Power Rangers (To the other three Dino Rangers) You three on the other hand, not so much anymore.

White Dino Ranger: Dr. O!

Spyro: So you're this mysterious Dr. O.

Tommy Oliver: Please. Call me Tommy. We're allies here.

Red Dino Ranger: You really think you can scare us, Dr. O? You haven't fought us in 15 years!

Blue Dino Ranger: We've become stronger than anything you could dream of!

Yellow Dino Ranger: To put it simply, you're outmatched.

Tommy Oliver: I wouldn't be too sure about that. (Pulls out the golden knuckle-guard device from before) I haven't shown you guys the Master Morpher yet. Dino Thunder! Power Up!

(With that, Tommy Oliver turns the Master Morpher over, causing the golden sides to extend as the logo on his opponents' suits appears on the green backdrop, encasing him in energy before it dissipates, revealing him in a black and gold suit, very similar to the others, save with shoulder pads and a sword in his hand)

Tommy Oliver: Let's do this.

(Now with Tommy by their side, Spyro, Cynder, and the White Dino Ranger rush back into the battle, and this time, they kick the Hexagon-allied Rangers' tails)

Spyro: Had enough?!

Red Dino Ranger: You haven't seen the last of us!

(With that, the three of them flee the scene)

Cynder: Cowards.

Tommy Oliver: I know, right? Power Down. (Returns to his normal self) They didn't learn that from me.

Spyro: (To the White Dino Ranger) Looks like your leg is injured.

Cynder: No need to worry though, we have a place for all resistance Rangers to rest and heal.

Spyro: We'll get that leg fixed up in no time.

Cynder: (To Tommy Oliver) Both of you are welcome.

(With that, we transition back to the Temple, where Tommy Oliver is at first hesitant to enter, but ultimately, he's convinced. But as he enters, the other Rangers in the building notice he's here, and they couldn't be happier.)

Blue Space Ranger: It can't be.

Overdrive Black Ranger: Is it really him?

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: I thought he was gone!

Galaxy Green: He's actually here!

Yellow Samurai Ranger: The legend has returned!

White Mystic Ranger: Our hopes have been answered

Red Time Force Ranger: Tommy, good to see you again.

Spyro: (Noticing this) Everyone seems to know you, Tommy.

(As the story starts to circulate, the Red Wild Force Ranger runs up to the scene)

Red Wild Force Ranger: Is it true? Is he here?

Cynder: Everyone seems to be excited for this particular Ranger showing up.

Red Wild Force Ranger: With good reason. That's Tommy Oliver, the greatest Ranger who ever lived. He's a legend!

(With this surprise revelation, Spyro and Cynder look back at Tommy Oliver, completely stunned at this revelation)

Spyro: We need to talk.

Cynder: Urgently.

Tommy Oliver: I had a feeling that was the case. So let's get talking, there's a lot to discuss.

(And with that, our tale ends for today)

 **This concludes Part III of the Labor Day Special. For the finale, head on over to Dragon's Torment. So, Spyro and Cynder are about to learn that Tommy Oliver here is no mere Ranger. And yes, I saved the morphing sequences specifically for when he showed back up. Tommy's got so many Ranger powers to use, and the introduction of the Master Morpher just made it so easy to switch back and forth. I swear, the Master Morpher was the only thing Ninja Steel did right. But, anyways, now Spyro and Cynder are about to learn the legacy of Tommy Oliver, and believe me, they'll need it to take down Dino Thunder, his students. So, how will this go? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	30. Dino Thunder Gone Extinct

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Dino Thunder Rangers made themselves known, and Tommy Oliver finally joined the fight. Now, what awaits as the Greatest Ranger of All Time finally joins the fight? And what stopped him from getting in before now? Read on to at least begin to uncover...**

(Our story resumes nearly where we left it, with Tommy Oliver and the White Dino Ranger joining Spyro and Cynder in the familiar Temple conference room, establishing their plan to take out the other three Dino Thunder Rangers.)

Spyro: So... anyone got a plan?

White Dino Ranger: Nothing really different from what you've already encountered, I'm guessing.

Cynder: So, borrow some Zords and take them out.

Tommy Oliver: Do you guys have a better idea?

Spyro: Not really. It's worked so far.

White Dino Ranger: Had a feeling that was the case.

Cynder: Good, let's get to it.

Tommy Oliver: Alright then, here's the plan. I had a feeling something bad would happen, so I placed some strategic Zord caches in this world upon my arrival. (Takes off the morpher on his wrist and removes a folded key from his belt before handing them to Spyro) And these are the keys to unlocking the first one.

Spyro: (Noting nobody gave anything to Cynder) What about Cynder?

Tommy Oliver: These unlock two sets of Zords.

Cynder: (Confused, but seemingly able to trust him) Okay...? A little bizarre, but whatever works.

White Dino Ranger: Wait a second, a lot of the Dinozords were destroyed before we got here, and out of the two surviving Megazords, they took the one of them

Tommy Oliver: No need to worry there, Trent. I put a familiar one again just in case this happened.

White Dino Ranger: (Realizing what he's getting at) Ah, I see.

Spyro: Alright then, let's get moving. Those Rangers aren't going to stop themselves.

(Just as the foursome is about to leave the room, a loud rumbling can be heard, followed by some slight shaking, as a guard comes rushing in with disturbing news)

Guard: Your Majesties! They've returned!

Cynder: Slow down, who's returned?

Guard: Those Power Rangers you came across earlier today. They've come back, and they're trying to destroy the Temple!

Spyro: Looks like they got tired of negotiating!

Cynder: (To the Guard) What are we up against here?

Guard: One automaton, two on the ground.

Tommy Oliver: Trent, take Spyro to the first cache. My morpher will show you the way. Cynder and I will handle the others in the meantime.

White Dino Ranger: Right.

(With that, Spyro and the White Dino Ranger head out to find Tommy Oliver's hidden cache of Zords while Cynder and Tommy Oliver himself rush out front to see the threat for themselves, and ultimately do so, seeing the Blue and Yellow Dino Rangers on the ground fighting the guards, while a giant red gladiator looking Megazord with a Styracosaurus head on the chest, no doubt driven by the Red Dino Ranger)

Cynder: Hope you're ready for this.

Tommy Oliver: (Cracking his neck) No need to worry about me. This is what I do.

(With that, Cynder and Tommy engage the Rangers on the ground, and for a moment everything is evenly matched.)

Blue Dino Ranger: You forget, Dr O. We know your moves.

Tommy Oliver: (Pulling out the Master Morpher) Not all of them. It's Morphing Time! Zeo Ranger V: Red!

(With that, Tommy Oliver, turns the Master Morpher over, generating a coin with a red star in the center of it, which changes his suit into a primarily red one save for the white gloves and boots with gold rims and a gold belt, as well as a gold and black portion around the neck and shoulders resembling the red and black patterns on the Master Morpher, with a red helmet with a star visor and a sword with a design similar to the coin on the Master Morpher on the hilt complete the look)

Cynder: (In complete bewilderment) What the heck?! How did you do that?!

Tommy Oliver: Like I said, I've been doing this for years.

Cynder: (Thinking about that) Should've guessed you'd used different suits.

(As Tommy and Cynder rush back into battle, we transition over to Spyro and the White Dino Ranger, currently traversing the nearby forests trying to find the hidden cache of Zords)

Spyro: (Now wearing the morpher on his wrist and holding the folded key in his hand) Any idea what we're even looking for here?

White Dino Ranger: Not really, but I trust Dr O.

Spyro: Well, this morpher hasn't exactly told us anything. I'm starting to think this has all been one wild goose chase.

(As the two stop to rest, Spyro starts fidgeting with the key, while the White Dino Ranger continues to try to get his bearings. But as Spyro faces slightly behind the two of them, the key suddenly opens, much to Spyro's shock)

Spyro: I think we may already be here.

White Dino Ranger: (Seeing the key is open) Looks like that was the indicator.

(Immediately, Spyro leaps to the seemingly stone wall behind them, and finds a sideways Dino Thunder logo stamped into the rock, with a keyhole in it)

Spyro: This must be the place.

(Spyro then inserts the key into the wall, and with a good bit of effort, twists it, putting the logo back to it's proper orientation, which causes the wall to open, revealing what is undoubtedly the cache of Zords Tommy had hidden. While we don't see them exactly, we can see Spyro is already excited)

Spyro: Oh, this is going to be good.

(With that, we transition back to the main battlefield where Cynder and Tommy Oliver really have the ground troops on the ropes, and actually manage to take them down, but the Red Dino Ranger continues to prove an annoyance with his Megazord)

Red Dino Ranger: You are becoming a serious pain in our side, Dr O!

Tommy Oliver: With students like you, how can I be otherwise?!

Red Dino Ranger: Thankfully, you two are no match for the Mezodon Megazord.

(Just as the meddling Ranger tries to step on Cynder and Tommy Oliver, a blast of lightning comes out of nowhere, and knocks the enemy Megazord to the ground. And now we see where it came from. A giant black and gold Brachiosaurus Zord, with Spyro and the White Dino Ranger riding on it's head)

Spyro: Surprised to see us?

Red Dino Ranger: The Brachiozord?!

White Dino Ranger: And we're not alone.

Spyro: Cynder, I get that feeling you're going to like this one!

(At that point, Spyro and the White Dino Ranger leap down from the top of the Brachiozord, as Spyro scans the key into Tommy's old morpher, causing three ports on the Brachiozord to open, allowing a red Tyrannosaurus, a blue Triceratops, and a yellow Pteranodon to emerge onto the battlefield.)

Tommy Oliver: This one's all yours, Cynder. Go for it.

Cynder: Don't have to tell me twice!

(With that, Cynder leaps into the air and lands on the Tyrannosaurus' head)

Cynder: Time to bring them together.

(With that, Cynder phases into the Zord's head, initiating the transformation, which begins with the Tyrannosaurus' torso shifting so it's tail, now a drill, is on the right side from the viewer's perspective, as part of it's leg armor drops down to form ankle guards. Once this is done the Triceratops' legs fold up as it leaps to where the Tyrannosaurs' head used to be forming another arm as the head of the Megazord rises. With the head in place, the Megazord leaps into the air as the Pteranodon's legs split from the body, allowing the head and wings to fold into a strange piece of chest armor, attaching underneath the Tyrannosaurus head as the legs fold up to form a helmet, completing the transformation.)

Red Dino Ranger: You really think that can beat me?

Cynder: I'm not counting on the Megazord defeating you. I'm counting on _me_ defeating you.

(With that, Cynder charges into battle with Spyro providing cover fire with the Brachiozord. The battle appears to be in the Red Dino Ranger's favor for a bit, given his Megazord was made later in the game. But ultimately with perseverance, Cynder pulls through and manages to disarm her opponent, quite literally.)

Cynder: Time for the finisher!

(Cynder funnels her elemental power into her Megazord's drill, coating it in Poison)

Cynder: Toxic Turnabout!

(With that, the drill starts spinning, as Cynder rams it straight through the enemy Megazord, destroying it and sending it's occupant to the floor, his powers destroyed, landing beside his two comrades, where the White Dino Ranger and some of the guards arrest the three of them.)

Cynder: Victory is ours, forevermore.

(With her victory assured, Cynder leaps down to join the rest of the team.)

Spyro: (To the guards) Please do inform these three that part of their sentence will be repairing the damage they've caused.

Guard: Destruction of Property charge. Of course, Your Highness.

Tommy Oliver: "Your Highness"? You're monarchs?

Cynder: We will be soon. We haven't been officially crowned yet. Everyone insisted on using that terminology in advance, to get used to it I guess.

Tommy Oliver: Interesting response. So there hasn't been a monarchy in a while?

Spyro: I've never seen one on record. It's always been the Guardians as far as I know. But they did have the power to create new forms of government based on public vote. And everyone chose to have us become King and Queen.

Cynder: But there is an ancient crown, the Corona Aurora. Though it was really used for crowning victors in ancient sports of honor.

Tommy Oliver: Huh. Interesting.

White Dino Ranger: That's them taken care of. (Winces in pain from his leg) You said you had a place we could rest, right?

Cynder: You're already there. Rangers of the resistance may take shelter here from the ails of the world. Restore your spirits as it were.

Tommy Oliver: (Thinking about something) This place is a Temple?

Spyro: Yes.

Tommy Oliver: I know this is going to sound like a weird question, but... is there some kind of... confessional in there somewhere?

Cynder: We're not priests. We own this old Temple, and live here as it's caretakers above all else.

Spyro: Right now then, our mission is to care for the innocent as well as punish the guilty. But I think there's a newer Temple in Warfang somewhere. There should be someone to hear it there.

Tommy Oliver: Noted.

Cynder: But now is not the time to worry of your past. You need to strengthen yourselves for future conflict

Spyro: Come, rest your hearts and weary minds here in our humble home.

(As Spyro leads Tommy Oliver and the White Dino Ranger back into the Temple, presumably to their quarters, Cynder stays behind for a moment, curious as to why Tommy would ask about a confessional. After a few moments though, she decides to pursue it later, and rejoins the party as our story ends for today)

 **That seems like a good place to conclude for today. So... something seems... off with Tommy. Why would the Greatest Ranger of All Time be looking for a confessional? What secret does he not want known? Does it have anything to do with why he was hiding for most of this story? Well, I can't give away all the answers here. Because if I did, nobody would read through to the end of the story, which should be soon. I ran the numbers, there's only 10 chapters left after today. This story should last the rest of the year, but going into 2020 is questionable and highly unlikely. But, let us enjoy this story as it is for what time it has left. So, which Ranger team dares to challenge next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	31. Even Up The Score

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Dino Thunder Rangers fell extinct, and the first hints were given that Tommy Oliver is hiding something. But... what? And what team will hit the chopping block next? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in some sort restaurant or catering company where Spyro and Cynder are preparing to taste an immense selection of foods, ranging from wood grilled fish to many different roasted meats to what look like a wide selection of pastries and cakes)

Spyro: (After sampling a cedar grilled salmon) This is way too elaborate for my tastes.

Cynder: Believe me, Spyro. I get it.

Spyro: Banquets like this just aren't our style. We're simple dragons. I could cook it myself if I needed to.

Cynder: (After sampling a piece of roasted boar) I know. But its just like the fitting from a few days ago. These are Volteer's survivors. They want to thank us for taking down his killers.

Spyro: True, but this still seems... extravagant.

Cynder: Just do it for them. They know what we're like, I'm sure. Volteer no doubt told them that much. From what I guess, this is a one time thing, then we go back to our usual routine, well, save added responsibilities of monarchy.

Spyro: (About to feast on a game hen) Fair enough.

(After this conversation we fast forward a few moments as the catering selection is finished, Spyro pays the caterers for their time and work, and just as before, Spyro and Cynder are back out in Warfang, heading back towards the Temple, ready to track down the remaining Power Rangers. But this time, at least, they make it back to the Temple before something goes wrong. And as they arrive, we see Tommy Oliver is just returning as well, probably from some sort of run based on the lack of his usual jacket, seen hanging on a makeshift coat rack)

Cynder: You're up early.

Tommy Oliver: (With a hint of panic, as if he didn't want anyone knowing he was gone) Just getting the lay of the land.

Cynder: (Suspiciously) Fair enough.

Tommy Oliver: Right. If anyone needs me, I'll be downstairs.

Spyro: Good call, see if you can get any information out of the captured Rangers.

Tommy Oliver: Exactly. I'll let you guys know if I learn anything.

(With that, Tommy takes the nearest staircase down to the cells, while Cynder continues to look on suspiciously)

Spyro: (Seeing this) I know that look, Cynder. What's up?

Cynder: Something seems... off... about him. Like he's not telling us something.

Spyro: How so?

Cynder: The other day, after wrapping up those Dino Thunder punks, he asked me if the Temple had a confessional.

Spyro: (Now seeing the pattern) Why would he need that? As far as we know he's got nothing to hide.

Cynder: My point exactly.

Spyro: And now that I think about it, if he's the "Greatest Ranger of All Time", and was _very_ clearly against this Hexagon thing, why did it take him this long to show up at all?

Cynder: I've been thinking the same thing since he showed up. Something's fishy about all of this.

Spyro: I agree. Looks like we'll need to keep a close eye on this one...

(Just as Spyro makes his stance known, what sounds like an explosion erupts in the near distance)

Cynder: Looks like there's no rest for us yet.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder rush out the door and right away see the source of that explosion, four Rangers trying to hold off a fifth, each looking similar to the Red Zeo Ranger suit. But the defending four are in pink, yellow, blue, and green respectively, with visors of an oval, a pair of ovals, an upside down triangle, and a rectangle respectively. But the opponent they're fending off is rather different, noting gold accouterments, a visor of three horizontal lines converging on a single vertical one, and carrying a staff with the same symbol atop it, using it to almost completely wipe out the four defenders)

Gold Zeo Ranger: Is that really the best you can do?

(With that, Spyro and Cynder know it's time to jump in)

Spyro: That's far enough, Ranger!

Cynder: You've already breached this sanctuary once. But never again.

Gold Zeo Ranger: And last I checked, I kicked you tail personally last time.

Cynder: Only because your cronies overwhelmed me. This time, you won't be so lucky.

Gold Zeo Ranger: We'll see about that.

(With that the Gold Zeo Ranger starts his attack by dashing across the field as a haze of black and gold, managing to get a few blows off on Spyro and Cynder, before the latter dives into her shadow and trips him up. Needless to say, this just makes him angrier. Thankfully by this point, the other Zeo Rangers have gotten back on their feet and back in the fight, but even with six against one, the battle is just... even. Nobody seems to be winning, but then the Gold Zeo Ranger gets one big hit off on the party.)

Gold Zeo Ranger: This is the end for you. I suggest you just give up now.

Spyro: Not even remotely going to happen.

Cynder: We will never yield to a villain like you.

Gold Zeo Ranger: Your funeral then.

(As the Gold Zeo Ranger closes in for a finishing attack, a familiar voice can be heard calling out in the background)

Tommy Oliver: Zeo Ranger V: Red!

(Now Tommy Oliver leaps onto the scene, as the Red Zeo Ranger, and manages to stop the Gold Zeo Ranger from finishing everyone off outright, giving Spyro, Cynder, and the other Zeo Rangers time to get back in the game, and with their combined effort, manage to knock the wind out of the Gold Zeo Ranger's sails)

Gold Zeo Ranger: I see you haven't lost it yet, Tommy. You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over.

(With that, the Gold Zeo Ranger teleports out of the scene, leaving only Spyro, Cynder, and the remaining Zeo Rangers)

Green Zeo Ranger: (Putting a hand on Spyro's shoulder) Thanks for the help back there.

Spyro: Not a problem.

Cynder: Who was that guy?

Blue Zeo Ranger: That's the thing, we're not sure _who's_ using the Gold Ranger Powers at this point.

Spyro: There's been more than one?

Yellow Zeo Ranger: And we haven't been able to track down either of them.

Cynder: This certainly is going to be trouble in trying them.

Pink Zeo Ranger: Getting them to trial is the least of our problems right now. We still need to catch him, period.

Tommy Oliver: We'll get him Kat, you can trust us on that much.

(Without saying anything, the Pink Zeo Ranger's head moves in a manner that implies rolling of eyes beneath her helmet, as if she doesn't believe him)

Spyro: Your friend is right. Cynder and I will do everything in our power to locate and arrest this Gold Ranger.

Green Zeo Ranger: Just be aware, this guy's one of the toughest Rangers out there.

Cynder: We've faced worse.

Blue Zeo Ranger: As much as I admire the confidence, we'd still like to help you out.

Tommy Oliver: Way ahead of you, Rocky. (Takes out a crystal from the morpher on his right wrist, and hands it to Cynder) I think you guys know what to do with this.

Spyro: The key to one of your caches, I'm guessing.

Cynder: Since you got the last one, I'll handle finding this cache.

Yellow Zeo Ranger: (To Spyro) And we've got a Megazord you can use as well.

Spyro: That's very kind of you.

Pink Zeo Ranger: Consider it our thanks for helping us out.

Cynder: Okay then, looks like we should split up to deal with this issue.

Pink Zeo Ranger: Alright then (To the Green and Yellow Zeo Rangers) Adam, Tanya you two stay here with Spyro and get the defenses ready. (With a strange snide tone directed at Tommy, without even looking at him) Rocky and I will go with Cynder to find this Zord cache.

Tommy Oliver: Sounds like a plan.

(Once again, the hostility between the Pink Zeo Ranger and Tommy is clear, even if he isn't realizing it. But at this point, both Spyro and Cynder have taken notice. Yet, neither has chosen to say anything, fearing it's a bad time to. But with that, the team agrees on the plan. And as Cynder takes off with the Blue and Pink Zeo Rangers, our tale ends for today)

 **Well, that was a lot all at once. It looks like the Zeo Rangers are up next, and the Gold Ranger is the one enemy. And there seems to be some drama going on between Kat and Tommy. But what's going on exactly? Well, that will be revealed as time goes on. But trust me, it's going to be surprising. So, how's the Zeo battle going to turn out? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	32. Zeo Weakened After All

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Zeo Rangers made their appearance, after fighting off the Gold Ranger, revealing nobody knows for sure which of the two holders of the Gold Ranger's powers is the enemy. As before, Tommy has a cache of Zords at the ready, handing his Zeonizer Crystal to Cynder to find it. Thus, the team split. Kat and Rocky went with Cynder while Tommy, Adam, and Tonya stayed behind with Spyro. So, how is everything going to go down? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Cynder and the Pink and Blue Zeo Rangers traversing a nearby mountainside in an attempt to find Tommy Oliver's second Zord cache, with the crystal given to them by Tommy Oliver showing no signs that they're anywhere near it)

Blue Zeo Ranger: (Examining the crystal) How does Tommy expect us to find this cache with his Zeonizer Crystal as a key? It doesn't look like it's leading us anywhere.

Cynder: (Looking the crystal over) It is curious...

Pink Zeo Ranger: (Annoyed) Tommy never was one to be direct. Especially in recent years.

Cynder: (Finally deciding to question it) You seem to be closest with Tommy. What's going on?

Pink Zeo Ranger: Just call it a domestic dispute.

Cynder: You're married?

Pink Zeo Ranger: Yep.

(Deciding to pursue the topic no further, Cynder continues examining the crystal, eventually holding it up to her eye. And then she notices something odd about the way it refracts light. So she holds it directly in the path of sunlight, and a red circular frame appears from the top of the crystal, creating a reference frame. Upon seeing this, Cynder remembers the Red Zeo Ranger coin in the Master Morpher, and starts moving the frame of light around the mountainside, eventually settling it on a rock face not too far away, notable for having a star and four other symbols, two of which are on the Pink and Blue Zeo Rangers' visors, carved into it, which glow red in the frame of the crystal)

Cynder: Clever, clever...

Blue Zeo Ranger: You found it?

Cynder: If I'm seeing this correctly... (Points out the carving) That's where we're headed.

Pink Zeo Ranger: Well then, let's get moving.

(While our intrepid trio head for their destination, we transition back to the Temple, where Spyro and the remaining Zeo Rangers, including Tommy Oliver, are going over some sort of blueprints.)

Spyro: I'll admit it, I've never seen a Megazord this... complex before.

Green Zeo Ranger: It's not that much different from a normal Megazord. The helmets are what gets confusing.

Spyro: Yeah, they really are. But, I think I've got the hang of it.

(As soon as Spyro says that, a strange rumbling noise can be heard outside)

Yellow Zeo Ranger: And not a moment to soon!

Tommy Oliver: Don't let that be what I think it is...

(With that, the quartet of heroes runs out of the Temple, and sees a strange gold and black pyramid has materialized from seemingly nowhere. And it's moving towards them, with the Gold Zeo Ranger piloting it)

Gold Zeo Ranger: I'm through playing around with you punks!

Tommy Oliver: Of course. He's called out Pyramidas.

Spyro: Pyra-what-now?!

Green Zeo Ranger: One of the most powerful Zords ever built.

Spyro: Because of course the evil Ranger is using it.

Yellow Zeo Ranger: Hope you got those blueprints memorized. We're going to need to call the Zeozords in if we even want a chance at this.

Spyro: Trust me, I've got this.

Tommy Oliver: Go for it then.

Spyro: Alright then. (Extending a claw to the sky, before clenching it into a fist) I call upon the power of the Zeozords!

(Nothing happens.)

Spyro: Did I overdo it?

Tommy Oliver: A little.

Spyro: Then how do I call on these things?!

Tommy Oliver: (Takes off his left hand morpher) Use this.

Spyro: Okay then. Let me try this again. (Repeats the motion from earlier) I need Zeozord Power, now!

(That seems to do it, as suddenly, the sound of wheels rolling and chains being tugged can be heard as the Zeozords enter the scene: a bull and a sphinx pulling what look like a moai and a dogu, while a phoenix flies overhead)

Spyro: That did it!

(With that, Spyro leaps up, flying into the phoenix's cockpit)

Spyro: Alright, no time to waste. Let's bring them together.

(The battle is on as the transformation begins with Spyro flying over the moai and dogu Zords, taking the tops off of them with the wings of the phoenix, somehow. As this is happening, the bull and sphinx detach from the prior two and somehow get into the air, with the bull's back legs sliding forward into the body while the back of sphinx's front legs fold up, allowing the back to split in half and turn the back legs into arms. As this completes, the bull attaches under the sphinx, and the whole unit attaches to the moai and dogu, forming the body of the Megazord. And to finish it off, Spyro guides the phoenix into the back of the Megazord, folding the phoenix up and revealing the head as the tail feathers form a helmet, completing the transformation)

Spyro: Alright, time to take this creep down.

Gold Zeo Ranger: Really? Just the Zeo Megazord? You must be begging to get destroyed.

Spyro: I wouldn't be too sure about that. Time to show you what I can do.

(With that, Spyro summons the Megazord's sword and charges at Pyramidas with reckless abandon, slashing it several times, but ultimately doing no damage as the Gold Zeo Ranger fires back with a bolt of lighting that decimates the earth nearby, revealing, of all things, a strange stone dome. More on that in a moment.)

Gold Zeo Ranger: You're no match for the power of Pyramidas!

Spyro: Oh please, you monsters are all alike. Thinking you're invincible. News flash pal, I've taken on GODS and won. You, you're nothing. You're no better than any other evil Cynder and I have stopped.

Gold Zeo Ranger: Yet here you stand, alone.

(Just as the standoff reaches the highest tension, a voice echoes out)

?: Now I wouldn't say that if I were you!

(With that, the stone dome rises from the ground, revealing it to be a giant stone head. As soon as the head is fully revealed, it splits open as a smaller head rises from the top of it and legs extend to give it a humanoid form, complete with a cape formed from the separated stone head portions after being struck by lightning)

Spyro: (Dumbfounded) Who the heck are you?

Auric: I am Auric the Conqueror, defender of all that is good and just!

Gold Zeo Ranger: Not you again!

Auric: You! And here I thought we were rid of you!

Spyro: You know this guy?

Auric: Do I know him?! He was the greatest disgrace to the Ranger legacy! At least in recent years anyways. Before all this Hexagon nonsense he was a really nice guy. (To the Gold Zeo Ranger) Now however, you have just proved a disappointment.

Gold Zeo Ranger: I'm not going to stand here and be insulted by a coward!

Auric: COWARD?! YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD!?

Gold Zeo Ranger: I've got more bravery than you ever will, because I was willing to do what Zordon was to afraid to do!

Spyro: (With fire streaming from the sides of his mouth) I may never have met Zordon, but if I know anything about him, he was a just and wise being. And I will not have you besmirch his good name!

Auric: You speak the truth, my friend. It seems all who fight for justice in all worlds know who Zordon is. Now, let us dispatch this fiend!

Spyro: Couldn't have said it better myself!

(As Spyro and Auric engage Pyramidas again, we transition back to Cynder and the others, who have just arrived at the location Tommy's crystal indicated.)

Cynder: This looks like the place. (Spots a slot in the wall, sized just perfectly for the crystal.) Here goes everything.

(With that, Cynder slots the crystal into the wall, causing red energy to move up and down from it, splitting the wall open revealing a large humanoid automaton, primarily red, with a black star for a visor)

Blue Zeo Ranger: He left the Red Battlezord!?

Pink Zeo Ranger: Now I'm regretting leaving Adam back at base. He and Tommy are the only two who can operate this thing!

Cynder: (Confused) It looks pretty simple.

Blue Zeo Ranger: It's synced to their brainwaves and biorhythms.

Cynder: (Grabbing the crystal out of the wall.) Leave this to me. I'd stand back if I were you.

(As Dark Aether courses through her, Cynder flies up to the Red Battlezord's head and into the cockpit, placing the crystal in it's slot, and then stabbing through the control panel and infusing the Zord with Dark Aether, turning it to her will, while somehow not erasing the previous control profiles. Now that the Zord is under her command, Cynder heads back toward the Temple, ready to strike.)

Cynder: Let's take that golden punk down.

(Now we transition back to the battlefield, where Spyro and Auric are still trying to fight Pyramidas, and still losing.)

Spyro: Okay, time to change up the strategy a bit. Let's see how you like a taste of pyramid power. Zeo III Battle Helmet!

(With that, Spyro pulls a lever in the cockpit, causing the current helmet to be replaced by a fittingly pyramid looking one made from the neck portion of the sphinx Zord, using it to lift Pyramidas into the air somehow, before Auric runs up and slashes the floating pyramid.)

Auric: Take this, you fiend!

Gold Zeo Ranger: I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not just going to take this lying down.

(With that, Pyramidas fires a blast of lightning at Spyro)

Spyro: (Seeing the lightning somehow) AURIC! GET OUT OF THE WAY!

(Auric hears Spyro's warning and manages to move just as the lightning bolt hits the Zeo Megazord, causing it to drop Pyramidas.)

Auric: Thank you, friend Spyro.

Spyro: No problem.

Gold Zeo Ranger: Try this all you like, you're still outclassed!

Cynder: (Offscreen) And what would you know about class?

(Now Cynder has arrived, Red Battlezord in tow)

Cynder: (Sarcastically) I can't leave you alone for two seconds, can I Spyro? (Noticing Auric) Who's the gladiator?

Auric: I am Auric the Conqueror, defender of all that is good and just! And who may I ask, are you?

Spyro: Auric, this is Cynder, my wife and companion.

Auric: A pleasure to meet you, milady.

Cynder: The feeling is mutual, Auric. (To the Gold Zeo Ranger) Three against one, gold punk. I'd surrender if I were you.

Gold Zeo Ranger: No chance.

(Now the battle rages again, three against one, yet still nobody can make a dent in Pyramidas. But Auric, Auric spots something.)

Gold Zeo Ranger: You fools! None have pierced Pyramidas!

Auric: You want to bet?!

(With that, Auric takes out his sword and jams it straight into the tip of Pyramidas. Seeing this attack, the Gold Ranger fires up a lightning attack, directing the bolt straight up the sword and into Auric, electrocuting him, quite literally as eventually the bolt knocks him to his back, causes him to shrink to Ranger size. As the Zeo Rangers rush to help their injured friend, Auric looks back to Spyro and Cynder)

Auric: (With weak breath) I leave this battle to you, Spyro, Cynder. Continue our legacy, uphold the good and just...

(And with that, Auric the Conqueror breathes his last, transforming into a small stone head, and cracking in half.)

Spyro: AURIC!

(As the Gold Zeo Ranger just laughs, Spyro rushes him, jabbing the Zeo Megazord's sword into the weakspot Auric created, and sending massive amounts of Aether down the blade, short circuiting parts of Pyramidas, including the tread controls and the lightning summoning device.)

Spyro: HOW DOES THAT FEEL, PUNK?! NOW YOU'RE POWERLESS!

(At this point, Cynder sees something on the Red Battlezord's control panel)

Cynder: Spyro, if I'm looking at these controls correctly, we can combine these things.

Spyro: (Thinking about that statement) You thinking what I'm thinking?

Cynder: You know I am. Let's do this. For Auric.

Spyro: For Auric.

(With that, the combination sequence begins as the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord stand back to back so the Zeo Megazord is facing forward and loses it's helmet. As the two link up, the torso of the Red Battlezord extends up as the arms fold around, with the wrist gauntlets sliding forward to turn the arms into cannons. Once those lock into place, the Red Battlezord's head rotates and slides downwards, forming a new helmet, which completes the transformation once it is lowered into place)

Cynder: Time to give this punk a second Aether infusion. Take this you pyramid-head!

(With that, Cynder plunges her claws into the control panel, infusing the cannons with Dark Aether. After a few seconds of charging, the cannons literally cannot hold another joule of the energy and let loose two giant beams of destruction straight at Pyramidas.)

Gold Zeo Ranger: I'm outta here!

(And just as the beam hits, the Gold Zeo Ranger abandons Pyramidas as the giant Zord is literally atomized by the blast. While the zord is being atomized, Tommy Oliver notices the Gold Zeo Ranger escaping.)

Tommy Oliver: Not so fast! (Pulls out the Master Morpher) It's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord! White Ranger Power!

(With that, Tommy Oliver's suit changes yet again, to a primarily white one with a black and gold torso and shoulder pads and gold tiger-face decorated helmet, finished off with a gold coin matching the one on the Master Morpher on his torso and a sword with a tiger head pommel, and rushes off after the fleeing Gold Zeo Ranger. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder have left their Megazord cockpit and immediately rush to the rest of the Zeo Rangers, to comfort them.)

Spyro: (Putting a hand on the Pink Zeo Ranger's shoulder) He died as he lived. A hero.

Pink Zeo Ranger: (Noting their presence, but letting them know) He'll be able to rest well knowing that. But we can't let him go unavenged. The Gold Ranger's escaping. Tommy's already tailing him.

Cynder: (Taking to the skies) He won't be escaping for long.

Spyro: (Following her lead) Right behind you!

(Within a few moments, we catch up to Tommy Oliver and the Gold Zeo Ranger. The latter knows he can't outrun his pursuants. So instead he takes his staff, shoots a bolt of energy at Tommy Oliver, long enough to distract him so the Gold Zeo Ranger can transport out of there, as evidenced by that classic sound, but as dust fills the air, we can't see the color of the beam. But as the dust settles, Tommy Oliver sees his opponent has vanished, and in a brief fit of rage, throws his sword into a nearby tree as Spyro and Cynder land)

Cynder: (Seeing the sword in the tree) What was that about?!

Tommy Oliver: He got away.

Spyro: How?! We were right behind him the whole time!

Tommy Oliver: He's got a teleporter. A lot of us do actually. Doesn't narrow down his identity though.

Cynder: How can you be so sure it's a he?

Tommy Oliver: Both versions of that Gold Ranger were male. Nothing narrows down which one it is yet. And now he's cost Auric his life.

Spyro: If I had to guess, he's not the only one.

Tommy Oliver: (Confused) What?

Spyro: The Phantom Ranger is dead too. I wouldn't be surprised if that gold fiend killed him too.

Tommy Oliver: At this rate, neither would I.

Cynder: (Hearing the obvious distress in Tommy's voice) We'll get him. No Ranger has beaten us yet. He'll be no exception.

Tommy Oliver: (Seeing the encouragement in their voices) Thanks for the encouragement guys.

Spyro: As for now, we need to be there for your team. For Auric's sake.

Tommy Oliver: For Auric's sake.

(With that, the three head back towards the rest of the Zeo Rangers as our story ends for today)

 **And that wraps up the Zeo Arc. I bet nobody expected Auric the Conqueror to show up. But in doing research for this arc, I rediscovered the character and remembered how hilarious he was. So of course I give him a hero's sacrifice to create a weakpoint in the nearly impenetrable enemy that was Pyramidas. And yes, I did avoid using Pyramidas' Warrior Mode, because I think it looks ridiculous. Then again, Pyramidas itself is a rather odd concept. Anyways, After today, there's only three teams left. the Alien Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and of course, the Megaforce Rangers. So, which team is up next? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel!**


	33. Meeting A True Legend

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Gold Zeo Ranger fell in battle after killing Auric the Conqueror, but escaped before he could be captured. And now only three teams remain. So, which of them is going to go up against our favorite dragons next? Read on to discover.**

(Our story opens outside the Temple, where Spyro and Cynder are consulting a series of architects and designers, the former of whom are currently examining the Temple. As we enter, Spyro appears to be arguing with the lead architect and designer)

Spyro: I must insist the Temple be kept as it is. It's a historic site.

Architect: I'm not proposing any major changes, your Highness. Just repairing some severe structural damages. A quick foundation fix patching a few walls.

Designer: That's where I come in.

Cynder: No offense intended, good sir, but Spyro and I are of... humble tastes.

Designer: That we can work with, milady. Granite thrones, old oak furniture, silk drapes, and the like. Nothing too extravagant. How does that sound?

Spyro: I think that sounds great. Cynder?

Cynder: That sounds perfect.

Designer: Excellent. We'll get started once my brother gives us the all clear to begin putting everything in.

Architect: Should take no more than a few days.

Spyro: What about the ally Rangers we have resting here?

Cynder: We've got the Delta Command Crawler. Plenty of living space there.

Spyro: Good point. Go ahead and begin your restorations.

Architect: Gladly, your Majesty.

Spyro: Just send us the bill when you're both finished.

Designer: Not necessary, sire.

Spyro: I insist.

Cynder: We both do.

Designer: Very well.

Architect: Alright, let's get to work.

(As the architect and designer head to work, Spyro and Cynder leave the premises to let the resistance Rangers know they'll be moving to the Delta Command Crawler for a time)

Spyro: Well that was almost a disaster.

Cynder: Don't forget, those're Terrador's kids. They just wanted to repay us for catching their father's killer.

Spyro: True, but they didn't need to go all out for us.

Cynder: I agree. Thankfully Terrador knew our tastes better than any of the Guardians, save Ignitus.

Spyro: (With a slight sorrowful inflection) Yeah.

Cynder: (Putting a hand on his shoulder) Believe me, I miss them all too. But I know they're looking on us and smiling as we speak. And I know you do too.

Spyro: True.

(As the two of them leave, we fast forward to that night, where Spyro and Cynder have taken up temporary residence in the Delta Command Crawler's control room, where after a few seconds of a shot of them sleeping, we focus into the same misty void where Spyro's previous dreams have taken place, only this time both of them are there.)

Cynder: (Completely surprised by this place) Spyro, what the heck is going on here?

Spyro: Not another one.

Cynder: Is this what you see in your strange dreams? Why am I here this time?

Ignitus: We wanted to speak with both of you.

(With that, Ignitus materializes, as do Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril, all in high spirits, figuratively and literally.)

Terrador: You've progressed amazingly.

Cyril: Only three more teams of Rangers stand between you and justice.

Volteer: Yet you have not succumbed to darkness during this.

Ignitus: I must say, Volteer was wise in choosing you two to take care of and lead the Realms in our stead.

Spyro: Thanks, that means the world to us both, Ignitus.

Ignitus: Even so, do not underestimate your next foes. These last three teams, from what we now know, are the most dangerous you've faced to date.

Cynder: (Confused) Wait, how do you even know about them?

?: An ally.

(With that, a strange humanoid face materializes over the deceased Guardians, a very familiar face for any long time fan of Power Rangers, like myself)

Spyro: (Putting two and two together) I have a feeling your Zordon.

Cynder: Zordon? Who's Zordon?

Spyro: An old mentor to the Rangers when they were whole. Auric talked about him before his death.

Cynder: (Recalling Auric's words on the matter) Oh yeah, now I remember.

Zordon: I have seen the tragic downfall of the Power Rangers from within the Morphing Grid, and it saddens me to no end, knowing the powers meant to defend the innocent and protect the universe are now being used to try and destroy yours.

Spyro: Why? You have no reason. You couldn't have known what was going to happen, being unable to intervene.

Cynder: The choice to abuse this power was theirs, not yours. Not to mention they were younger when given their powers. People change with age and time.

Zordon: Even in the darkest moment, you refuse to hold anything the Power Rangers have done against the one who created their powers. Your friends were right, you truly are wise beyond your years.

Spyro: Coming from someone with a legacy like yours, that means a lot.

Zordon: But I must reiterate your friends' warnings. The next foes you will face are among the most experienced Rangers I have ever worked with. And they are coming sooner than you think. Go now, and may the power protect you.

(With that, the dream ends as Spyro and Cynder both wake up to someone pounding on the door to the room, which Cynder opens, revealing Tommy Oliver, holding his Master Morpher)

Tommy Oliver: Man you guys are hard sleepers!

Cynder: What's going on?

Tommy Oliver: More Rangers have shown up. And their not doing too well.

Spyro: (Getting up quickly) We'll be right down.

(With that, the trio rush down to the medical bay, and there we find three Rangers: one red, one white, one light blue, each clad in a suit of primarily their color with white and black bands around their ankles and wrists and a gold strap above their visors.)

Cynder: (Seeing this) What's going on with them?

Spyro: They look like their suffocating!

Cynder: But there's plenty of air in here!

Tommy Oliver: (Taking a bucket from the ground) They don't breathe air!

(At this point Spyro and Cynder see the bucket is full of water, and get the gist of the situation, both grabbing additional buckets of water, and once all of them are armed so to speak, they throw the water into the faces of the asphyxiating Rangers, relieving them for a moment. But knowing the single bucket's worth of water won't last long, the three show no hesitation in picking the Rangers up and bringing them out of the Delta Command Crawler and to the banks of the nearby Silver River, before throwing them in, restoring them to their full conscious state)

Red Aquitar Ranger: (Seeing Tommy Oliver and company) Thank goodness we managed to find you, Tommy.

Blue Aquitar Ranger: And your reptilian friends.

Spyro: It was no issue, once we figured out what the problem was.

Cynder: Who are you three?

White Aquitar Ranger: Allow me to explain. My name is Delphine, and these are my comrades Aurico and Cestro. We are the Rangers of Aquitar.

Spyro: Aquitar?

Tommy Oliver: A life-supporting planet in our universe. The entire surface is covered in water.

Cynder: That explains everything.

White Aquitar Ranger: We came back to Earth after hearing the other Ranger teams were becoming divided, attempting to settle the debate.

Red Aquitar Ranger: But during our attempt, those silver-tongued Megaforce Rangers swayed two of our team into joining them.

Blue Aquitar Ranger: Ever since then, we've been unable to repair the bond of our team.

Spyro: Having seen the others, I fear your team may be beyond repair.

Cynder: But worry not, we will bring them to justice.

White Aquitar Ranger: (Stepping out of the River) Then allow us to aid you in your quest.

Red Aquitar Ranger: You're going to need Zords to take our old allies down.

Spyro: And I'm willing to bet Tommy has a cache again.

Tommy Oliver: You guess correctly. (Holding the Master Morpher prominently) It's Morphing Time! Tigerzord! White Ranger Power!

(With that, Tommy transforms back into his White Ranger form, and draws the sword from his hilt, handing it to Spyro)

Tommy Oliver: Spyro, this is Saba. He should be able to guide you to the location of the next cache.

Saba: Good to meet you, Spyro.

Spyro: (Freaking out as he throws the sword into the river) CURSED SWORD! CURSED SWORD!

Tommy Oliver: He's supposed to talk.

Spyro: Oh. (Picking up Saba and shaking him dry) Sorry about that.

Saba: Quite alright. Not the first time this has happened.

Cynder: Alright then, you find the cache and I'll work with the Aquitar Rangers.

Blue Aquitar Ranger: An admirable plan. Let us act on it quickly.

Spyro: Agreed.

(With that, everyone heads off for their respective quests, as our story ends for today)

 **Okay, that was a lot to take in at once. First, we get an unexpected appearance from Zordon! I'd actually planned this encounter for later on, but now I have different plans for this story's ending than originally planned. And Zordon plays an important role. More on why later on. Anyways, it looks like the Alien Rangers are up next! And before anyone says it, I know I call them "Aquitar Rangers", but that's what they call themselves in the show primarily. So that's what we get. And one more thing, Spyro's reaction to Saba speaking to him is actually a reference to something. If you can figure it out, good for you! If not, that's perfectly alright. Anyways, back to the point. So, how will the Alien Rangers fair against Spyro and Cynder? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	34. Aquitar Rangers Drowned

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the Aquitar Rangers made themselves known, after nearly suffocating in air. Thankfully, for some reason, Tommy has a stash for just the situation. Before we get into the chapter, let me clear up why that is. The Aquitar Rangers' series was more of the second half of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Third Season. So I really merged the two to save time. Anyways, what's going to happen? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro and Tommy Oliver, with Saba the talking sword in tow, walking up a narrow cliff face towards the next cache of Zords.)

Spyro: (Trying to cut the tension) You and Kat don't get along, do you?

Tommy Oliver: We respect each other mutually. Why do you ask?

Spyro: It seems like you two argue a lot.

Tommy Oliver: (Nervous) Just call it a domestic dispute.

Spyro: You two are married?

Tommy Oliver: Yeah.

Spyro: Sounds like you two need counseling.

Saba: If I may interject into this conversation, we are getting incredibly close to the cache.

Spyro: That's good to hear. (Looking down) Because this is starting to freak me out.

Tommy Oliver: A dragon afraid of heights?

Spyro: More like afraid of falling.

Tommy Oliver: _That_ , is fair.

(As the two of them continue up the cliff, we transition back to the Silver River with Cynder and the other Aquitar Rangers.)

Cynder: So... what's it like being aquatic on a terrestrial world?

White Aquitar Ranger: Working can be difficult, due to needing to hydrate every few hours. But a challenging circumstance is nothing if not a means to better oneself.

Cynder: I like the way you think.

Red Aquitar Ranger: We are clearly kindred spirits.

(As their conversation continues, the Blue Aquitar Ranger appears worried, as if he knows something we don't, which Cynder notices)

Cynder: You okay over there?

Blue Aquitar Ranger: It's the others. They've reached out to us.

Red Aquitar Ranger: I thought I sensed them.

Cynder: What is this? Some kind of telepathy?

White Aquitar Ranger: Exactly.

Cynder: What do they want then?

Blue Aquitar Ranger: They know you've aided us, and they want to face you.

Cynder: Two against one? (Chuckles evilly) Odds in my favor. Where are they?

Red Aquitar Ranger: A dam near here.

Cynder: I forgot they rebuilt that thing. You three stay put, I'll handle these aquatic nuisances.

White Aquitar Ranger: Before you go, take these. (Hands Cynder a quintent of coins.) These will allow you to summon a Megazord, just in case they try something.

Cynder: Thank you, my friends. Rest assured, they will be taken care of.

(With that, Cynder flies off before shortly arriving at the dam, just down the Silver River, and spots on top of it two figures attired similarly to the Rangers she just left, only clad in black and yellow respectively.)

Cynder: That's got to be them.

(With that, Cynder lands in front of the two Rangers)

Cynder: Looking for the traitor's convention? I'd be glad to escort you.

Yellow Aquitar Ranger: So, you finally decide to show yourself.

Black Aquitar Ranger: Looks like the purple boy is too much of a coward to do the same. Especially if he's sending his wife to fight us.

Cynder: (Now really angry) You'll soon learn I'm no slouch in combat.

Yellow Aquitar Ranger: Bring it on.

(As the two rogue Aquitar Rangers draw their swords, they foolishly choose to rush Cynder, who rushes back, dashing almost through them using their shadows, before proceeding to immediately kick their tails, but not without a heck of a fight. And they only get really stomped halfway because they need to rehydrate, being aquatic and all that. Cynder immediately senses this, and pushes both of them into the river near the top height of the dam, causing them to sink. But as she notices they sunk, the two of them rise from the water silently and strike her in the back.)

Cynder: Now that was low. I made sure you two stayed alive, and you stab me in the back like that?

?: Quite frankly, that's intolerable!

(With that a blue-armored humanoid figure with a gold logo on his chest and a black visor arrives in the scene on a cloud of some kind.)

Black Aquitar Ranger: Ninjor!

Ninjor: You two frankly disgust me with this blatant misuse of the powers Zordon and I entrusted you with!

Yellow Aquitar Ranger: The other Rangers were right. We've been holding back for too long. Zordon was a fool for not realizing it.

Cynder: That's enough out of you two. I will not have you besmirching Zordon's good name with accusations of foolishness or cowardice!

Ninjor: Agreed!

Black Aquitar Ranger: (As both he and his Yellow counterpart draw their guns) Then put your skills where your mouths are.

Ninjor: (Drawing his sword) Very well then!

(With that Cynder and Ninjor stand their ground, as do the rogue Aquitar Rangers. The tension could be cut with a knife at this point. When suddenly, out of nowhere, a gunshot breaks the silence, and Ninjor has been hit. Curiously though, neither of the rogue Aquitar Rangers acknowledges the shot came from either of them, glancing at each other in surprise at the shot. While this is going on, Ninjor has fallen to his knees from his wound, which Cynder attempts to tend, but she is unable to save him, as he falls over, falling into the water, sinking due to his armor. As Cynder watches him sink, the rogue Aquitar Rangers appear to be arguing with each other over what just happened, but they suddenly snap back to action as Cynder looks straight at them, rage in her eyes)

Cynder: MURDERERS!

Yellow Aquitar Ranger: I didn't fire that shot!

Black Aquitar Ranger: Neither did I!

Cynder: You honestly expect me to believe that? After how you stabbed me in the back trying to save you like an _honorable_ combatant would?! Good luck convincing me of THAT!

(With her outrage known, Cynder flies into a furious series of strikes against her opponents. After a few moments of this, the vastly overpowered Rangers decide to change things up.)

Yellow Aquitar Ranger: Time for Plan B!

Black Aquitar Ranger: Agreed!

Both: Tidal energies of the Galaxy, hear our call! Battle Borgs power up!

(With their battle cry, the two Rangers each throw a ball of energy into the air, which consolidate into giant armored warrior Zords, matching the colors of their summoners, the yellow one having a bear head and and the other one having frog-like eyes as the summoners vanish)

Yellow Aquitar Ranger: (As the yellow Zord moves) Let's see you handle this!

Cynder: (Pulling out the coins from earlier) Oh please, this is the least intimidating thing I've seen yet.

(Responding to this threat, Cynder throws the coins into the air, and they somehow materialize into giant heavily armored Zords, two which resemble the Zords summoned by the rogue Rangers, but the other three are white with an armored head, blue with a wolf head, and red with a human head respectively.)

Black Aquitar Ranger: (As the black Zord moves): The Shogunzords!?

Cynder: Shogunzords? I like the sound of that. Time to see what these things can do!

(With that, Cynder leaps into the cockpit of the Red Shogunzord, as the five of them start running towards their opponent, phasing from the group. First the red one, as its arms fold into its back, its front skirt folds up revealing a crest and its legs reveal connector ports. Secondly the blue and white figures, whose shoulders and arms fold up, covering their heads as their feet fold up revealing fists. And finally the yellow and black figures, whose arms fold into their backs while their legs fold up to cover the torso,forming legs. With these finished, all five come together to form a humanoid structure as a strange origami crane looking helmet covers the Red Shogunzord's head, with its wings folding down to complete the transformation.)

Cynder: Okay, this is awesome. Time to take down these aquatic bastards.

(As Cynder rushes to battle her opponents, we transition back to Spyro and company, still scaling the cliff.)

Tommy Oliver: We should be getting close to that cache!

Saba: If I remember it's location correctly, we're _very_ close.

(With that, Spyro spots, of all things, a falcon carved into the cliffside)

Spyro: If that is anything to go by, we're here.

Tommy Oliver: Good eye Spyro. (To Saba) Saba, do your thing.

Saba: Gladly.

(With that, Saba flies from Spyro's hands, up to the falcon symbol, and shoots lasers from his eyes into te crest, causing the rock to slide open revealing an as of yet unseen Zord.)

Spyro: Oh that looks awesome.

(As Spyro stares at the Zord, we transition back to Cynder and the rogue Rangers, who's tails Cynder is currently kicking)

Cynder: You call this a challenge? I've faced worse from the rookies!

(Ultimately her adversaries start to swarm her, but the Shogun Megazord is too durable to be damaged by them, save a few dents, but after Cynder kicks her opponents away, a screeching can be heard as a large white falcon like Zord flies over the scene, with Spyro and Tommy Oliver in the cockpit.)

Spyro: Say hello to the Falconzord!

Tommy Oliver: (Recognizing the enemy Zords) Hold on, I know these Zords. They don't have pilots.

Cynder: Then how are these two controlling them?! (Realizing it) It's telepathic control! They must be masking themselves the same way!

Tommy Oliver: If they are, that's a new one on me. I'll go find the controllers.

Spyro: We'll handle the puppets then.

Tommy Oliver: Fair note, you two can combine these Zords.

Cynder: Let's do it!

Spyro: Way ahead of you.

(As Spyro presses a set of buttons on his control panel, the Falconzord folds its wings downward while the arms of the Shogun Megazord detach, allowing the Falconzord to fit in the gap as the arms reattach and Spyro appears in the Megazord's cockpit)

Spyro: Time to show these punks a thing or two.

(As the new formation starts fighting, Tommy Oliver lands on the dam and starts looking around.)

Tommy Oliver: I know you two are here. And I know you can beat my White Ranger powers. (Pulls out the Master Morpher) Time to switch things up. It's Morphing Time! Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!

(With that, Tommy Oliver's suit changes from white to green, keeping white on the gloves and boots though, adding a golden chestpiece to his suit, and a green helmet with what looks like a dinosaur face surrounding the visor, a very strange silver mouthpiece below that, and a dagger with strange flute like buttons in his hand.)

Tommy Oliver: Alright then. Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way.

(Knowing what needs to be done, Tommy Oliver focuses himself, holds his dagger towards the sun, and whips it straight in front of him, seemingly at no one, until this happens...)

Yellow Aquitar Ranger: Look out!

(The two rogue Aquitar Rangers phase back into existence to dodge the thrown dagger, causing their Zords to roll out of the way as well.)

Tommy Oliver: There you are.

Black Aquitar Ranger: Well this is awkward.

(With that, Tommy Oliver starts fighting the rogue Aquitar Rangers while Spyro and Cynder continue handling the Zords)

Cynder: I don't know about you, but I'm getting _really_ tired of these things!

Spyro: You and me both. What do you say we end this?

Cynder: Agreed.

(As soon as this conversation is finished, the two dragons funnel their energy into the Megazord, causing the wings of the Falconzord, now cannons, to glow with Aether energy, which is almost immediately released as eight beams of destruction, blasting right through the two Zords, and sending their controllers below to the ground, where Tommy Oliver slaps the cuffs on them as Spyro and Cynder descend)

Spyro: Nice work. (Noting the green suit) Dude, how many different Rangers are you?

Tommy Oliver: This is the last one.

Cynder: Wow. (Noting the rogue Rangers cuffed on the ground) Let's get them to lockup, then send a team to recover Ninjor.

Tommy Oliver: Wait, Ninjor was here? I haven't seen him in years! How's he doing?

Cynder: (Looking back towards the water) Dead. One of those two shot him.

Yellow Aquitar Ranger: I'm telling you, we didn't shoot Ninjor!

Black Aquitar Ranger: We may have tried to kill _you_ , but we're not _that_ low!

Spyro: (Picking them both up) Tell it to the judge.

(As Spyro walks off with the rogue Rangers, Cynder returns to the Megazord and takes it back to the base while Tommy Oliver runs to catch up with them. But our story not over yet, as we see the two new prisoners locked in a flooded cell in the Delta Command Crawlerto insure they don't die awaiting trial)

Cynder: We will find out which one of you two shot Ninjor, you know that right?

Yellow Aquitar Ranger: You have to believe us. We didn't shoot Ninjor.

Spyro: We'll see how well _that_ holds up. (To Cynder) I'll go inform their former comrades.

Cynder: Good call, considering I need to rest after this.

(With that, Spyro rushes off towards the Silver River to find the other Aquitar Rangers and Cynder starts walking back towards her and Spyro's temporary chambers to rest. But as she does, she hears what sounds like a pair of people arguing from around the corner. Curious about what's going on, she peeks around that corner and spies Tommy Oliver talking with the Pink Zeo Ranger)

Pink Zeo Ranger: You have to be kidding me. Ninjor's dead?

Tommy Oliver: Sad to say, yes.

Pink Zeo Ranger: First the Phantom Ranger, then Auric, now Ninjor. Where were you when they needed you?

Tommy Oliver: (Surprised at that first one) The Phantom Ranger's dead?!

Pink Zeo Ranger: TJ told me.

Tommy Oliver: My goodness.

Pink Zeo Ranger: And again, where were you when they needed you? Nowhere.

Tommy Oliver: You know where I was when Auric died, I was trying to catch his killer!

Pink Zeo Ranger: And he _still_ got away! Just like he did before all of this happened.

Tommy Oliver: We are not starting this again!

Pink Zeo Ranger: You'll forgive me for reminding you that you have family involved in this.

Tommy Oliver: You know as well as I do I tried to save him.

Pink Zeo Ranger: And yet they've got him! If he dies, I'll never forgive you.

Tommy Oliver: You're not the only one. Why do you think I just came back now?!

(With that, Cynder has heard enough. And as she turns back around the corner to avoid being spotted, as the two arguing Rangers continue arguing as they move into a room.)

Cynder: What the heck did I just hear?

(As Cynder goes over what she heard while walking back to her temporary chambers, our story ends for today)

 **And that wraps up the Aquitar Rangers. You can probably tell who's next, since Megaforce is going to be the final team. The originals. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Anyways, what was that argument about? Part of the title of the sub-arc we're in, "The Secrets of Tommy Oliver". This involves the eponymous secrets Tommy Oliver is holding back. So, next time, we start finding out what kept the Greatest Ranger of All Time out of the game for as long as he was. Same time... same channel!**


	35. Go Go

**Welcome to Part III of the Veterans Day Special. Last time the Rangers of Aquitar met their downfall at the hands of Spyro and Cynder, but not before Ninjor joined the Phantom Ranger and Auric in death. But now there's a question to answer. Who fired that shot? Today, we find out.**

(Our tale resumes outside the Temple, which has already been fully renovated for the soon to be monarchs.)

Spyro: Whoa. This place is... I can't even describe it!

Designer: I am glad to hear that, my liege. I consider this place my masterwork.

Cynder: And rest assured, your payment will reflect that.

Designer: The honor is mine, milady.

(As the designer leaves, a second dragon enters, not the architect behind the structural repairs, but a fire dragoness, equipped with a gem-smith's tools)

Gem-smith: Now then, there's only one thing left to resolve.

Spyro: (Kindly) No need. This one is on me.

(With that, Spyro opens a panel hidden in the wall, and pulls out an ebony and iron diadem with a peridot, garnet, pearl, and obsidian gem set in it, which he then places in Cynder's hands)

Cynder: Wow... Spyro, you made this?

Gem-smith: It's... beautiful.

Spyro: I did have a little help, in getting the basics down.

Gem-smith: Not a problem, sire.

Cynder: This... I have no words. But, I can repay the favor.

(With that, Cynder opens a second secret panel, and removes a coronet of gold and amethyst, with a ruby, sapphire, topaz, and emerald set upon it, and places it upon Spyro's head.)

Cynder: You're not the only one making crowns today.

Spyro: I... I don't know what to say.

Gem-smith: (Satisfied that her aid was appreciated) Well, my work here is done.

Cynder: Your payment will be waiting at your shop when you get back.

Spyro: From both of us.

(As the gem-smith leaves, satisfied with a job well done, Tommy Oliver, still in the Green Ranger suit, arrives on the scene, and notices the changes to the Temple)

Tommy Oliver: Wow. This place is amazing. I don't think I'll ever get over the architecture of this world.

Cynder: (Seeing Tommy Oliver is here) Oh, Tommy. We didn't hear you come in.

Spyro: (Seeing something on his face) Is something wrong?

Tommy Oliver: On the contrary, something went right for us.

Cynder: That being?

Tommy Oliver: We've been able to track down the Gold Ranger.

Spyro: Seriously? Alright!

Cynder: Let's get this Golden punk!

(With that, the terrific trio leaves the Temple and heads out to capture their old foe, and after a few minutes of travelling, the trio stands their ground outside the Ruins of Warfang)

Tommy Oliver: I have reliable sources putting the Gold Ranger in these ruins.

Spyro: Don't know how he gets around down there, you really need to fly to get to many of the areas.

Cynder: Unless you _want_ to stay on the main platform, which is just one straight road out of this city.

Tommy Oliver: Let's go find out, shall we?

(With that, the trio sneaks through the entrance Spyro and Cynder used to enter the Ruins before and arrive in the massive structure, just as Cynder gets thinking about something)

Cynder: Wait a second, if the Gold Ranger's been hiding out in here, those rogue Aquitar Rangers may have been telling the truth.

Spyro: Good point! That passage emerges right next to the Dam. _He_ could have shot Ninjor!

Tommy Oliver: We'll confirm once we get in there.

(After a few minutes of crawling, the trio arrives in the Ruins and right away sees a trio of dead bodies, all of whom look exactly the same, tied up with three figures in suits similar to Tommy Oliver's Green Ranger Suit, but without the armored portions, and not green, rather being black, blue, and yellow respectively, and with different helmets resembling a mastodon, triceratops, and saber-toothed tiger respectively, and all three are barely conscious. Upon seeing them, our trio rushes up to help them out.)

Cynder: What on earth is going on down here?

Spyro: (Noting the dead bodies) Who are these three?

Tommy Oliver: (Knowing these three) Billy? Aisha? Zack? What are you three doing down here?

Blue Ranger: (Seeing Tommy Oliver) Tommy? Thank goodness it's you!

Cynder: (Cutting the rope binding the six parties) Are you okay?

Black Ranger: We've been better, but we'll be okay.

Spyro: Who put you down here?

Cynder: (Noting the dead bodies) And who're these three?

Yellow Ranger: I'll be honest, I've never seen these three before.

Tommy Oliver: (Seeing the dead triplets and recognizing them immediately) It's Trey!

Spyro: Who's Trey exactly?

Blue Ranger: The first Gold Ranger.

Cynder: All three of them are the Gold Ranger?

Tommy Oliver: Not exactly. Trey is from Triforia, where every being can exist in this trio state. Each one represents an aspect of their personality.

Spyro: Okay that's just confusing.

Tommy Oliver: It makes a bit of sense once you know him.

Cynder: So wait, if these guys were one of the possible Gold Rangers, then it must mean the Gold Ranger's the other one!

Tommy Oliver: I was dreading that.

(At this point, Spyro and Cynder catch a sound out of the corner of the room, one that sounds like a stretching bow string.)

Spyro: Everybody get down!

(Just as everybody heeds Spyro's advice, an arrow is fired into the scene, striking into the pathway, almost embedding itself in the head of one of Trey's aspects.)

Tommy Oliver: (Recognizing that arrow) You've got to be kidding me.

(With that, we follow the arrow's path back up to a previously unseen platform, where a figure holding a bow is standing, clad in a pink suit, similar to the other four Rangers on the scene, but with a skirt added, and with a pterodactyl styled helmet)

Pink Ranger: Well, this is turning into quite the reunion isn't it?

Tommy Oliver: Kimberly, this is getting ridiculous!

Pink Ranger: You know this is exactly why we broke up, Tommy. If we can't agree on the basic things, how the heck were we ever going to agree on anything? Oh well, that's in the past. Time to focus on the present, and getting rid of all of you.

Cynder: You realize we outnumber you 6 to 1, right Pinky?

Pink Ranger: I'd say you're odds are off. It's 6 to _2_ actually.

(With that, the Gold Zeo Ranger forces open the door to the Ruins, and as he enters his suit fades away, revealing a guy in some sort of motorcyclist garb with a red undershirt)

Tommy Oliver: If it wasn't Trey, then it had to be you, Jason.

Jason Lee Scott: What's the matter? Not happy to see your old friends?

Tommy Oliver: We haven't been friends since you joined Hexagon.

Jason Lee Scott: Don't start this with me again, Tommy. We don't need another self-righteous lecture from the Zordon wannabe.

Spyro: (Stepping to Tommy's defense) That's enough out of you, punk.

Jason Lee Scott: (Pulling out a morpher that looks similar to the Master Morpher, but is silver with a Tyrannosaurus coin on it) Oh please, I haven't even gotten started yet. It's Morphing Time! Tyrannosaurus!

(With his battle cry known, Jason Lee Scott activates his morpher, and emerges in a suit that looks almost identical to the Green Ranger suit, but red and missing the armor)

Jason Lee Scott: Time to show you what the original Red Ranger can do.

(With that, the Pink Ranger jumps down from her perch and then the battle begins. After a few minutes of this, the battle concludes with Spyro, Cynder, and company victorious, but Jason Lee Scott isn't quite done yet)

Jason Lee Scott: No wonder you managed to take the others down.

Cynder: I'd give up if I were you.

Jason Lee Scott: No wonder you and Tommy teamed up. None of you know when to quit. (Turning to Tommy Oliver) Just like that kid of yours.

Tommy Oliver: (Brandishing his dagger in anger) If you have hurt him, I'll kill you.

Jason Lee Scott: Relax. He's alive. For now. But once the others find out you're back... I wouldn't be too sure.

(With that remark, Tommy Oliver charges at the downed Rangers, but they teleport out before any harm can come to them, prompting Tommy Oliver to throw the dagger down with a cry of frustration before falling to his knees, seemingly depressed about this.)

Spyro: Wait a minute, what the heck just happened?

Blue Ranger: Trust me, I'm as confused as you two are.

Cynder: Let's get everyone out of here, and back to the Temple. _Then_ we'll figure that out.

(As soon as Cynder says that, the team moves out of the Ruins and back to the Temple, where Tommy Oliver is just seated at the conference table, with Spyro and Cynder on the other side)

Tommy Oliver: I bet you want an explanation for what just happened.

Spyro: That and a few other things. Why were you looking for a confessional? What sins are you keeping from us?

Cynder: What were you and Kat arguing about the other day? And above all, if you're the Greatest Ranger of All Time and clearly against Hexagon, where have you been this whole time?

Tommy Oliver: (Sighs) There's a simple explanation for all of this. They've got my son.

Spyro: Your son?

Tommy Oliver: Yeah. My son, JJ. He was kidnapped by those Megaforce brats shortly after their rebellion. (As he starts to tear up) After they kidnapped him, they warned me not to get involved, or else they'd kill him.

Cynder: So that's what's going on.

Tommy Oliver: (Through tears) Yeah. I tried to keep this to myself, but then Kat found out, and that's when everything went downhill. I kept searching for any clue to his location, and then when Operation Hexagon started, I knew they'd bring JJ here, so I followed them. (Slamming his fist on the table) When I became a Ranger, I swore to defend the innocent no matter what the cost. But what's the point of that oath if I can't even protect the people I love the most?

(And with that, Tommy Oliver does something most people would say is uncharacteristic of him, and just starts crying, head on the table and all. Seeing the obvious pain he's in, Spyro and Cynder get up from their seats and walk over the broken Ranger, placing a reassuring paw on each shoulder.)

Spyro: You have nothing to worry about, Tommy. You were just trying to protect your family. I know the other Rangers would understand that.

Tommy Oliver: (Still tearing up) You think so?

Cynder: I know so.

Spyro: You've been through a lot these last few days. Take a rest, leave Jason and Kimberly to us.

Cynder: We'll get these brats and get your son back.

Tommy Oliver: (Removing his helmet and drying his eyes) Thanks, Spyro, Cynder. I knew I could count on you guys. But I can't let you do this alone. (To Cynder, as he pulls out his dagger) Take this. It'll let you call upon the last trick I have up my sleeve. (To Spyro) Even if I'm out of the game, Billy, Zack, and Aisha should be able to help you out.

Spyro: Right.

Cynder: Let's take them down.

(As Spyro and Cynder head out to take down the original Red and Pink Rangers, our story ends for today)

 **This concludes Part III of the Veterans Day Special. For the finale, head over to The Most Grave Ritual. Okay, that was a lot to cram into one chapter. And now we know why Tommy Oliver stayed out of the fight. He was trying to protect his son, who had been kidnapped by the Megaforce Rangers. And yes, JJ Oliver does exist in the series continuity. He's a relatively recent edition, so I wouldn't be surprised if nobody's heard of him. Look him up if you're interested. Now I'm willing to bet people will complain that Jason is a bad guy here, but hear me out. There's always been this fan idea that Tommy and Jason were rivals, and in the scrapped idea of Power Rangers Hexagon, which would later become Ninja Storm and from which the title of this little Ranger rebellion was derived, Jason and Tommy would be opposing parties with their own team of Ranger trainees, namely the series protagonists. So, what's going to happen next as Spyro and Cynder take on the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? I'm going to say this, expect it to be a morphenominal series of events. But to see exactly what's going to happen, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	36. Legends Defeated

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers made their debut, as the final team to face before the final battle against Megaforce. Now, let's not waste a minute. The original Power Rangers have waited long enough to enter this tale. So let's give them one hell of a battle!**

(Our story resumes in the Temple's new war room, where Spyro and Cynder are meeting with Tommy Oliver and the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, trying to devise a plan to take down their newest opponents, while also admiring the new surroundings.)

Spyro: I got to hand it to Terrador's family. They know how to make an old conference room into a classy looking war room.

Tommy Oliver: As nice as the craftsmanship is, we've got more important things to worry about.

Cynder: Indeed we do. So, does anyone have a plan for taking down your former comrades?

Blue Ranger: As a matter of fact, we do. I've examined some of the original data from the Power Chamber and from it, managed to recreate the original Megazord. Hopefully it should prove useful against whatever arsenal Jason and Kimberly have.

Black Ranger: It's not the Thunderzords, we know that much.

Yellow Ranger: Though those are the only two systems Jason would have access to. So if I had to guess, Kimberly read him into the Ninjazords.

Tommy Oliver: That makes the most sense. Then what we've got should be able to take them down.

(And just as our heroes finalize their plan, a massive explosion can be heard.)

Spyro: Seriously?! We just had this place repaired!

Cynder: Looks like they've decided to bring the fight to us.

Spyro: Time to show them we're no slouches.

Blue Ranger: Out of the two of you, I'd say Cynder's more ready to begin the battle, given she's already got the Dagger Flute.

Tommy Oliver: Billy's right. Spyro, go with the others and get the Megazord. Cynder and I'll hold them off in the meantime.

Cynder: (Pulling out the dagger from last time) Let's do this.

(With that, the team splits up, Spyro following the other Rangers out the back exit while Cynder and Tommy Oliver rush towards the action. As we arrive outside the Temple, we see the source of the attack, a strange primarily black armored Megazord with red and blue arms, a yellow bear head for a chest, and a white armored head, no doubt piloted by the Pink Ranger. And standing in front of it, Jason Lee Scott awaits.)

Tommy Oliver: Looks like that confirms Aisha's theory.

Jason Lee Scott: About time you show up.

Cynder: Apparently you couldn't wait to get your tail kicked again.

Jason Lee Scott: Time to put you down.

(Cynder readies for combat as Jason Lee Scott charges, but Tommy Oliver is able to block him as he strikes. As their battle continues, Tommy Oliver simply nods to Cynder, indicating it's time. From looking at the strange dagger, Cynder already knows what to do, given how flute-like the sword is. With that, she places the flute to her lips and begins playing that iconic tune, as if she knew it. As it begins nothing seems to happen, but then we focus back towards the Dam where Ninjor was killed, as the water starts to bubble, something is rising. And before we know it, a giant armored Godzilla looking creature arises from the water and starts making it's way towards the battle. With a classic sounding roar, the beast announces it's presence and starts going to town on the enemy Megazord, startling everyone)

Jason Lee Scott: The Dragonzord?! You've got to be kidding me!

Tommy Oliver: Bet you thought we lost him, eh?

Cynder: Looks like you saved the best for last! Let's do this!

(As Cynder plays a secondary tune on the Dagger Flute, sending the Dragonzord further into attack mode, we transition to Spyro and the others, sneaking into some mountainside laboratory, where the classic Dinozords sit awaiting activation.)

Spyro: Whoa. I'm guessing those're you're original Zords.

Black Ranger: The first and the best!

Spyro: Alright then. How do we activate them.

Blue Ranger: That's partially the problem. The old schematics required the Power Crystals to activate the Zords. But with Jason and Kimberly against us, we haven't been able to use their Crystals, so we've been trying to derive an alternative activation source.

Yellow Ranger: And so far, nothing we've tried has worked.

Spyro: Now I see why I'm with you. (As Aether courses through is veins) Leave the power-up to me.

(With that, Spyro fires a stream of Aether energy into the Dinozords. The energy courses through the inactive Zords, slowly but steadily powering their systems, before ultimately activating them, as shown by the eyes glowing purple. But just as they do, we transition back to the battlefield, where the Dragonzord is still kicking the enemy Megazord's tail, but is taking a licking in return as well. Just as everything appears to be going wrong, a second familiar roar can be heard, as the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, with Spyro in the cockpit, emerges and joins the battle)

Pink Ranger: Seriously?! You got the Dinozords back?!

Spyro: Hope this is a sobering refresher for you, traitors!

(With that the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Dragonzord enter the fray as allies, and only now does Spyro notice Cynder is controlling it)

Spyro: Okay, you've officially won the cache Zords.

Cynder: Had a feeling you'd say that.

(The enemy Megazord in and of itself is almost entirely overwhelmed by the duo of the Dragonzord and Tyrannosaurus Dinozord.)

Spyro: Time to show them the new toys. Time to bring them together!

(With that, we can see the Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Sabertoothed Tiger Dinozords emerge, and the classic formation begins. The Sabertoothed Tiger's legs fold out and down, revealing wheels on them while the tail of the Triceratops folds into it's back, allowing the two to merge with the Tyrannosaurus, while the Mastodon's back splits open and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus as some sort of cannons while the head attaches to the chestpiece, allowing the Pterodactyl to settle in on top, completing this phase of the transformation)

Spyro: Okay, I am loving this!

(The Dinozord Tank then starts rolling forward before pulling to a brief stop to fire on the enemy Megazord.)

Spyro: As fun as this is, it's time to get serious. Time to finish the transformation!

(With that, Spyro presses a few buttons on the control panel, prompting the finalized transformation.)

Megazord AI: Megazord Sequence has been initiated!

(As soon as it says that, the Pterodactyl flies off the combination as the cannons fold into the arms, revealing hands. With that completed, the entire formation moves into a vertical stance as the Pterodactyl flies back around forming a chestpiece, as the Tyrannosaurus' head folds into the chest and is covered by the Pterodactyl, revealing the Megazord head, completing the transformation by folding around a pair of horns, and picking up the Mastodon's head as a shield)

Megazord AI: Megazord formation complete!

Spyro: Now we're through fooling around. Power Sword!

(With this cry, a massive sword falls from the sky, and is picked up by the Megazord)

Cynder: Let's finish these punks off!

(As Cynder says that, she plays a second tune on the Dagger Flute, sending the Dragonzord into a final attack mode, swinging around it's drill tail a few times before firing missiles from it's fingers. After they land, Spyro charges the Power Sword with Aether energy and slashes into the enemy Megazord, nearly destroying it, but rendering it just destroyed enough so the Pink Ranger is sent falling to the ground while Spyro and Cynder join Tommy Oliver in overwhelming Jason Lee Scott. And despite the rogue Ranger's best efforts, he is eventually defeated, and his morphers are confiscated while the police take him and the Pink Ranger into custody)

Spyro: Am I the only one who thought that seemed... too easy?

Cynder: Not even remotely.

Spyro: Either way, that's another team down.

Tommy Oliver: And only one to go.

Cynder: The ringleaders of this whole scheme.

Spyro: Take them down, and we end the Hexagon menace.

Cynder: But for now, I'm thinking we get some rest. Wouldn't want to fight those pests on a sleepless night.

Tommy Oliver: Agreed. We'll get right to tracking them in the morning.

(With that, the trio head back into the Temple, and we fast forward to that night, where once again, we enter Spyro and Cynder's dream, only now everything seems to be in chaos, as Ignitus enters, out of breath)

Spyro: Ignitus? What's going on?

Ignitus: Spyro! Cynder! It was a trick!

Cynder: What was a trick?

Ignitus: Those last Rangers! They _wanted_ to get caught! They've captured the other Guardians already!

Spyro: (Confused and startled) Wait, what?! How'd they do that? They're all dead!

Ignitus: They've corrupted the nature of a Spirit Gem with their strange energy. They've trapped the others in it!

(Just as Ignitus says that, he starts to fade away, as the enemy starts to capture him)

Ignitus: You have to stop them!

(And just like that, Ignitus fades away as Spyro and Cynder awaken to what sounds like an alarm clock going off, despite not having an alarm clock. Knowing this sound is not normal, the two rush from their chambers down in to the Temple's main foyer, only to see the Megaforce Rangers standing there, joined by someone dressed like a pirate in stark silver)

Megaforce Red: Well, well, I must admit, I'm impressed.

Cynder: Yet again you defile this sanctuary.

Super Megaforce Silver: (Pulling out what looks like a remote of some sort) Oh trust me, by the time we're through, there won't be a sanctuary left.

Spyro: You dare?!

Megaforce Red: We dare.

(With that, Megaforce Red pulls out four crystals, each one matching the now deceased Guardians in color)

Cynder: (Realizing what's going on) Release them. Now!

Megaforce Red: Yeah, not happening. They're too important to getting rid of you. (Noticing Spyro is getting hostile) I can see this situation is getting a bit tense right now, so we'll just leave with a warning for your friend Tommy. Either he and his fellow traitors surrender their powers and release our comrades, or his little brat JJ dies.

Spyro: Not on your life.

Cynder: We would never.

Megaforce Red: I thought as much. (To their silver companion) Orion?

Super Megaforce Silver: Gladly.

(With that, the silver ranger presses a button on the remote he was carrying, which causes the alarm clock like noise to become a solid beep, make that several actually, as it has just armed a series of explosives planted throughout the room. And as the Megaforce team teleports away, the Temple explodes, ending our tale for today)

 **Well that was a lot to take in all at once. So, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have fallen, and now the Megaforce Rangers are nearing. But... what do they want with the Guardians? I have a feeling some people will be able to see where this is going, and they aren't liking what it means for Ignitus and company. But, we will find out their plan, over time, as the three part final battle against the last remaining team of Rangers kicks off next time. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	37. Not Again

**Welcome to Part III of the Thanksgiving Update. Last time, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers bit the dust, only to give the Megaforce Rangers a means to carry out their plan. Capturing the spirits of the Guardians. And after doing that, they literally detonated the Temple. So, what awaits as our heroes crawl out of the rubble? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes with a high pitched ringing as we slowly get a view on the scene. And all we can see, is devastation. The Temple is in ruins, and most of those ruins are on fire. The scene is clogged with the resistance Rangers, who were all residing there, trying to help their comrades out from these dire straights. But you may be asking: where are Spyro and Cynder? Well, we're seeing this through Spyro's eyes, as he claws himself out from under the rubble, and immediately, he starts looking for Cynder, especially since she's pregnant and they don't want to lose another child to these brats. After a few minutes of tinnitus, the real sounds of the chaos come into play, just as Tommy Oliver rushes over upon seeing Spyro crawling from the rubble)

Tommy Oliver: Spyro! Thank goodness you're alive!

Spyro: (Weakly) Where... is... Cynder?

Tommy Oliver: Sounds like you've got a punctured lung.

Spyro: Answer the question!

(And just as Spyro demands his answer, he's given it, as he sees an unconscious Cynder being pulled out the rubble, not by a Ranger he knows, but rather by a figure in what looks like silver knight armor, but springing off a black undersuit, with gold accents, two green what look like eyes on his chestpiece, and a red visor)

?: Clear the area! Clear a path!

(Spyro sees this, and in a fit of fear, gets up to his feet and rushes over to Cynder with a look of rage towards the figure carrying her.)

Spyro: (Still unsure of the figure's intentions) GET AWAY FROM HER!

?: (Seeing the angry Spyro) Whoa, calm down! I'm just trying to help!

Tommy Oliver: Robo Knight?

Robo Knight: Mr. Oliver. I had a feeling you were involved. Or at least I'd hoped.

Tommy Oliver: What're you doing here?

Robo Knight: I heard the explosion and came as soon as I could. Figured you could use some help.

Spyro: (Seeing Robo Knight is on their side) Thank goodness you did.

(With that, Spyro tries to listen for Cynder's heartbeat, and then realizes... something is amiss)

Spyro: Wait... the egg...

Tommy Oliver: What?

Spyro: Cynder was pregnant during this whole series of events!

Robo Knight: Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying!

Spyro: WHERE IS HER EGG!?

Robo Knight: I was hoping you weren't asking that.

Spyro: (Incredibly nervous now) Why is that...?

Robo Knight: Because I found this, among the rubble.

(With that, Robo Knight pulls out a small piece of black cloth, and unwraps it revealing, to Spyro's horror, a small dragon, gender indeterminate from the angle, hardly bigger than Robo Knight's palm, slightly underdeveloped, wings not properly formed, eyes unopened)

Robo Knight: I found this little one next to Cynder, in a pile of broken eggshell. I figured the explosion and probable stress of the whole Hexagon situation induced labor, and the egg somehow shattered in the resultant chaos.

Tommy Oliver: (Scared for Spyro's sake) How far along was she?

Spyro: She was due to lay in a week. Dragon eggs usually hatch a month later. Our last egg was a month premature, so it would have hatched around the time we met the Overdrive Rangers at the _absolute_ latest.

Tommy Oliver: (Looking at the young dragon) So this little one could survive?! We've got to get medical attention here! Now!

(As Tommy Oliver calls out for medical aid, our story cuts out. A few minutes later, we fade back into the world, as Cynder awakens, strapped to a bunch of monitors in a medical bay aboard the Delta Command Crawler. Immediately we see Spyro and an unmorphed Tommy Oliver, ecstatic she's awake. But suddenly, something dawns on her, and she starts freaking out, while Spyro and Tommy Oliver try to keep her from hurting herself as she flails around, unable to get words out.)

Spyro: Cynder! Cynder, its me! It's okay, you're safe now!

Cynder: Where... Where...

Tommy Oliver: Cynder, you're okay. Please, calm down.

Cynder: (Finally having had enough) WHERE IS MY BABY!?

(Withthat, Cynder breaks from their grasp, rips off the equipment on her, and rushes out of the room, trying to find her hatchling, and after a few minutes of looking, she does, inside a makeshift NICU, being observed by the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Green Time Force Ranger, and Kat Ranger.)

Green Time Force Ranger: Cynder! Thank goodness your okay!

(Cynder doesn't even acknowledge he's there, aside from pushing him out of the way to see her hatchling. And as she does, tears start welling up, as she thinks they're dead, but that's when the Pink Lightspeed Ranger puts a hand on Cynder's shoulder)

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: I'm sorry...

Kat Ranger: We'll... leave you be for a moment...

(As this is going on, Spyro and Tommy Oliver arrive)

Spyro: Cynder?

(At the sound of Spyro's voice, Cynder turns around and embraces him, tears flowing. As Spyro realizes what's happening, he starts to tear up too...)

Tommy Oliver: I'm... terribly sorry for your loss.

(By this point, both Spyro and Cynder have had enough of these Power Rangers messing with their family, and with steely determination, turn back to Tommy Oliver)

Spyro: We will not let those Megaforce brats plague our lives more than they already have.

Tommy Oliver: I've already got Robo Knight tracking them.

Cynder: Good. For all the devastation and heartbreak they've caused, those brats will not leave this realm alive.

Tommy Oliver: (Shocked) You're not thinking...

Spyro: If it comes down to it, we will not hesitate.

Cynder: They have gone too far at this point.

Both: For what they've done. They will DIE.

(And on that note, our story ends)

 **And that concludes Part III of the Thanksgiving update. For the finale, head on over to The Most Grave Ritual. Now that was a heck of a way to kick off the final team, have Spyro and Cynder lose their child again. But this time, its war. The Megaforce Rangers will not make it out of this alive. So, what awaits as our story nears its end? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel!**


	38. Beginning of the End

**Welcome back to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, tragedy struck again. The Megaforce Rangers had attacked the Temple again, completely destroying it, costing Spyro and Cynder the life of their unhatched child, again. This grief has pushed them over the edge, and both swear the Megaforce Rangers will not survive their next encounter with them. So how does this end? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro, Cynder, and Tommy Oliver amongst other rangers trying to locate the Megaforce Rangers to make them pay for the chaos they have wreaked upon the Realms, once and for all)

Spyro: Any signs of them?

Tommy Oliver: Nothing yet. But they have managed to avoid capture so far. They've likely got the best cloaking I've ever seen.

Cynder: All that means to us is we're not searching hard enough.

Tommy Oliver: We're using every means at our disposal. We've searched every energy signature they could possibly use. I don't know how those punks're not just hiding themselves, but literally every Ranger we've ever faced!

Spyro: _We've_? You didn't even bother showing up until this month! We took out those goons ourselves!

Tommy Oliver: I say _we've_ since we started this battle in our world.

Cynder: And even then you can't claim the battle. You fled.

Tommy Oliver: In an attempt to _protect my son_.

Spyro: Yet you protecting your son cost us child. Twice!

(At this point it looks like there's about to be a two on one brawl with the greatest Ranger of all time, but that's when Robo Knight steps in)

Robo Knight: Now's not the time for allies to be fighting. We have to focus all our efforts on locating the escapees and their rescuers.

Cynder: (Sighs) Robo Knight's right. We've got to focus, this is no time for infighting.

(As the room calms down a bit, Spyro suddenly thinks of something)

Spyro: Wait, you said you searched every energy signature _they_ could possibly use, right?

Tommy Oliver: Yeah, what's that got to... (Realizes it) I like the way you think! Robo Knight, you got that?

Robo Knight: Working on it as we speak.

Cynder: Good point, Spyro. If they've got the Guardians trapped, we can use _their_ energy to track these monsters!

Robo Knight: Re-calibrating the search to focus on large quantities of your elemental energy, factoring you two out of course. Now let's see what we've got.

(With their new search parameters entered, the team finally gets a result.)

Tommy Oliver: We've got them!

Robo Knight: Wait, that's not all. One of the bio-marker searches came back.

Tommy Oliver: Seriously?

Robo Knight: And you'll never believe the results.

Spyro: What were they?

Robo Knight: It's JJ.

Cynder: Wait, as in Tommy's son, JJ?

Robo Knight: Exactly. JJ Oliver is here. And the marker overlaps the Megaforce Rangers' location.

Spyro: Alright then. Let's get these creeps, and make sure another parent doesn't lose their child tonight.

(Just as the team is about to head out, the Blue Space Ranger stops them)

Blue Space Ranger: Hold on a minute.

Tommy Oliver: TJ? What's going on?

Blue Space Ranger: If everything I've heard over the last few months is true, those Megaforce punks know the tricks of te Master Morpher from their allies. They know you can use all of your previous powers.

Cynder: He has a point, Tommy. And if they know what powers you can use, they'll be able to counter every timr.

Tommy Oliver: Okay, what do you suggest?

Blue Space Ranger: Well, I wasn't entirely honest before. (Pulls out a coin with the Turbo Rangers' logo on it) You don't have _all_ your powers.

Tommy Oliver: (Recognizing the point) The Turbo powers? You kept them?

Blue Space Ranger: This coin was stolen by Justin, but recovered when the Robot Rangers were destroyed. They won't be expecting Red Turbo to be thrown into the mix.

Tommy Oliver: TJ, I... I can't take these from you. They're your powers, you earned them.

Blue Space Ranger: They were yours first. And besides I'm not really using them, and no offense to the Blue Senturion, but we're going to need some Turbo Power if we're going to stop these goons.

Tommy Oliver: I appreciate the offer, but...

Blue Space Ranger: If you're going to say something about principle, you know Kat still uses her old Turbo Powers on occassion. And you know as well as I do we were both there when she did.

Spyro: (Growing tired of this) Can you two just share the powers or something?!

Tommy Oliver and Blue Space Ranger: (Thinking it over) That'll work.

Cynder: Good. Who do we need to talk to to get that Master Morpher updated?

Blue Space Ranger: Didn't Billy design it?

Tommy Oliver: Likely, yeah. He was the one who sent it to me, as an anniversary present. Let's go see him.

(With that, we transition to some sort of laboratory where the Blue Ranger is putting some final touches on the Master Morpher)

Blue Ranger: And there we go. The Red Turbo Power Coin has been added to the cycling system of the Master Morpher, with the prescribed regulator function so two Red Turbo Rangers can't exist at the same time.

Spyro: You sure it'll work?

Blue Ranger: Rest assured, Spyro. The chance of failure is minimal. There, but minimal.

Robo Knight: If it means anything, I trust him.

Tommy Oliver: (Picking up the Master Morpher) Only one way to find out. Let's test it. Shift Into Turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power!

(As Tommy Oliver makeshis battle cry known, he activates the Master Morpher, which generates the Red Turbo Power Coin on its surface, allowing the Red Turbo Ranger suit to generate on him)

Tommy Oliver: It worked!

Blue Ranger: Thank goodness, I was actually nervous about that. The regulator specifically. Now, I've set it to swap between you and TJ every week, specifically on Sundays at noon.

Tommy Oliver: Sounds like a good schedule to me.

Cynder: Now that we've got that sorted out, let's go get those Megaforce punks.

Robo Knight: Agreed.

Spyro: So where are they exactly? I didn't see the map clearly in excitement on finding anything.

Robo Knight: It looked like there was a collapsed mountain of some kind nearby, with a lot of what looked like green lava surrounding it.

Cynder: (Realizing where their going) There's no mistaking it.

Spyro: The Well of Souls. Why am I not surprised they chose to hide out there?

Robo Knight: That sounds... ominous.

Cynder: You have no idea.

Spyro: Well, we know where we're going, and we haven't a second to waste.

Robo Knight: Looks like pretty rough terrain.

Cynder: If I had to guess, they're hiding in the Catacombs underneath it. Thankfully, we know the other way in. Just keep following the Silver River until you come to a waterfall. Ascend the side and the entrance is right up there.

Tommy Oliver: Alright then. Let's do this.

(With that, we transition out of the Delta Command Crawler and into the Valley of Avalar, following the Silver River to Twilight Falls, where we can see Tommy Oliver, back in civilian attire, scaling the side of the waterfall as Spyro and Cynder majestically glide into the scene and meet their companion at the top of the waterfall.)

Spyro: (Looking back out onto where they came from) It's a wonderful view from up here.

Tommy Oliver: (Looking at what Spyro sees) It really is. I see why you fight so hard, asking for so little in return. Not a bad deal in monarchs.

Cynder: Trust us. The monarchy idea wasn't ours. The Guardians put it to a vote, the people decided on it.

Tommy Oliver: Wow. That's... I literally have no words. I'm not even sure English _has_ a word to describe this.

(And just as the trio get talking, Robo Knight completes his ascent of the Falls)

Robo Knight: That has got to be one hell of a climb if you can get exhausted. (Seeing the view Spyro was pointing out to Tommy Oliver) Wow, this world truly is beautiful.

Spyro: (Suddenly turning the mood somber) And that's why I have to say this. There's a good chance some of us won't make it out of this alive.

Cynder: (Seeing the point) But no matter whether we survive or don't. It has been an honor fighting with you, and your allies.

Robo Knight: The honor is ours.

Tommy Oliver: I'm just glad there's been someone willing to help fight them.

Spyro: We can't ask you two to join us. We started this as personal revenge.

Tommy Oliver: Trust me, it was personal for me too. They took my son, and now they've killed your child, twice. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. We're in this together, through and through.

Cynder: Alright then, let's do this.

Spyro: May the Ancestors watch over us. May they look after us all.

(And with that, the four enter the cavern at the top of Twilight Falls, ending our tale for today)

 **And that seems like a nice cliff-hanger placement for the end of today's antipenultimate chapter. Yes, after today, only two chapters remain before this story concludes. Next time, the final battle begins. So, how will this turn out? Will anyone here make it out alive? I will not say, currently. You'll just have to tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel!**


	39. The Power Protects You No Longer

**Welcome to the penultimate chapter of Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, Spyro, Cynder, Tommy Oliver, and Robo Knight located the Megaforce Rangers' hideout. Today, the final battle. It doesn't just begin here. It ends here as well. And while this chapter ends the action, there will be an epilogue chapter for the final update to this story. Alright, I've wasted enough time in the intro already. Let's get going, and see Megaforce meet their end.**

(Our story resumes within the Catacombs beneath the Well of Souls, where Spyro, Cynder, Tommy Oliver, and Robo Knight are making their way into the Megaforce Rangers' base of operations.)

Robo Knight: Okay, this place is officially giving me the creeps.

Spyro: (Kind of confused) How does a robot get the creeps?

Robo Knight: Analysis of information, and comparing against experiences from previous experiences and human-provided data. Based on all of this, this is a situation that would definitely give someone "the creeps".

Tommy Oliver: He's not wrong. I mean, I've seen some craziness in my lifetime, but this? This is a whole new level.

Cynder: Trust us, it was a lot worse when it was still standing.

Robo Knight: I'll take your word for that. I don't even _want_ to try and visualize that.

(As the team progresses through to the Catacombs, we arrive in a chamber with a small waterfall in it, as evidenced by a slight layer of flowing water on the floor)

Spyro: (Feeling the current of the water) The current's gone up slightly since we were here 5 years ago, but it's still perfectly safe to walk in.

Robo Knight: That's a relief. The last thing we need to do is get swept off the platform by rushing water.

Cynder: Just stick close to us, we'll get you guys through here in no time.

(As the quartet reaches the ground floor of the platform, though nobody is moving, the sound of something splashing in the water can be heard, sending all of them into defense mode)

Tommy Oliver: Looks like one of them is on to us.

Spyro: Not just them. Don't forget, they've already released every Ranger we've captured.

Cynder: In other words, it could literally be anyone we've ever faced.

Robo Knight: Does that give us a strategic advantage?

Spyro: Depends on who's footsteps those were.

(And just as Spyro asks the question, a silver clad figure enters the room, carrying his trident weapon.)

Super Megaforce Silver: I was wondering if you were going to show up.

Robo Knight: Orion!

Super Megaforce Silver: The disgrace to all things silver.

Robo Knight: You and the other Rangers already hurt our world enough. I won't let you hurt this one anymore!

Cynder: To that, we can all vouch.

Tommy Oliver: Hexagon's reign of terror ends today.

Super Megaforce Silver: Such a typical speech from the Zordon wannabe. I'll make sure JJ knows they were your last words.

(Now the battle begins, with Tommy Oliver not even having time to morph in the chaos, but even unmorphed he can hold is own against Super Megaforce Silver. Though, despite being a rookie, this silver menace is holding back everyone pretty well.)

Super Megaforce Silver: We've come too far for you to stop us now!

Spyro: Says you and every other lunatic we've fought!

(The battle rages until Spyro, Cynder, and Tommy Oliver are eventually thrown back against a wall, leaving only Robo Knight to take down their silver foe)

Super Megaforce Silver: Fits that we're the last ones standing.

Robo Knight: I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.

Super Megaforce Silver: News flash, tin man. You just did.

(Now Robo Knight and the silver menace engage in their battle, ultimately though, Robo Knight is barely holding back against Super Megaforce Silver, ultimately ending up on a ledge as his silver foe tries to strike him over it)

Super Megaforce Silver: Any last words, tin man?

(As Robo Knight struggles to hold himself up, he turns to his comrades who have just managed to get up and are about to rejoin the battle, but he silently tells them not to interfere. He's got this.)

Robo Knight: As a matter of fact I do. (To Spyro and Cynder) Pride always comes... BEFORE A FALL!

(With that, Robo Knight trips up his foe with some fancy footwork, and flips the silver menace over his head towards the pit, but not before Super Megaforce Silver stabs Robo Knight in the leg with his trident, getting taken off the edge with Super Megaforce Silver, but just barely managing to grab onto a ledge.)

Cynder: Hang on, Robo Knight! We're coming!

Robo Knight: No! If you pull me up, Orion will just follow me. If you have any chance of stopping his allies, I have to make it so he can't interfere, even if it costs me my life to do so.

Tommy Oliver: We're not letting you kill yourself for this!

Robo Knight: Spyro, Cynder, Tommy. It's been an honor serving with you.

Spyro: Don't!

Robo Knight: I'll see you on the other side...

(With that, Robo Knight lets go of the ledge, sending himself and Super Megaforce Silver plummeting down, likely to their deaths, though we never hear them hit the bottom.)

Tommy Oliver: (In genuine sadness) ROBO KNIGHT!

(As the grim nature of this fight's outcome sets in, the team falls silent, mourning their fallen silver comrade. After a few moments of this, Tommy Oliver gets to his feet, and with a look of extreme rage and determination on his face, looks towards the Catacombs beyond, knowing where their adversaries lay.)

Cynder: I have a feeling I know exactly what you're about to say.

Spyro: And we both agree with you. Robo Knight wouldn't want us standing here, weeping over his death. He'd want us to continue on, to finish this battle.

Tommy Oliver: (Readying his Master Morpher) Then let's get those bastards. For Auric. For the Phantom Ranger. For Ninjor. And for Robo Knight.

Cynder: And for all those they killed before they could even properly start life.

(With that, the team progresses to the first area of the Catacombs, the almost sacrificial altar to the Golems of the deep, stationed over a pit of lava. But upon which, we can see the Megaforce Rangers messing with something that appears to be a giant pinkish gemstone, save for four deep colored points on it: one red, one blue, one yellow, and one green, surrounded by technology from their world, and apparently someone tied up behind it.)

Spyro: If that isn't corrupting a Spirit Gem, I don't know what is.

Cynder: What are they even doing?

Tommy Oliver: I have no idea. (Seeing a large red gem in the console) There's the Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby! Looks like they did kill him after all.

Spyro: Still doesn't explain what this device is.

Tommy Oliver: If I had to guess, it's all meant to amplify something. If TJ's to be believed, the Power Ruby was used to power a device that turned the Turbo Megazord against them.

Cynder: So best guess, that thing is meant to neutralize Spyro and I's abilities through the Power Ruby?

Tommy Oliver: That's what makes the most sense to me. (Spying the figure tied up behind the gem) Wait a second...

Spyro: (Seeing the figure as well) Looks like a child.

Cynder: (Putting it together) That's your son, isn't it?

Tommy Oliver: It is. Looks like they wanted him here to watch the finale.

Spyro: Well then. Let's give them one hell of a show.

Cynder: Agreed. Time for their final performance.

(With nothing left to hold them back, save JJ being there, the trio leaps into battle, catching the Megaforce Rangers at least semi off guard.)

Megaforce Red: Well well, looks like you finally caught up with us.

Tommy Oliver: (Seeing JJ Oliver) JJ!

JJ Oliver: (Realizing his father is here) Dad!

Tommy Oliver: Hang on buddy, we're going to get you out of here.

Spyro: Your reign of terror ends today. Release JJ Oliver, dismantle your machine, and turn yourselves in.

Megaforce Red: Yeah... not happening. If anyone is surrendering today, it'll be you guys.

Cynder: Your silver ally is dead. And he took one of ours with him. So unless you _want_ to die, I suggest you follow orders.

Megaforce Red: Never been one for following orders, I've always been more for giving them.

Spyro: Your arrogance will cost you dearly.

Cynder: You see, we tried to give you a chance to do this the easy way. But, now you've gone and thrown it out. So, you're not leaving this place alive.

Megaforce Red: Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that before now? Way more than you'd expect. And every time, we've gotten out alive.

Tommy Oliver: (Brandishing the Master Morpher) This time, you've got one heck of an enemy. It's Morphing Time! Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!

(With that, Tommy Oliver activates the Master Morpher and assumes his classic Green Ranger suit.)

Megaforce Red: You really think that's all it's going to take? Not even all your powers can prepare you for this.

(With his threat known, Megaforce Red snaps his fingers, and literally every Ranger Spyro and Cynder have captured prior to today, emerge on the platforms surrounding the lava pool)

Megaforce Red: You're vastly outnumbered, so I advise you just surrender before we end up killing you. (Noting the contraption around the Spirit Gem behind him) And I'd especially hate to do that before we get to try this thing out.

(Now comes the stare down. Spyro, Cynder, and Tommy Oliver against the entirety of Operation Hexagon's membership. But just as things are ready to boil over, another voice emerges over the surrounding air)

Pink Zeo Ranger: Then it looks like you're not going to see it work!

(And just like that, every last resistance Ranger floods the room on Spyro and Cynder's side.)

Spyro: Looks like that just shifted the odds in our favor.

Cynder: Now let's end this.

(With that, the battle commences. Rangers are battling one another left and right, many of them on narrow ledges just above falling into lava. But the major battle is happening on the central platform, where Spyro, Cynder, and Tommy Oliver are fighting the Megaforce Rangers. And it appears Tommy Oliver is not exactly the fighter he was nearly 30 years ago, or maybe he's just exhausted from the previous fight, because he's getting overwhelmed by the Megaforce team that Spyro and Cynder are really trying to claw off him. But at this point, Spyro gets an idea.)

Spyro: Tommy! Brace for impact!

Tommy Oliver: (Startled) Why?

Spyro: You're about to find out!

(With that, Spyro looses a stream of Aether straight at the Master Morpher, charging it beyond belief, and ultimately causing Tommy Oliver to be wrapped in a violet glow as he struggles to hold back the power. But after a few minutes, the idea has it's effect, and the energy flies off Tommy Oliver, still clad in the Green Ranger suit, and generates into four figures, clad as the White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Ranger respectively, all battle ready.)

Tommy Oliver: What the heck...?

Spyro: Figured you could use a hand! Or eight, and all of them are yours.

Tommy Oliver: Thanks Spyro. (To Megaforce Red) Now you're really going down.

Cynder: Spyro, you handle this machine, I'll keep the Rangers off you!

Spyro: Right!

(With their plan decided, Spyro starts breaking apart the Megaforce Rangers' machine off the Spirit Gem. But just as the last wires are torn from the gem, Spyro tries to rip the Guardians' gems out of it, only to find they are bound into it. And as he realizes this, the voices of the Guardians emerge from it)

Volteer: Spyro... quickly!

Terrador: You have to end this!

Cyril: There is only one way to stop this!

Spyro: But... how? I can't get you out of there!

Ignitus: You know the only way, young dragon.

(And thus, in a moment of grim realization sets in)

Spyro: Shatter the gem? But... what will happen to you?

Ignitus: The four of us will be gone. But our spirits will live on in the good and just in this world.

Spyro: What?! I can't kill you! There has to be another way!

Ignitus: Remember, when a dragon dies, their spirit never truly passes on. It binds itself with nature, offering hope for the future...

(For a moment Spyro hesitates, but then he moves in as if to strike the gem, but finds himself unable to strike)

Spyro: I can't! This is too much. I won't kill you!

(At this point, the Black and Yellow Megaforce Rangers have broken off and rush in to attack Spyro, and as he fights them off, Cynder delivers fatal slashes to the Blue and Pink Megaforce Rangers, then joins him, ending with the two attacking Rangers getting their necks snapped, killing them instantly.)

Cynder: Spyro, what are you waiting for?! We've got to destroy this machine and get the Guardians out of there!

Spyro: (Depressed) There's no way _to_ get them out.

Cynder: What?!

Spyro: The only way to for sure stop this machine is to shatter the Guardians.

Cynder: (Hesitantly) As much as it pains us both, we have to do it.

Spyro: There has to be another way!

Cynder: What are you talking about?! Don't you trust them?!

Spyro: (With tears welling up in his eyes) I do! But if the Guardians are lost... I... I... I just don't want to be alone...

(With that, Spyro just breaks down into tears, as Cynder throws a comforting wing over him)

Cynder: (Embracing him as he cries) You're not alone. You've never been alone.

(With Cynder by his side, while Tommy Oliver and Megaforce Red continue to battle, Spyro approaches the Gem, a morose look on his face)

Spyro: (Under his breath) Farewell, old friends...

(Now Megaforce Red has seen what their up to, and is rushing to stop them, just as Tommy Oliver and his duplicates stop him)

Tommy Oliver: Whatever you're going to do, do it now! (To JJ Oliver) Take cover!

(With the urgency on their side, Spyro and Cynder ready their move, and blast the Gem with equally intense streams of Aether and Dark Aether. And just as they suspect, the Gem cannot handle the power, and fractures just as JJ Oliver takes cover. And as the gem fractures, the room is bathed in light as a violet ring emerges from the site, washing over the Hexagon Rangers and destroying their morphers, stripping them of their powers once and for all, as well as powering down the resistance Rangers, but not permanently, as well as returning Tommy Oliver's duplicates to the material they emerged from. And just as the light fades, Megaforce Red breaks free from Tommy Oliver's grip and rushes at Spyro, pinning him against the control panel)

Megaforce Red: I may not have my powers anymore, but I am still a Power Ranger, and I will end you!

Cynder: After all the misery you've caused, you have lost that title, as have your friends.

Spyro: (Throwing Megaforce Red off of him) You're nothing more than teenagers with a serious attitude problem.

Cynder: You weren't worthy of that title anyways.

Spyro and Cynder: So the power protects you no longer!

(Having finally had enough of this madness, Spyro and Cynder mutually stab Megaforce Red through the chest, Spyro using his horns and Cynder spearing him with her wing blades. As he breathes his last, Megaforce Red falls to his knees as Spyro and Cynder remove themselves from the wounds, allowing him to collapse dead on the ground.)

Spyro: This war is over.

(And as the room falls silent with the death of Hexagon's leaders, our tale ends for today)

 **Now I know I say this a lot, but this time, it's genuine. _That_ was a lot to take in for just one chapter. But at last, the Hexagon threat is ended, and just as Spyro and Cynder vowed, the Megaforce Rangers are dead. But don't forget, there's one more chapter left. Next time, we wrap things up. So be sure to tune in for that. Same time... same channel!**


	40. May The Power Protect You All

**Welcome to Part III of the New Years Special, and the finale of Fall of the Morphing Grid. Last time, the menace of Operation Hexagon was ended, with the deaths of the Megaforce Rangers. Today's update marks an epilogue to the story, so it may be shorter than the average story chapters so far have been. So, let us not wait a second longer. Let's wrap this story up with a bang!**

(Our story resumes at the ruins of the Temple, where a crowd has gathered, awaiting the approach of the conquering heroes. And within minutes, with the setting sun behind them, Spyro, Cynder, Tommy Oliver, JJ Oliver, and the resistance Rangers approach, with the Hexagon Rangers handcuffed behind the. And just as the sun hits a low angle, while Spyro and Cynder mount a high point, Spyro throws the corpse of Megaforce Red into the center of the rubble)

Spyro: Citizens of the Dragon Realms! Behold the architect of our misery! The man behind this vile Operation Hexagon! The ringleader of the Power Rangers that have menaced us for months!

Cynder: (Getting the idea) But now, you may rest easy knowing he and his closest comrades have paid for their crimes with their lives. (Gesturing towards the recaptured Hexagon Rangers) And the rest of them will soon follow. But for now, the late Guardians have been avenged. Our lost children have been avenged!

(At the sound of those statements the crowd erupts into a unanimous cry of approval at the sight of their soon to be monarchs and their victory, when suddenly Tommy Oliver gets in the fervor)

Tommy Oliver: Long Live King Spyro!

(In the heat of the moment, the Pink Zeo Ranger joins him)

Pink Zeo Ranger: Long Live Queen Cynder!

(At this moment, the other resistance Rangers join their leaders in hailing the Realms' monarchs, followed by the citizens of the Realms. And as the cry rises, we transition about a few months later to a rebuilt Temple, now with much grander decor due to the event going on up on a balcony. That being Spyro and Cynder's coronation. Up on the balcony, a representative in lieu of the deceased Guardians reads Spyro and Cynder, clad in their ceremonal robes from earlier on, the oath they must take as monarchs of the Realms, though we don't hear the oath or their responses. But we do know they made the right responses, as the representative steps aside to let the public see their monarchs, as Spyro and Cynder bow their heads to receive the crowns they made for one another. And once this process is complete, the new monarchs face their citizens to a huge fanfare. And as it dies down, we transition to the banquet hall of the new Temple, where the newly crowned king and queen are holding a feast for their people and allies, where Tommy Oliver and a few select Rangers speak with them.)

Tommy Oliver: I got to admit, you guys certainly know how to throw one heck of a party.

Spyro: For our people, and our allies, we spare no expense.

Red Wild Force Ranger: I hate to spoil the mood, but... what's going to happen to the Hexagon Rangers?

Cynder: No need to worry about them, old friend. The last of them faces trial in two days. Likely there's going to be a few death sentences, but some of them may just get life imprisonment. That one who gave us the list may be the only one to see the light of day again.

Pink Time Force Ranger: At least justice shall be done. For all those present, yourselves included.

Cynder: Hopefully, third time's the charm.

Red Lightspeed Ranger: Piecing it together: Wait, does that mean what I think it means?

Spyro: (Throwing a caring wing over Cynder) Yep, we're trying again.

Cynder: Due at the end of the month.

Pink Zeo Ranger: Well then, best of luck with that little one.

Cynder: Thanks Kat. Coming from you guys, that means a lot. Speaking of children, how's JJ doing?

Tommy Oliver: He's recovering. But needless to say, he's about as ready to get home as we are.

Spyro: Speaking of getting home, you'll find every Zord you've loaned us outside the Delta Command Crawler.

Red Wild Force Ranger: We spoke with the other Rangers, and since there's fewer of us now, we've got no objections to you keeping the loaners.

Cynder: We couldn't do that. They were a loan, not a permanent thing. We've already returned most of the controls. (Pulling out the Flute Dagger and the Animal Crystals she used) Yours are all that remain.

(As Cynder hands the borrowed materials, her Animal Crystals return to their normal colors, just as Spyro returns the Falcon Summoner)

Spyro: And thus, the loan is repaid.

Cynder: So, how exactly do you guys plan to get out of here?

Shadow Ranger: The Delta Command Crawler has a fast-travel ability.

Blue Ranger: Combine that with some of Leanbow and Daggeron's magic and we should be able to get home quite easily in the morning.

Spyro: That's good to hear. (To Tommy Oliver) Hey, Tommy, would you mind taking something back with you, from us?

Tommy Oliver: (Confused by the request) Sure. What is it?

Spyro: (Removes a piece of paper from his ceremonial robes) A little note from us to any future Power Rangers that may emerge.

Tommy Oliver: (Taking up the note) Good call.

Cynder: Well, let us not worry for business tonight. After all the madness we've been through, this is the well earned reward. Go on, eat, drink, and be merry! Most of us will probably still be asleep when you head out, so in that case, best of luck in your future.

Tommy Oliver: Agreed. And until we meet again, may the power protect you all.

Spyro and Cynder: And you as well.

(With their formalities and farewells out of the way, the newly crowned monarchs rejoin their people and guests for a grand ball. And in the morning, true to their word, Spyro and Cynder are still asleep as the resistance Rangers leave for their home Realm. As the Delta Command Crawler proceeds through the newly generated portal home, Tommy Oliver, awake in the cockpit, decides to follow his curiosity, and opens Spyro's letter, which reads as follows:)

"To Whom It May Concern:

I am Spyro, King of the Dragon Realms. Almost two years ago by the time you are getting this, an organization of rogue Power Rangers entered our Realm with full intent to cause havok against us. They slaughtered our people's children before they could hatch, murdered our civic figures, and no doubt would have killed countless more innocent civilians if they were not stopped by Rangers brave enough to stand up to them. Those involved with these acts of terrorism are contained in our Realm, where they will face justice for their crimes, and many of them will never see the light of day again. If any new teams of Power Rangers emerge in the wake of this disaster, learn from their errors. Set not one foot in the Dragon Realms. Heed the knowledge of your surviving predecessors, unless of course you _want_ to bring war to your Realm. You Have Been Warned."

(His curiosity satisfied, Tommy Oliver closes the note, before settling into a well deserved rest. But our tale is not over yet, as we transition to a strange laboatory like setting, where a new set of figures are examining this exact note. We cannot see the figures, save two red arms. One fully red, and one black with red wrist armor.)

Hyperforce Red: The stories of Operation Hexagon are true. This proves it.

Beast Morphers Red: How did this note never get out?!

Hyperforce Red: I don't know. But we need to get back to this Realm and warn them.

Beast Morphers Red: If _he_ knows about that place, we may already be too late.

(And as these two fade out, a dread sight appears. A red visor surrounded by a golden frame, that of a Ranger's helmet, glowing ominously as our tale ends.)

 **And that wraps everything up. At least for now. Meanwhile, for the finale of the New Years Special, head on over to Mortal Kombat Ryujin. As you can tell, I'm planning a sequel for this story. With a very familiar, and dreaded antagonist behind it all. But, it won't be going live for a while, I'm a little overloaded on Power Rangers at the moment. And besides, I don't think I can do very much with just two teams and you-know-who over there. I'm going to need a few more teams. Unless there aren't going to _be_ any more Power Rangers teams after this point. But either way, that wraps up the only story to begin and end on a special. So, until next time, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out. And, may the power protect you all.**


End file.
